Maiadlove
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: ¿ustedes saben lo que siente una tortuga enamorada? yo no pero quizas Miguel Angel sepa como explicarlo. ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola nuevos amigos de ffnet!**

Me presento soy Mike Masters soy recién nacida en esto y esta es mi primera historia que subiré y no la única!

Espero que les sea de su agrado mis fics y….. Bueno! Que comience, Cámara y acción!

Ahhh! Cierto…. ¡Lo olvidaba! las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, buuuaa!Que mal….solo mis Historias y los nuevos personajes que Irán surgiendo en esta loca cabecita MIA!

**¡!Yunuen! Gracias, gracias, gracias totales por tu ayuda!**

**Aclaración: mis historias se desarrollaran después de la boda de April y Casey Jones de la serie de las turtles "Back to the Sewers" y los personajes tendrán esa apariencia.**

**Las edades de las tortugas serán: 19 años para Leonardo, 18 años para Raphael, 17 años para Donatello y 15 años para Miguel Ángel **

**M.A + = love **

**1) Castigo injusto **

Habian pasado tres semanas desde la boda de April y Casey y los tortolitos estaban de "luna de miel" mientras que las tortugas y su maestro estaban viviendo su vida con relativa tranquilidad.

Shredder había sido derrotado y el clan del pie es controlado por la ahora aliada y honorable amiga Karai, los dragones púrpura seguían haciendo de las suyas pero eran controlados de cerca por nuestros héroes.

Con todo "bajo control", cada tortuga estaba ocupada con sus nuevos proyectos:

**Leonardo **seguía su estricto entrenamiento supervisado por Splinter y el Anciano, enfocado ahora en convertirse en "Todo un maestro **Jounin"**

**Raphael **por las noches seguía patrullando como "el vigilante nocturno" ya que según el "el crimen NO se toma vacaciones Y YO TAMPOCO" como siempre bajo "el ojo protector" del intrépido líder

**Donatello****,** por su parte, estaba ocupado con un proyecto nuevo: en la invención de un "un tele portal dimensional portátil" con la tecnología **utrom, **cedida gentilmente por su amigo **Leatherhead, **quien lo estaba ayudando.

**Y Miguel Ángel…. **Bueno no tenía nadaa…. en mente, era verano hacia mucho calor y no tenia ganas de gastar su tiempo libre en hacer **"algo productivo**" como le había sugerido su hermano Doni.

Ya había finalizado todos sus videos juegos y todos los que existieran en el mercado, no fueron publicados nuevos cómics esos que a el tanto le gustan, no salía a patinar con su patineta porque hacia muchooo calor y la verdad no tenía ganas hacer ¡nada de nada!...

La verdad que si estaba aburrido…pasaba sus días tirado en el sillón frente a la tele sin nada bueno para ver, encima eso, mientras que estaba déle que déle en cambiar de canal…

Miguel tenía una cara de aburrimiento total, Raphael que había llegado de hacer las compras, ve la cara de su hermano y le pregunta:

¡Oye cabeza hueca!, que cara te traes… ¿que te pasa? , -le dice con una extraña preocupación

Eh? .. ah! nada gruñón, solo estoy viendo la tele ¿no ves?

Si lo veo bobo, pero te lo pregunto por tu cara que parece de " perro a medio morir"

Oye Rapha! Y Tu tienes cara de "sapo amargado aplastado por un tren de carga DE TRECIENTAS TONELADAS " y yo no te digo nada! ¿Eh? -Le contesta Mike con un poco de enfado

" óyeme pedazo de animal! Como serás! Lo decía por tu expresión! Estupido!... -le dice Raphael acercándose peligrosamente a Mike.

Ayyy! Esta bien, perdón Rafita, lo que pasa es que estoy muy aburrido y no se que hacer…¿que hago? -Le pregunta con cara de niño bueno

Pues, ¿juega a los videos juegos?.-le sugiere

Ya los jugué a todos,

¿Y si ves una película?

No, ¡ya las vi a todas!

Y ¿compra nuevos cómics? -Le pregunta con enfado

No salio nada bueno aun….

¿y si usas la patineta? -Le dice con impaciencia

¡Nooo hace mucho calor para salir! -Le dice con desgano

¡Pues ponte a estudiar!, ¡ve a pasear a tu gato!, ¡entrena! ¡limpia tu cuarto! ¡prepara algo de comer! ¡medita! ¡fastidia a Leo! ¡usa la computadora de Donny! …. ¡AS LO QUE SEA CON MIL DEMONIOS! AH, AH, AH!- Le dice finalmente Raphael a los gritos, agitado y muy enojado.

Mike se queda mirando de una sola pieza a su hermano y con cara de puchero le dice muy tímidamente a Raphael.

Eso ya lo hice en la semana…. ¿no se te ocurre otra cosita rafita? -le dice Miguel Ángel casi llorando.

¡NOOO! -Se enfurece del todo Raphael y con su cara muy cerca a la de Mike

¡Bueno! Solo que no te enojes...-le contesta Mike asustado

¿Bueno se puede saber a que vienen todos esos gritos?- Se acerca Leonardo a sus hermanos con las manos en su cintura

Nada solo que le estoy sugiriendo a nuestro hermanito que es lo que puede hacer para que no sea ¡burro! Eh... Digo ¡Aburra! -Le contesta a Leo mirando burlonamente a Mike.

¡oye!- Le dice el aludido

Pues, que maneras tienes de sugerir las cosas Rapha, Digo, ¿ era necesario decirlo a los gritos? -Le responde Leo

No, pero sabes como me pongo yo cuando alguien me hace ¡perder la paciencia¡,- le dice mirando amenazadoramente a Mike

Míralo Leo… no se le puede preguntar nada sin que se le ¡salga la cadena A este loco! - le dice Mike a su hermano mayor

¡OYEME QUE FUISTE TU EL QUE EMPEZASTE!- Contesta Raphael más enojado y con ganas de pegarle.

BUENO, BUENO, BUENO ya es suficiente chicos,- les dice Leonardo a sus hermanos interponiéndose en el medio de los dos.

Pero yo estaba tranquilo y aburrido hasta que tú llegaste Rapha!

DALE, DALE ¡LE SIGUES VERDAD?

¡Bueno se acabo! ¡basta ya los dos! Rapha ve a tu cuarto por favor. -Le ordena Leo a su temperamental hermano.

Esta bien, esta bien, Intrépido, ya me voy a mi cuarto y tu ya veras mas tarde!.. -amenaza a Mike antes de retirarse...

¡Si, si si si uyy que miedo tengo!- le contesta Mike detrás de su hermano mayor

Mike, Mike, Mike Basta por favor, ya no lo provoques -le dice Leonardo con regaño.

Esta bien Leo le responde con la cabeza gacha

Y bien, ¿se puede saber que te pasa hermanito? Hace días que estas así. -Le pregunta Leo con ternura

Y Miguel Ángel le cuenta a su hermano mayor lo que le ocurre y diez minutos después….

-Y es así, hermano no se que hacer para entretenerme… ¿se te ocurre algo?

- pues Mira Mike la verdad no se, pero recuerda que en dos días nos vamos de viaje con nuestro amigo Usagi, el nos invito a su mundo y allí de seguro encontraremos algo con que entretenernos.

- Si lo se, ¡pero yo estoy aburrido ahora!..¿De seguro no se te ocurre algo? -Mike vuelve ala carga

- Mmmm., a ver hace mucho calor y…. ¡Ya lo se! porque no mejor compras unos globos, los llenas de agua y jugamos al carnaval! ¿Que te parece? -Le sugiere Leo

- ¡oye! ¡Que buena idea, hermano! Le contesta ya mas animado. ¡Voy corriendo enseguida vuelvo! ¡Gracias hermanote!- Se va después de abrazar a su hermano

¡de nada hermanito! -Lo mira Leo mientras Mike se va.

¡Ahhh! Este niño- Dice Leonardo suspirando, iré a mi cuarto

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Dónatelo….

presión de reactor….

¡normal¡

Temperatura de núcleo

45 grados

Sincronización

Al 98%

Potencia

Al 100

¡Controles!

¡Listos!

¡bien! ¡Enciéndelo Dónatelo!

¡Encendido!

…. BRRRrrrrrrrr….

-¿y?

- No funciona Leatherhead, creo que no hemos hecho bien los cálculos, algo debe estar fallando.

- si tienes razón amigo, creo que esto de crear un telé portal portátil, nos va a costar mas trabajo del que creíamos..- Dice muy cabizbajo el cocodrilo

- Pero no te pongas así amigo, habrá que hacer nuevamente los cálculos y revisar todo otra vez, no te rindas - le dice donny animándolo

- Mm., tienes razón amiguito ¡no nos rendiremos! Espero que podamos terminar con esto antes de que te vayas de viaje con tu familia.

- si, estoy muy ansioso por ir al mundo de Usagi, auque no exista la tecnología allí, espero encontrar algo interesante para ver.

- Lo encontraras te lo aseguro, tu maestro, tus hermanos y tu lo disfrutaran. -Le contesta el cocodrilo

- Dirás mis hermanos y yo, el sensei no ira de viaje. -Le dice donny mientras desarma el aparato

- ¿por que?

- porque recibirá la visita del Daimio, el se quedara de huésped en casa en la semana en nuestra ausencia- contesta Donny y se voltea separando las piezas del artefacto y sin darse cuenta se le cae una pequeña pieza del tele portal.

- ah ya veo, que lastima….pero igual se divertirá.. Bien continuemos

- si lo se, sigamos- le sonríe

Y los dos genios se ponen a trabajar y revisan las instalaciones del aparato una y otra vez, mientras que Leatherhead revisa las consolas de la computadora, Dónatelo rearma el aparato y repasan los cálculos otra vez

Mientras que en la sala…

¡LEOOOO….YA VOLVIIIII Y TRAJE LOS GLOBOS Y LOS RELLENE DE AGUAAA!…. ¡ VAMOS A JUGAAR!.- Entra gritando miguel ángel.

Hijo, miguel ángel por favor no grites, ¡mi cabeza va estallar!

¡upss¡ lo siento sensei, ¿ no ha visto a Leo?

Debe estar en su cuarto leyendo o meditando ¿y a que van a jugar tu hermano y tu? -le pregunta muy sereno su padre

¡al carnaval sensei! Nos divertiremos un rato, aunque solo los dos va ser un poco…- se queda pensativo- ¡YA SE, LE VOY A DECIR A DONNY Y LEATHERHEAD SI QUIEREN JUGAR CON NOSOTROS! - ¡Ahora vuelvo después busco a Leo! ¡DONNYYYYY!- y se va a los gritos y mientras que su maestro se agarra la cabeza.

¡Miguel ángel, no entres así al laboratorio de tu hermano! ¡lo tienes prohibi…- y ve a su hijo alejarse sin hacerle ningún caso.

¡Dios que haré con este niño¡ -dice rendido la rata

Mientras que Donny y Leatherhead continúan trabajando, de un portazo, entra Mike a los gritos. -Y los sobresalta a los dos

¡DONATELO, LEATHERHEAD NO QUIEREN JUGAR CON NOSO…

¡MIGUEL ANGEL, POR FAVOR, TE DIJE CIENTOS DE VECES QUE NO ENTRES ASI DE ESTA MANERA A MI LABORATORIO!- le reprende Dónatelo

¡Ah! Lo siento hermano, no quieren jugar conmigo y Leo al carna…

¡NO! ¿NO VES QUE ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO?, ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA TUS TONTERIAS!

No son tonterías. ¡compre unos globos para jugar al carnaval! ¡hace calor, nos mojaremos un poco! ¿De veras no quieres?- le dice a su hermano saltando y casi se tropieza con un cable.

¡CUIDADO! -Le dice Leatherhead

¡ AU..! ¡CASI, CASI ME CAIGO!- dice un poco asustado Mike

¡LO VES, LO VES! ¿MIRA LO QUE HACES MIGUELON?MIRA, YA VETE POR FAVOR!- lo echa Dónatelo a los empujones

¡Ya esta bien! ¡ya me voy, no te enojes Donny!- se retira Mike un poco triste

¡Vamos Dónatelo no era para tanto, no te alteres¡, ya sabes como es Miguel Ángel- trata de calmarlo el cocodrilo

¡ ya lo se! Solo que a veces me saca de quicio, me molesta que no me deje trabajar en paz, ¡ah, necesito unas vacaciones de el!- dice Donny tapándose la cara.

¡ja, ja, ja! – se ríe su amigo- esta bien, Donny sigamos trabajando

Si, sigamos- y los dos continúan trabajando

Veinte minutos después, en la sala, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel, jugaban a tirarse los globos entre ellos dos y entre tanta risa y mojando todos los pasillos de la guarida. Leonardo acierta todos los tiros que le da a su hermano y esquiva todo lo que le tira Miguel Ángel.

¡oye Leo eso no se vale! ¡los esquivas a todas! – le dice entre risas Miguel Ángel

¿y que? ¿acaso no se vale esquivar?- Le contesta pícaramente Leo

¿así, con que esas tenemos eh?, ¡Ahora vas a ver hermanote! -Y le trata de arrojar a Leo una bien grande.

¡Ey! ¡Esa va a doler! – se ríe y la esquiva sin problemas, pero justo Raphael, que pasaba por ahí con una lata de cerveza en la mano Y…..¡PLASHHHH! recibe de lleno la "bomba de agua" y… ¡chau lata de cerveza!

¡AAYYY… MI MANITA! ¡PERO, QUE DEMONIO…¿AHH? ¿TENIAS QUE SER TU CABEZA HUECA! ¡AHORA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- le grita furioso muy furioso Raphael y empieza a perseguirlo.

¡AHHYY! ¡PERDON RAPHAEL, FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – grita Mike y huye de las garras de su furioso hermano

¡ESPERA, RAPHAEL NO LE HAGAS NADA A MIKE! ¡ ESA BOMBA NO ERA PARA TIII!- y se hecha a correr Leonardo atrás de el

En el laboratorio Leatherhead y Dónatelo terminan de rearmar el aparato y lo ponen en funcionamiento y …. Entra corriendo Miguel Ángel al laboratorio de su hermano para esconderse de Raphael y al entrar se tropieza con ese mismo cable que casi se cae la ultima vez y unos segundos antes de que se tropiece…...!-¡CUIDADO! – grita Dónatelo –

¡PUMMMM! La maquina estalla y echa humo y cortocircuitos por todos lados inundando la guarida con olor a quemado.

-¡COF, COF, COF! ¿ESTAN BIEN CHICOS? – pregunta Leatherhead asustado a sus amigos

- ¡ COF, COF, COF, SI ESTOY BIEN LEATHERHEAD, COF, COF! ¿Y TU DONNY?- responde y le pregunta Mike a su hermano.

- ¡COF, COF, COF! ¿QUE SI ESTOY, QUE SI ESTOY BIEN? ¿EH? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN, MIGUEL ANGEL! ¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA, MIRA LO QUE PROVOCASTE! ¡TE DIGE UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NOO, QUE NO ENTRES A MI LABORATORIO DE ESTA MANERA! ¿QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA? ¿EH? ¡CONTESTA!- le grita muy furioso Dónatelo a su hermano

- Perdón, Dónatelo… perdón fue sin querer…yo solo huía, huía de Rapha… de verdad yo no quería…lo siento- dice apenado Miguel Ángel

- ¡CON PEDIRME PERDON NO VA A SOLUCIONAR NADA MIGUEL ANGEL! ¡¿MIRA TODO EL DESASTRE QUE OCACIONASTE? ¡TODO EL TRABAJO QUE NOS COSTO!

-¿Están bien?- pregunta Raphael que estaba en la puerta y le sigue Leonardo que llega después.

- ¿Que sucedió aquí?, ¿se encuentran bien? – Pregunta asustado Leo y se le suma El maestro Splinter que llego corriendo por la explosión-

- ¿hijos se encuentran bien? ¿No hay nadie herido?- pregunta asustado el sensei- ¿ Que ocurrió Dónatelo, explícame

- Lo que ocurrió sensei, que como siempre, ¡Miguel ángel entro corriendo a mi laboratorio sin golpear y se tropezó con un cable y arruino todo mi proyecto!-le explica Dónatelo muy enojado a su padre

-¿eso es cierto Miguel Ángel? ¡CONTESTAME!- le pregunta el maestro ahora también molesto a su hijo menor.

Miguel ángel solo lo mira y asiente con la cabeza gacha sin contestar, el maestro lo mira, se acerca y le dice.

Bien Miguel Ángel, veo que aceptas la culpa, te he dicho muchas veces que no entres así al laboratorio de tu hermano y el también te lo ha advertido infinidad de veces pero veo que no haces caso… no tengo otra alternativa – Se acerca a su hijo y con la mano le levanta la cara para que lo mire a los ojos- y le dice

Miguel Ángel estas castigado, y por tu impertinencia, ¡No iras al viaje con tus hermanos, te quedaras conmigo esa semana entrenando, a ver si así aprendes a obedecer cuando se te advierte!

Miguel Ángel mira a su maestro asombrado y queriendo protestar se arrepiente a último momento y finalmente dice:

Si sensei, como usted diga ¿me puedo retirar a mi cuarto?- le pregunta cabizbajo

Si , ve a tu cuarto – le dice su maestro y se retira muy triste

Y sus hermanos lo ven retirarse muy triste y Dónatelo lo ve y siente un poco de remordimiento quiere detenerlo pero Leonardo lo toma del brazo y le dice con la cabeza que no lo haga Dónatelo lo mira a los ojos dice si.

- Bien, Dónatelo ¿que te parece si te ayudo a limpiar este desastre, si? –le dice Leo queriendo animarlo.

- Si esta bien Leo, como quieras – le responde el genio

- ¡Oigan yo también les ayudo!- se suma Raphael

- hijos, si me disculpan yo me retiro, veré si aun no termino mi programa favorito- les dice a su discípulos y se retira – Si Sensei, les responden sus hijos

- Bien empecemos a limpiar y luego vemos que hacemos con este aparato- propone el cocodrilo y todos se ponen a trabajar. Mientras que los chicos recogen los restos del aparato, Leatherhead barre el piso y debajo de la mesa donde estaba trabajando Dónatelo, encuentra una pequeña pieza que le llama la atención- ¿y esto de donde es?- La mira, duda, mira los restos del tele portal y vuelve a dudar- mmm..., tengo un pequeño presentimiento, lo veré mas tarde- Dice y se la guarda en el bolsillo.

Mientras que esto sucede, Miguel Ángel esta acostado en su cama boca arriba, mira el techo y con lágrimas en los ojos se dice así mismo:

- ¡la verdad Miguel Ángel, eres un verdadero desastre, eres un completo idiota!

…

¡Hola soy yo de nuevo!

Bien este fue el primer capitulo, espero que no les haya sido muy largo, es mi primer fics y con el tiempo le iré tomando la mano. Recuerden si quieren comentar que les pareció pueden escribirme, toda opinión será bien recibida ````^^^^^^


	2. Chapter 2

! Hola a todos ¡Soy yo Mike Masters! y aquí les va el segundo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten y les advierto que mi historia sera larga, muy larga, así que a los ansiosos ¡tengan paciencia!

Diclamer: las tortugas no me pertenecen, solo esta loca historia y los nuevos personajes que Irán apareciendo producto de mi demente imaginación así que, ¡luz, cámara y acción!

**Una compensación**

Era domingo en la madrugada, Leonardo estaba en su habitación preparando la maleta para el viaje. Su buen amigo Usagi lo llevaría a el y a sus hermanos de vacaciones a su mundo, de verdad que estaba emocionado por conocer los orígenes de su amigo el conejo.

Pero también estaba triste por que el menor de sus hermanos no los acompañaría., habían pasado dos días del accidente y no se volvió a hablar del asunto después de eso, el sabia que su hermanito a veces, es decir, siempre se mete en problemas pero esa vez tenia el presentimiento del que Miguel Ángel no era el culpable de la explosión del aparato. Leonardo es sabido, que no entiende nada sobre "ciencias científicas" pero que un aparato explotase en pedazos solo por la "salida de un cable" en si, no tenia lógica.

- _"__**debe haber sido otra cosa, ¿pero que?**__"- _piensa Leonardo inmediatamente sacude su cabeza, deja su maleta a un lado y se dirige al Dojo de su maestro – "_**veré si convenzo al Maestro de que cambie el castigo y deje ir a Mike al viaje con nosotros"**__- _sigue pensando Leonardo y en el camino se cruza con Donny y Rapha que estaban parados en la puerta del dojo-

- Buen día chicos, ¿que hacen aquí? – pregunta Leo

- Venimos a hablar con Splinter, queremos pedirle que le permita ir a Mike al viaje con nosotros, en estos días a estado muy triste y me apena mucho verlo así- responde angustiado Donny

- Si además, también soy el responsable, si no hubiera perseguido a Mike esto no hubiera pasado y el vendría con nosotros- responde muy apenado Raphael

- Pues los tres hemos venido a lo mismo, así que entremos y veremos si convencemos juntos al Sensei – responde Leo y tocan la puerta

- "toc, toc, toc, toc"

- ¡Adelante¡ - se le oye decir Al sensei

- ¡Buenos días mis hijos! ¿ ya se prepararon para el viaje?- pregunta con una sonrisa

- ¡Si, sensei!- responden a coro

- Bien me alegro, pero ¿a que se deben esas caras tan largas mis niños?- pregunta el maestro.

- Sensei, venimos los tres a pedirle que si por favor, puede dejar que Miguel Ángel viaje con nosotros, Padre, el esta muy mal por lo que paso y por eso le pedimos que aun que sea cambie su castigo por otro, por favor padre!- le ruega Leo

- ¡Si Sensei!, además también soy el responsable por lo que paso, por perseguirlo, y por no poder controlarme y querer pegarle y además a mi no me castigo Sensei!- continua Raphael –

- Si padre, yo se como es Miguel Ángel, admito que me enoje mucho con el pero, creo que el castigo fue mucho Seinsei... ¿podría retractarse del castigo?- termina Dónatelo

El sensei mira a sus hijos, sé queda pensativo por lo que acaba de escuchar… suspira y finalmente dice:

- Hijos míos, lo lamento pero esta vez no voy a cumplirles su petición- responde seriamente el maestro.

- ¡pero Sensei! Si solo camb…- dicen los chicos protestando

- ¡silencio! Y escúchenme todos – Les ordena a sus hijos y continua- Se que están tristes por que su hermano no ira con ustedes, pero tienen que entender que si no actúo de esta forma su hermano jamás se aplicara, Le he dicho miles de veces que no entrara al laboratorio de su hermano de una forma tan brusca, le advertí de los peligros que puedan ocurrir si así lo hiciera, no me ha hecho caso y por mas que sea perseguido por Raphael o por quien fuera, debe acudir a mi si es necesario.- continua el maestro- Además si yo cambiara el castigo, lo único que lograría es Que Miguel ángel espere que yo olvide un castigo y el próximo , el próximo y el próximo, ¿ me entendieron? – les pregunta a sus hijos

- Si sensei- asienten rendidos los chicos

- Muy bien, igual no se preocupen ya se le va a pasar y a ustedes también- termina el sensei

- Bien hijos pueden retirarse, en dos horas llegara Usagi y lo mejor es que se vallan cuanto antes. – finaliza el sensei

- ¡si maestro!- y los chicos se retiran con una reverencia.

Cuando salen los chicos del cuarto del maestro, se cruzan con Miguel Ángel que sale de su habitación y el con una enorme sonrisa los saluda.

¡Buen día chicos!, ¿ya están listos para el viaje?¿ están emocionados, no?- los chicos se miran con incredulidad y es Leo quien le contesta

Ehhh, si Mike estamos listos y emocionados, en Cuanto llegue Usagi partiremos enseguida… ¿y tu como estas?- le pregunta

¿yo? estoy muy bien, Leo como siempre, ¡espero que se diviertan! ¡Que tengan un Buen viaje! – les dice – y si me disculpan hermanos yo me retiro, me voy a entrenar tengo que adelantarme en mi entrenamiento o si no ustedes se me adelantaran otra vez - y se retira muy alegre y sus hermanos lo miran extrañados

¡ah!, me olvidaba!- se voltea y los mira- ¡ tráiganme un regalo o algo rico del otro mundo ! ¡no lloren por mi!- les dice con burla y se va.

La verdad que esta triste, se hace el que no le importa- Dice Dónatelo

Si es verdad, ¡encima se va a entrenar en un domingo por la Mañana! Y Nunca entrena en un Domingo! – responde asombrado Raphael

Pero es como dice el Sensei ya se la pasara, bien sigamos preparando los equipajes- dice Leo y cada uno de los chicos entran su habitación

Dos horas después llegan Usagi, el Daimyo y su renacido hijo a la guarida y son recibidos por el Sensei y sus hijos, menos por Miguel quien sigue entrenando .Entre, saludos, risas y despedidas las tortugas y el conejo se van.

¡Que tengan un buen viaje hijos míos! Y espero que disfruten de sus vacaciones… ¡Y tu Leonardo, mantén controlado a Raphael, que no se meta en problemas!- Advierte al Sensei mirando de reojo al aludido quien lo mira con reproche y maldiciendo por lo bajo

¡Ja, ja, ja si Sensei, como usted diga! ¡nos vemos, adiós!- se despide Leonardo

¡adiós!- se despiden todos y acto seguido Usagi abre un portal, se introducen y desaparecen. Splinter invita a su amigo el Daimyo a tomar un te mientras conversan. En ese momento sale del cuarto de entrenamiento Miguel Ángel y se acerca a su maestro, el lo mira y le pregunta.

Bien, ¿ya terminaste con tu entrenamiento, hijo mío?

Si sensei, quería preguntarle que puedo hacer, como ya termine con mi rutina y por lo de mi castigo….- El sensei mira la cara de tristeza de su hijo y le responde con una sonrisa

Hijo, tu castigo era no ir al viaje, pero fuera de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando te mantengas dentro de la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Si maestro, como diga!- responde ahora sonriendo también y mas animado y se acerca al hijo del Daimyo, quien estaba sentado junto a su padre y le dice:

Oye, ¿no quieres jugar conmigo A los Video juegos? Tengo uno que es muy divertido ¿ Vienes?- extendiéndole la mano y el pequeño le responde alegre

¡si vamos a jugar! Va ser muy divertido… pero, ¿que son los videos juegos? ¿me enseñaras a jugarlos?- le pregunta incrédulo

Ja, ja, ja no te preocupes yo te enseñare y nos vamos a divertir mucho ya lo veras- le responde Mike tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su cuarto. El sensei mira a su hijo y se entristece un poco

Splinter, viejo amigo mío ¿que es lo que te ocurre?- le pregunta el Daimyo

Lo que me ocurre amigo mío, es que no debí castigar así a mi hijo, estoy arrepentido. Miguel ángel es un chico muy travieso e inquieto, puede que a veces debido a su forma de ser se meta en dificultades muy seguido, pero también en estos últimos tiempos hemos tenido que vivir situaciones muy difíciles para todos, debido a Shredder, al clan del pie y a todos los enemigos que debimos enfrentar juntos- Suspira y continua- Cuando surgió lo del viaje Al mundo de Usagi, me pareció perfecto para que fueran unas buenas vacaciones para todos mis hijos y quería que se separaran un poco de mi, es por eso que no fui con ellos. Ellos pasaron por muchas situaciones complicadas y se merecían un poco de tranquilidad, pero tuve que castigar a Miguel Ángel y le prohibí que fuera a ese viaje.

Pero no tenias opción, amigo, además pusiste limites y a veces nuestros hijos lo ignoran por ciertos motivos y cuando lo hacen, debemos imponer castigo, así somos los padres Splinter, no te aflijas.- Lo consuela el Daimyo

Si lo se, Mis otros hijos esta mañana me persuadieron para que cambiara de parecer y dejara ir su hermano con ellos yo no les hice caso, Miguel Ángel también se esforzó mucho y a arriesgado su vida como los demás y se merecía estas vacaciones, lo prive de un poco de diversión junto a sus hermanos…. debí cambiar el castigo de eso me arrepiento- finaliza muy triste

No debes arrepentirte, un castigo es un castigo y además ya habrá otras oportunidades para que el menor de tus hijos disfrute de unas merecidas vacaciones- Le dice su amigo

Si tienes razón amigo mió, lo compensare de alguna forma- Le sonríe Splinter

Lo que si Splinter yo también te privare de tus vacaciones- Se ríe el Daimyo- ya que mi hijo y yo estamos acá, me gustaría que me hicieras el honor de entrenar a mi hijo en el arte del ninjitsu, yo te soy sincero, me es difícil ser estricto con el y no puedo imponerle limites, es que es tan pequeño y ahora que a renacido… ¡ah! ,no se si me entiendes- dice el Daimyo rendido

¡Ja, ja, ja!.. Claro que te entiendo Daimyo, a mi me paso con mis hijos cuando eran pequeños, eran todos tan tiernos y me era difícil imponerles limites. No te preocupes yo lo entrenare será todo un honor para mi- finaliza Splinter

¡Gracias Amigo, ¡ no sabes como te lo agradezco!.

No hay nada que agradecer y si me disculpas, iré a preparar mas te- se retira a la cocina

Mientras que en el otro mundo, las tortugas y el conejo caminan para llegar al hogar de Usagi donde se hospedaran durante la semana, mientras conversan…

Ah, ya veo es por eso Que Miguel-San no nos acompaña, Es una lastima me hubiera gustado poder tener el honor de enfrentarme en un combate con el campeón del Battle Nexus- dice apenado Usagi

¡Oye, Usagi, No sabes lo que dices!- le responde con ironía Raphael

¿Pero por que dices eso, Raphael-san?- le pregunta Usagi extrañado- Miguel –San me parece un gran guerrero, se debe poseer de gran habilidad y técnica para poder ganar el Battle Nexus- lo defiende Usagi con seriedad

Usagi ignóralo por favor, Raphael solo esta celoso de que nuestro hermanito haya sido el campeón, además Mike lo fastidia mucho con eso y el no lo soporta demasiado- Le dice Leo a Usagi, mientras que mira a Raphael con burla

¡Bah! ¡Ya cállate Leo!- le dice con fastidio Rapha

Pero la verdad, que pena que no haya venido el castigo debe haber sido muy duro para el- Finaliza el conejo

Si la verdad es una pena, pero igual tengo dudas de que halla sido el culpable de la explosión del aparato- Dice Leo- a propósito Dónatelo ¿estas seguro, de que fue la salida brusca del cable lo que provoco la explosión?¿no pudo haber sido otra cosa? – pregunta Leonardo al genio

Si estoy seguro Leo, ese cable era lo que alimentaba de energía al tele-portal y si es cortado bruscamente puede provocar una parada y una acumulación de energía en el núcleo lo que produce un calentamiento extremo y se produce la explosión, además con Leatherhead revisamos el aparato y los controles una y otra vez y estaba todo en orden para ponerlo en funcionamiento- le responde el genio- No hay ninguna duda, Leonardo y aunque me duela que Mike no viniera con nosotros, el era el culpable- termina Dónatelo con determinación

Bien como tu digas hermano, lo mejor es olvidar el asunto y empezar a disfrutar de este paisaje y de estas vacaciones- Le dice Leo a sus hermanos y a Usagi

¡Así se habla Leonardo-san, ¡ Ya lo verán amigos míos, mi mundo les encantara- le responde el conejo y siguen su camino.

Mientras esto ocurre, en otra parte de las alcantarillas de New York: Leatherhead trabaja rearmando el tele- portal y coloca la pequeña pieza que encontró debajo del escritorio de trabajo de Dónatelo. Después de dos horas de arduo trabajo, el cocodrilo pone en marcha el artefacto y ¡este funciona perfectamente!, lo que Leatherhead se felicita a si mismo y dice:

- ¡yo sabia que algo no andaba bien!, era imposible que el tele-portal explotara por la salida del cable de energía, era esa pequeña pieza que faltaba lo que lo provoco- termina contento pero se lamenta- ¡pobre mi pequeño amigo Mike, fue culpado y castigado de algo que no tuvo nada que ver, solo fue un proceso de armado que salio mal!, cuando regrese Dónatelo hablaré con el.- Leatherhead apaga el aparato y lo guarda en un lugar seguro

La semana pasa rápido y en un sábado por la noche, mientras que Splinter y Miguel Ángel miran una película, regresan de su "luna de miel" April Y Casey, quien carga las pesadas maletas

¡hola Mike, hola maestro!, ¿tanto tiempo como están?- les pregunta April muy feliz y abraza a Mike y al sensei

¡Muy bien señor y señora Jones!- los saluda con una reverencia Splinter

Ah! Me gusta como suena eso de "señora", maestro aunque aun tengo que acostumbrarme - le responde con una sonrisa April

¡yo muy bien! ¡me alegra que hayan vuelto, los extrañe mucho a los dos!¡¿ me han traído algún regalo?- les pregunta Mike

¡Claro que si amigo, le hemos traído obsequios para todos!- le responde Casey mientras que abraza a Miguel Ángel y le frota la cabeza

A propósito, chicos como les fue en su "Tour espacial", ¿se divirtieron?- les pregunta Mike al matrimonio mientras abre su regalo

Ah, fue muy divertido, la luna de miel fue muy especial para ambos, el regalo que nos hizo los utroms fue muy original de su parte- le dice April mientras le da su regalo a Splinter

A propósito, ¿y Leo, Rapha y Donny?- pregunta Casey que mira por todos lados

Mis hijos se fueron de viaje hace una semana al mundo de Usagi, creo que volverán mañana por la mañana- responde Splinter

Ya veo, ¿y tu porque no fuiste con ellos Miguel Ángel?- pregunta April

No fui porque estoy castigado, descompuse un aparato en el que estaba trabajando Donny y…Lo arruine todo- dice apenado

¡Ay, ay, ay tenias que ser tu Miguel!- le dice Casey lamentándose

Pero igual, ¿ustedes no era que no venían en dos meses? – les pregunta Mike

Si lo que sucede es que un cliente mió me llamo antes del viaje para que le conseguirá unos cuadros muy antiguos que se vendían en un Museo de California y como se los conseguí a un buen precio, me recompensó con un viaje a una Playa privada llamada East Haven en New Haven que se encuentra a 159 kilómetros de New York ; este señor es muy rico y me dijo que puedo quedarme en su residencia privada por una semana y ya me dio ¡sus llaves¡- les dice April muy entusiasmada

Así es, por eso queríamos verlos antes ya que iremos a esa playa mañana- dice Casey

Ah entiendo, pero espero que se diviertan mucho- les desea Mike y en ese momento se abre un portal en la sala y las otras tortugas salen de allí, han regresado y por la puerta de entrada Entra Leatherhead.- ¡son mis hermanos!

¡ah chicos volvieron! ¡que gusto volver a verlos! ¡Hola Leatherhead! – dicen April y Casey acercándose a ellos

¡hola April, Casey!-se saludan los chicos y entre abrazos y mas saludos Leatherhead llama la atención de Dónatelo

¡Dónatelo, colega amigo mió tengo algo muy importante que comunicarte! Y en privado si es posible - le dice el Cocodrilo

Si Leatherhead, vamos a mi laboratorio- y ambos se retiran

Mientras esto sucede, las otras tortugas, el maestro y los humanos se ponen a conversar contando lo vivido en las ultimas semanas y media hora después vuelven Leatherhead y Dónatelo quien tenia una expresión muy triste y dice

¡Escúchenme todos!, tengo algo que decirles en especial a Mike- y todos se voltean

Quiero decir que hubo una terrible equivocación, Miguel Ángel es inocente, auque si es culpable por entrar bruscamente a mi laboratorio no tuvo la culpa por la explosión del tele- portal, el error fue mió- Dice muy apenado- Cuando desarme la parte mas importante del aparato no me di cuenta que se cayo una pieza fundamental para el funcionamiento del artefacto. La pieza es la que mantiene regulada la energía que alimenta el núcleo y como falto fue un calentamiento lo que provoco la explosión- finaliza Dónatelo acercándose a Mike, le toca el hombro y le dice: ¡¿podrías perdonarme Miguel Ángel!

¡Claro que si hermano!, no te preocupes igual también es mi culpa yo entre a tu laboratorio cuando no debía hacerlo, aunque peligrara mi vida - le dice Miguel Ángel mirando a Raphael quien le saca la lengua

Pero por mi culpa te perdiste el viaje y te culpe y fuiste castigado injustamente- Contesta Donny

¡OH, vamos Donny no te pongas así!, ¡ya fue! Me alegro de que no haya sido toda mi culpa, pero tampoco estés triste, fue solo un error- Lo anima Mike aunque esta un poco triste también y se acerca a ambos Splinter

Hijo mió, la próxima vez trata de averiguar bien como ocurren los accidentes antes de acusar, que no ocurra otra vez, así ya nadie será castigado injustamente ¿de acuerdo?- le dice Splinter A su hijo el genio

Si sensei, no ocurrirá de nuevo, pero Ay que compensar a Mike De alguna forma no puede quedarse sin vacaciones ¿no cree?- le dice Donny

Si tienes razón, perdón Miguel Ángel te compensaremos de alguna forma- dice el Sensei

De verdad ya no importa Sensei- Contesta Mike desanimado

En ese momento April y Casey se miran, se sonríen y ambos asienten y es April quien encuentra una solución

¿y si Mike viene con nosotros a la Playa? – propone April

Miguel Ángel se alegra y se anima de nuevo y las otras tortugas se alegran también

¡Oye, April que buena idea! ¡¿ En serio puedo ir con ustedes?, Sensei ¿me da permiso para ir?- le pide a su Sensei

Mmm, es en una playa privada y no habrá mucha gente rondando por ahí y si tienes cuidado de no ser visto… en ese caso- el sensei lo piensa y dice con una sonrisa- ¡esta bien puedes ir!

¡UUUPPPPYYY! ¡SIIIII! AL MAR, MAR!- dice muy feliz y a los gritos Mike y las otras tortugas se tapen los oídos por los gritos que da el travieso

¡AYYY! ¡De verdad que no extrañare esos gritos cuando te vallas!- le dice Rapha tapándose los oídos

¡Bien Mike, ya cálmate o sino tus gritos no perforara los oídos!- le dice Leo a su hermanito

¡Esta bien Leo!, ya me calme ¿ y cuando partimos Casey?- pregunta el escandaloso

Pues viajamos mañana bien temprano, así que ve a preparar ya la maleta- le responde Casey

¡Si! ¡Voy corriendo, ya la preparo!- y se va corriendo a su habitación. Y los demás lo ven alejarse muy alegremente.

Ya era domingo por la mañana y Mike se despide de sus hermanos y su padre , en ese instante llegan Casey y April en la camioneta. Después escuchar largos 15 minutos de consejos por parte de su padre y Leonardo, El travieso y sus amigos humanos parten y después de 2 horas de viaje, llegan a la playa privada.

-¡SI, Si, EL MAR, EL MAR, EL MAR! …..¡AQUIII ESTA MIKEEE!- dice con euforia Mike

-¡Oye Mike ten cuidado te pueden ver!, además estas bajo mi cuidado, no lo olvides!- le sugiere Casey retándolo

- Esta bien Casey tendré cuidado igual no hay nadie, además soy un Ninja ¿recuerdas?- dice Mike levantando los brazos

- si, si, si- le responde Casey con ironía- ven ayúdame con las maletas- Y los tres entran en la residencia a la orilla del mar, era grande y muy lujosa como esas casas de las películas viejas de Hollywood

- ¡Woo! ¡Fiuuu! ¡Que lujo! El bastardo si que es muy rico- dice Casey muy asombrado

- ¡oye Casey no hables así! Modera tu lenguaje…- Lo reta su flameante esposa

- ¡oppsss, lo siento querida!, voy a moderar mi vocabulario- se disculpa Casey apenado

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Uy si!, "oppss lo siento queridaaa, mi amor, mi vida, mi pastelito, voy a moderar mi vocabulario" - lo imita con burla Mike afinando la voz

-¡Bah, ya cállate Miguel Ángel no me molestes!- le dice enojado y sonrojado Casey

- Ja, ja, ja ya basta chicos, no peleen- se ríe April

- Bah, como digas "dominado" ¿oye April, puedo ir a dar una vuelta por la playa?- pregunta Mike

- Esta bien, pero recuerda aunque sea privada, igual puede haber otras personas rondando por ahí, así que ¡cuídate!- le advierte April

- Si amiga, como digas – y se retira tapándose la cabeza con una campera con capucha

- ¡vuelve para la hora del almuerzo, Miguel Ángel!- le grita April

¡Siiii!- responde mientras se aleja

Miguel ángel recorre la playa, pisando la arena caliente y se deleita con el paisaje :era una playa muy hermosa el agua clara y a lo lejos podía apreciarse una pequeña montaña de piedras y el decide subirla y cuando sube se podía apreciar toda la playa desde arriba y exclama.

¡Woo! ¡Que linda vista! ¡Ojala mis hermanos estuvieran aquí, de seguro les encantara! ¿eh? ¡Se ve que hay mucha marea! ¿se podrá surfear aquí?- se pregunta y cuando levanta la vista, ve a una chica que esta de espaldas frente al mar, vestida con un solero corto color verde agua. Mike se esconde para no ser visto.

Si que hay gente aquí, tenia razón April, mejor me voy antes de que me vea – y cuando se gira siente un ruido como si tiraran algo. Esto le llama la atención y se voltea nuevamente y cuando lo hace, ve que la chica tira un montón de objetos envueltos y con mucha furia.

Órale, ¿Qué le pasara a esa señorita? – se pregunta Miguel, mientras sigue observando la escena y en ese instante la joven abre los brazos y se arroja al mar. Miguel Ángel se asusta y va velozmente hacia donde se arrojo la chica

¡OYEE! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- grita Mike demasiado tarde y puede ver la altura de donde se arrojo la joven

¡DIOS MIO, ESTA CHICA ESTA LOCA SE VA A MATAR!, ¡NO CREO QUE SE HAYA TIRADO DE ESTA ALTURA PARA NADAR! ¿O SI?- Mike entra en pánico- ¡AYY NO SE QUE HACER! ¿QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO?- se pone histérico- ¡YA SE! ¡SI EN CINCO MINUTOS NO SALE A LA SUPERFICIE! ¡ME ARROJARE A SALVARLA! ¡ES COMO DIJO DONATELO UNA VEZ, EL CEREBRO SE PUEDE DAÑAR SI PERMANECE SIN OXIGENO POR MAS CINCO MINUTOS!- y mira el mar y la chica no ha salido- ¡¿PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? ¡SI YA PASARON MAS DE CINCO MINUTOS!- y la tortuga se arroja al mar a rescatarla

Donde estaban era muy alto y de seguro era muy probable salir dañado al caer al mar y Miguel Ángel nadaba mirando por todos lados y no haya a la chica – **"**_**donde estará no la encuentro por ningún lado, ¿la habrá arrastrado la correntada?"**_- piensa la tortuga hasta que la encuentra enredada entre las algas **–"**_**Ah, ahí esta"- **_La toma de la cintura, la desenreda de las plantas y nada hacia arriba hasta salir a la superficie.

Miguel Ángel la carga en brazos, la acuesta en la arena y le revisa los signos vitales: La chica no respira.

¡Diablos no respira!, llegue demasiado tarde- se lamenta el travieso- Ni modo tendré que aplicarle las técnicas de resucitación- dice la tortuga con decisión y empieza por aflojarle el vestido, le abre la boca y le aplica la respiración y los masajes de resucitación cardiaca.

¡1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15!- y le aplica mas respiración y vuelve con los masajes

¡1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15 ¡vamos, vamos reacciona! -Dice la tortuga con una seriedad muy poca veces vista en el y después de agonizantes cinco minutos en los cuales Miguel nunca se dio por vencido, la chica tose, escupe el agua que había tragado y vuelve en si.

¡si, lo hice me alegro de haberle prestado atención a las clases de Dónatelo!- dice triunfante y se acerca a la joven y le pregunta suavemente- ¿oye, estas bien?

La chica lo mira confundida y lejos de asustarse, solo lo mira y con una sonrisa le dice:

- ¿Acaso eres un ángel?- y se desmaya

…..

¡Hola chicos!, ¡soy yo de nuevo! Bien este a sido el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste, en el próximo capitulo les prometo que no sera Tan largo. Quería agradecerles desde aquí todo el apoyo que me han dado todos ustedes y muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida. ¡Nos veremos en el tercer capitulo! Bye, bye


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos ¡ ¡ aquí les traigo la tercera parte! ¡Quería agradecerles sus rewies a Yunuen A Rose, Juanis, Axcell a Margui, gracias por su apoyo y el tercer capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes!**

**Diclamer. Las tortugas no me pertenecen solo los hechos de este fics y todos los personajes inventados.**

**¡Luz cámara y acción!**

**La ****joven y el mar**

Apriill, nena ¿ que es lo que estas preparando para almorzar?- pregunta Casey a su esposa

¿eh?, estoy preparando unos tacos cariño, algo sencillo para poder disfrutar de comer allí afuera- le responde con una sonrisa- Dime Casey, ¿Ya terminaste de desempacar?

Claro que si, auque solo lo nuestro, que Mike se ocupe de sus cosas- le dice a April- sabes nena, creo que no fue una buena idea de que Miguel viniera con nosotros

¿por que dices eso?- le responde extrañada su esposa

Por que tener a Mike aquí es como si hubiéramos tenido nuestro primer hijo- contesta seriamente- April lo mira incrédula y le pregunta sonrojada- ¿y eso a que Viene Casey?

Por que tenerlo aquí significa vigilarlo, cuidarlo para que nadie lo vea, para que no se lastime cuando usa su patineta y para que no se meta en problemas, en fin- Lo dice con desgano

¿ah? ¿Era por eso?, ja ja ja, yo creí que era por otra cosa, Casey, además no te preocupes Miguel ya tiene 15 años, pronto tendrá 16 y puede cuidarse solo- lo reconforta su esposa

Si lo se, pero antes de irnos Leonardo me pidió o mejor dicho, me "imploro" que le mantuviera un "ojo" encima en su hermano y antes de que Miguel Ángel corra peligro o que "yo" corra Peligro si le fallo a Leonardo, prefiero sacrificarme como "niñera" y cuidar del niño ese- termina de mala gana Casey

Ah, amor mió, creo que exageras un poco, pero no te preocupes, estoy yo para ayudarte- se acerca y besa a su esposo

Ay April, como me alegro de haberte tomado como mi esposa- y le devuelve el beso- A propósito, ¿no debería haber vuelto ya?- dice mirando el reloj

¿ eh? Si tienes razón, se fue hace más de 4 horas, espero que no le halla pasado nada….

¡APRILLL, CASEYYYY VENGAN PRONTO, POR FAVORRR! – Y los tortolitos se alarman con los gritos que da Miguel Ángel y salen corriendo hacia afuera

¡¿pero que demonios pasa Mike?- se alteran Casey y April y observan asombrados la escena: Mike estaba completamente empapado , sangrando en uno de sus hombros y con una chica desmayada recostada en sus brazos

¿pero Miguel que es lo que paso?- Pregunta atónita April

Mientras eso ocurre, en la ciudad de New York, en un callejón oculto se encontraban un pequeño grupo de jóvenes tatuados con chaquetas, y en ellas estaban estampadas con dibujos de los "dragones púrpuras", que estaban escondidos esperando "algo" o a "alguien".

En ese momento se acerca un lujoso auto color negro y se frena delante de ellos. Se abre la puerta y de el salen tres personas vestidas con trajes azules y atrás de ellos, un hombre muy elegantemente vestido quien se acerca a los dragones, el hombre se sonríe, extiende su mano al líder del grupo, entregándole un pequeño paquete y le dice:

Bien muchacho como te lo había prometido, aquí esta tu "premio" por haberme hecho llegar esa " excelente información"

Muchas gracias señor "Ka", fue todo un placer hacer " negocios" con usted- le responde el joven muy complacido

Pero no lo digas como si todo hubiera terminado, aun me son de mucha utilidad- contesta seriamente y sigue- necesito un ultimo favor

Como ordene señor Ka, ¿Qué es lo que necesita de los dragones?- pregunta el líder

Necesito ubicar a un joven que me debe muchos favores- dice muy enojado- se ha escapado de mi control y desde hace meses que lo estoy buscando y tengo entendido de que perteneció en el pasado a su banda, los dragones púrpuras- finaliza el hombre

Pero por nuestro grupo han pasado muchas personas y muchos de ellos han sido aniquilados, otros fueron arrestados y algunos han querido abandonar, pero los asesinamos ya que nosotros no "perdonamos a los traidores"- finaliza el joven muy orgulloso

Pero al que busco es muy astuto y un excelente artista marcial , se que esta con vida y necesito ubicarlo si o si, Les pagare con mucho mas "yellow" si lo encuentran- dice el hombre

Muy bien señor ka, lo encontraremos, pero ¿como se llama el joven que busca? ¿tiene alguna fotografía?- y el hombre le entrega una foto

Su nombre es Raymond Adams y quiero a ese traidor "cueste lo que cueste"

Si señor como usted desee, en cuanto lo ubiquemos se lo informaremos - se despide el joven y la banda se retira

Bien regresemos a mi mansión, tengo muchos otros negocios que atender - dice el señor ka a sus hombres y se marchan

En la playa…

En el baño, Casey revisa el hombro de Mike, este estaba con una cortadura muy profunda y esta herida sangraba mucho, le aplica un antiséptico y Miguel Grita un poco

¡Auchh!, ¡Casey esto ardeee!- dice entre dientes

Lo se amigo sopórtalo, pero creo que hay que cocer, no creo que se cure así nomás esto es profundo, ¿con que te lo diste?- pregunta Casey

No lo se, la verdad no me di cuenta aunque creo que debe haber sido un coral- dice- estaba tan preocupado por rescatar a esa chica, que no…¿crees que estará bien?- pregunta preocupado Mike

No te preocupes Miguel, April esta con ella- contesta su amigo

Mientras, en el dormitorio principal, April le quita a la joven la ropa mojada y la viste con su propia ropa y es cuando la desviste que descubre numerosos y viejos moretones en todo el cuerpo de la joven **- ¡**_**pobrecita, esta toda golpeada**_**!-** piensa- "_**sera por esto que intento suicidarse**_"- dice lamentándose, en ese instante entran Casey y Mike que aun sigue sangrando.

¿como te encuentras Miguel?- pregunta April

Bien, pero creo que me deberás cocer, April, la herida es muy profunda- contesta Mike- ¿y la chica, como esta?

Esta bien, pero esta muy agotada Mike, aun no despierta, pero descuida en cuanto termine de atenderla, te curare. Espero que puedas soportar la aguja Mike- termina con una sonrisa su amiga

¡claro que puedo soportarlo Amiga, ya soy casi un hombre, ya no soy un niño llorón!- le contesta Miguel, no muy convencido de si mismo

Y en ese instante la joven se despierta lentamente…

- mmmm, ahhh, ya no, ya no- murmura entre dormida

- ¡Se esta despertando!- dice Mike

- ¿eh? Si se esta despertando, ¡vamos Mike, escóndete rápido antes de que te vea!- Le dice Casey empujándolo

- ¿pero por que, Casey si ya me vio?- dice enojado Mike

- ¡no importa! Como estaba inconciente por ahí ahora no te recuerde- insiste el humano

- ¡pero, pero!- protesta Mike

- Vamos, Mike obedece, es por tu bien- le dice April y este asiente y se esconde detrás del armario

- ok, amiga como digas- y se queda ahí de mala gana

La joven despierta lentamente y mira hacia todos lados muy confundida…

¿en donde estoy? ¿que es este lugar? – pregunta

Estas en nuestra casa señorita, ¿como estas?- dice April

Bien eso creo- le responde, los mira a los dos y dice- ¿quienes son ustedes?

Yo soy April o Neil y el es mi esposo Casey Jones- Le responde April

Pero, ¿como llegue yo aquí?, no lo recuerdo- dice muy confundida

Estas aquí por que vimos como te arrojaste al agua y yo me arroje al mar a sacarte- le dice Casey mirando a su esposa para que siga la mentira

Así es y como no reaccionabas te reanimamos, por poco y mueres jovencita- le dice dulcemente April

Es verdad, yo me arroje al mar, ahora lo recuerdo- dice la joven tapando su cara con las manos- es que yo…no quise..no- dice la joven queriendo llorar y es ese instante la joven se sobresalta asustando a la pareja, como si recordara algo y dice en voz alta

¡LA CRIATURA DE VERDE! ¡LA CRIATURA VERDE!- dice a los gritos y esto pone en alerta a la pareja

¿de que esta hablando?- dice Casey haciéndose el desentendido

¡DE LA CRIATURA VERDE! FUE UNA PERSONA DE VERDE, LO VI, LO VI- insiste la joven a los gritos

Disculpe señorita, pero usted estuvo sin signos vitales por mucho tiempo y es probable que lo que vio fue producto de su inconciencia- dice tratando de desviarla April

¡NO, NO, NO! ¡FUE ESA CRITURA LA QUE ME SACO, NO ESTOY INVENTANDO NADA, CREANME!- insiste la joven un poco alterada

¡pero señorita! Mi esposa le dijo que estuvo apunto de morir y quizás su mente al reaccionar le jugo una mala pasada…

¡NO! YO LO VI, FUE ESA COSA LA QUE ME SALVO- insiste la joven ahora muy enojada-¡YO SENTI ALGO CALIENTE ENTRANDO POR MI BOCA! ¡CUANDO REACCIONE LO VI QUE ME ESTABA SOSTENIENDO! ¿POR QUE NADIE ME CREE? ¡NO ESTOY LOCA, LO VI!- termina diciendo entre lagrimas

Jovencita, lo caliente que sintió entrando por su boca fue mi respiración,lo que vio, entiéndalo, fue producto de su imaginación- le termina diciendo Casey

¡no es así, yo lo vi!- dice llorando y tapándose la cara- Miguel Ángel al escuchar toda la discusión siente pena por la joven y decide Salir de su escondite…

¡Casey, April!- y sale Mike

La joven lo ve salir y se sorprende, Casey y April se tapan la cara desaprobando lo hecho por la tortuga, Mike se acerca a la joven mirándolo sorprendida y este mira a sus amigos y dice

¡lo siento, amigos ya no hace falta negar mi existencia! – la mira a la joven y con una sonrisa dice- ¡ella ya me vio!

En las alcantarillas….

En la sala principal, el maestro Splinter mira su telenovela favorita y el programa es interrumpido por un boletín especial…

"ultimo momento: informamos a toda la comunidad y en especial a todos los habitantes de la ciudad de New York que según nos informo la policía y todas las fuerzas de seguridad, que se han encontrado en las ultimas 24 horas en diferentes partes de la ciudad, cadáveres de 14 personas salvajemente mutiladas, muchas de ellas importantes representantes de la política y otras con pesados antecedentes penales, se desconocen las causas de los horrendos crímenes, las fuerzas especiales se encuentran en los lugares de .los hechos para su investigación, se le seguiré a la comunidad tener precaución y extremar las medidas de seguridad hasta un nuevo aviso, informo Harold Jordán para El canal 6, sigan con su programa favorito"- Esto preocupo mucho al sensei y teme que en New York vuelva a desencadenarse nuevos problemas que puedan perjudicar la paz que reina hoy en su querido hogar, mira hacia la pared donde esta colgado un retrato de el y sus amados hijos y exclama :

¡espero que no tengamos que intervenir! – dice lamentándose

En la casa de la playa, La joven mira de los pies a la cabeza a Miguel Ángel, asombrada y no parece asustarla mas bien parece fascinada por lo que ve, ella se acerca mas a la tortuga y puede ver los bellos ojos azules que se encuentran detrás de esa mascara anaranjada. Ella pone su mano en el rostro de Mike y el se sonroja un poco y ella dice.

- ¡eres real! ¡Yo sabia que no estaba loca!- y se le acerca un poco mas y esto pone muy nervioso a Mike y la tortuga puede ver mas de cerca lo bella que es la joven.

Era una chica no muy alta, su piel era blanca y muy fina, su cabello es castaño oscuro, ondulado largo hasta su cintura y su rostro parecía tener rasgos orientales pero no lo era y lo que más destacaba de ella eran esos raros pero hermosos ojos grises claros. Esto provoco que los latidos del corazón de Miguel Ángel se aceleraran, ella pudo notar lo nervioso e inquieto que estaba la tortuga, ella le sonrió y le dijo.

¡eres una tortuga, una linda tortuga gigante! – dice

¡va.. va.. valla! ¡eres la primera que lo dice, siempre me confunden con un sapo o una rana!.- dice un poco nervioso y le pregunta-¿mi apariencia, no te asusta?

Es que no es difícil darse cuenta, además vi. tantas cosas en este mundo que ya nada me asusta …¿tienes un nombre, como te llamas?- pregunta interesada

Me,me, me llamo Mi, miguel Ángel… ¿y tu?- pregunta tartamudeando

Miguel ángel un hermoso nombre… Yo me llamo Izumi Mei, es un placer conocerte Miguel ángel- le dice extendiéndole la mano

El pla, placer es mió, pero puedes llamarme Mike si lo pre.. prefieres

Bien Mike como gustes- dice la joven. Mientras que se quedan viéndose, April y Casey los miran con ternura y un poco de alivio ya que no parece una chica peligrosa y es cuando April se acerca a los dos y dice.

¡ejem !, disculpen, pero hay un pequeño tema por arreglar

Si es verdad…¿por que te arrojaste al mar? Acaso, ¿querías acabar con tu vida?- le pregunta Mike

Ella lo mira y al oír esa pregunta se pone muy mal y empieza a llorar otra vez. Ella solo camina por la sala y se para frente la ventana, mira el paisaje y dice muy angustiada:

¡es que mi vida ya no tiene sentido!...¡yo solo quería morir de una vez!- dice muy triste y tapándose la cara- Miguel Angel se le acerca a la joven, ella lo mira y le pregunta.

¡¿por que me sacaste? por que no me dejaste acabar con mi vida, ya no puedo mas..- Mike solo la mira y dice

Te saque por que me pareció lo correcto, no podía dejar que alguien muriera delante de mis ojos- ella deja de llorar y Mike continua.

Yo no se, que es lo que atormenta tu vida, pero debes entender que tu vida es muy valiosa y cualquiera sea el problema que te aceche debes hacerle frente. Además piensa que siempre habrá alguien a quien le importes y si tu mueres para esa persona será lo mas terrible del mundo- lo que Miguel dijo, de una forma le toco el fondo del corazón y ella dice:

Pero tu no me conoces, no sabes lo que dices, además lo que me ocurra a mi no es…- y la joven observa que Miguel Angel aun no se cambio la ropa mojada y se sorprende mas cuando ve el hombro de la tortuga que aun sangraba, por el shock inicial no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Pero, Miguel Angel, ¿acaso te lastimaste cuando me rescataste?- el solo la mira y solo asiente con la cabeza

¡PERDON, PERDON! YO NO QUISE QUE ESTO PASARA, POR MI CULPA SALISTE LASTIMADO…- dice a los gritos

¡DONDE ME ARROJE ERA MUY ALTO, PUDISTE MORIR TAMBIEN!, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO- se inclina la joven pidiendo perdón y Miguel Angel para alivianar la situación dice con animo

¡pero no te pongas así! Izumi ¡animo! Además los dos salimos sanos y salvos… bueno casi, ¡pero estoy muy feliz de haberte salvado, te has ganado una nueva oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y de paso yo gane una nueva amiga! ¿no?- termina diciendo la tortuga sonriendo, ella lo mira sorprendida por lo que dice la tortuga e Izumi deja la tristeza a un lado y le devuelve la sonrisa

¡gracias Miguel Angel!, en verdad gracias y a ustedes también- dice Izumi mirando a la feliz pareja

No hay nada que agradecer, Izumi- le responde April

¿puedo preguntarte una cosa Mike?- pregunta la joven ahora mas calmada

Si lo que quieras.

Como es que una tortuga gigante como tú sea algo parecido a un humano, ¿puedes explicármelo?

Claro, pero te aconsejo que te sientes, mi historia va ser muy larga- le sugiere el travieso

Si explícale Mike, yo voy a preparar un poco de café- dice y se retira April

Y yo te voy a explicar luego por que te mentimos en primer momento- se suma Casey a la charla

Bien gracias,Mike soy toda oídos- Dice Izumi y se sienta

Después de toda una tarde de contarle su historia a la joven, de que ella sea testigo de los gritos que pegaba Mike cuando April le cocía la herida y como Casey se burlaba de la tortuga, era el momento de la despedida.

ahora entiendo por que me lo negaban todo desde un principio- dice la joven

te mentimos por que queríamos proteger a nuestro amigo, aun no sabíamos a que clase de persona nos enfrentábamos, pero ahora sabemos que eres muy confiable- contesta Casey

¿puedes perdonar nuestra mentira?- pregunta April

Claro que si, no tienen por que pedir disculpas. Gracias por todo y si me disculpan, voy a regresar a mi casa- dice Izumi

¿eh, ya te vas?- Le dice Mike

Si, amigo voy a regresar ya es muy tarde y mi ama de llaves debe estar muy preocupada

Entiendo…¡pero vamos a volver a vernos! ¿no?-

¡claro, por supuesto Mike ahora somos Amigos!- contesta la chica muy animada

Bien ¿tu casa queda cerca de aquí?, yo voy a acompañarte- dice Mike

Si queda cerca, pero no es seguro que vallas alguien mas puede verte- le sugiere la joven

Si Mike, ella tiene razón, igual no te preocupes yo la acompañare tu quédate aquí- le dice Casey

Esta bien, me quedare… y tu Izumi, vas a estar bien ¿verdad? – le dice la tortuga preocupada temiendo que la chica lo intente otra vez

Si Miguel Angel, no te preocupes, te prometo que no lo intentare otra vez- Dice la joven sonriendo y calmándolo un poco

Ya en la puerta de la casa, la joven se despide de todos y se va acompañada de Casey, ella se voltea y le tira un beso a Mike, este se sonroja y le dice a April

April, ¿crees que este bien?, ella tenia muchos moretones, alguien debe golpearla quizás sea su padre-

Ella no lo dijo, pero no te aflijas si ella necesita ayuda, aquí estamos nosotros- le dice a su amigo y este asiente.

En la ciudad de New York, en una de las tiendas más populares de la calle principal, una señora y sus empleados estaban cerrando su lujoso restaurante, eran las 2 de la madrugada y se habían retirado los últimos clientes. Cuando la mujer estaba contando la recaudación del día, siente unos golpes y esto le llama la atención y sale hacia afuera con un arma en su mano

Al salir nota a una persona que estaba tirada en el suelo y al ver su ropa esta se asusta, se acerca y dice:

¡Señor Jeferson, Jeferson! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- y esta al notar que no responde, lo da vuelta y al verlo grita con horror:

¡KIAAAAAA! ¡DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO!- sus empleados al escuchar los gritos salen del lugar y acuden donde esta su jefa, al llegar miran la escena y quedan putrefactos por lo que ven: era una persona sin vida con el rostro completamente desfigurado y el pecho desgarrado. Llaman a la policía, y al llegar las fuerzas de seguridad cercan el lugar para su correspondiente investigación.

Al día siguiente…

Eran las 6 de la tarde y después de un largo y divertido día de playa, estaba Casey en el baño tomando una ducha y cantando a muy desafinadamente:

"In my place, in my place  
>Were lines that I couldn't change<br>I was lost, oh, yeah" 

Canta mientras termina de ducharse  
>"I was lost, I was lost<br>Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
>I was lost, oh yeah<p>

And yeah, how long must you wait for it?"  
>Casey sale de la ducha tapado solo con la toalla y entra al dormitorio principal para vestirse, mientras sigue cantando…<p>

"Yeah, how long must you pay for it?  
>Yeah, how long must you wait for it?<br>Oh, for it" 

Cuando termina de secarse toma los calzoncillos y se sienta sobre la cama para ponérselos y sigue cantando…  
>"I was scared, I was scared<br>Tired and under prepared  
>But I wait for it<p>

And if you go, if you go  
>Leave me down here on my own" <p>

Cuando esta por ponérselos, sale debajo de la cama un monstruo horrible con una túnica negra, que lo toma de sus piernas y la criatura grita: ¡BUUUOOOOGGGG!

And I'll wait for you, yeEAAAAAAAAKIAAAAAAG! ¡KIAAAAA!- grita muy asustado Casey

¡MAMITA, MAMITA, MADRE SANTA! ME LLEVA, ME LLEVA!- sigue gritando muy asustado

Casey esta contra la pared desnudo, cubriendose la cara entre las rodillas y de pronto escucha una potente risa.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, JIJIJIJI! NO PUEDO MAS Jajá jajá! ¡QUE RISA ME DA JAJAJAJA!- era Miguel Angel que estaba Disfrazado para hacerle una broma pesada a su amigo. Este al escucharlo se le pasa el susto, pero ahora esta muy enfadado y grita:

¡MIGUEL ANGEL, TE VOY A MATAR! ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESA COSA?- Mike aun sigue tentado y con un ataque de risa trata de decirle

ES QUE , ES QUE JAJAJAJA, LO LO COMPRE JAJAJAJA PARA ASUSTAR A RAPHAEL JAJAJAJA, EN EL VIAJE JAJAJAJA Y COMO NO FUI JAJAJA.. LO..LO USE CON TIGO JAJAJA- termina la tortuga llorando de la risa

¿ASI EH? ¿CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS EH? ¡AHORA EL QUE VA A TERMINAR GRITANDO DE HORROR SERAS TU CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO?- grita muy enfadado Casey y se le tira encima a Mike y este lo esquiva sin problemas y empieza a correr

¡SI JAJAJAJAJA, COMO DIGAS SI ME ALCANZAS JAJAJA!- se rie miguel perseguido por Casey

¡ME LAS PAGARAS! MIKEEEE

¡ERES IGUAL QUE RAPHAEL, LOS DOS NO SE AGUANTAN NADA JAJJAJA!- dice Mike entre risas

Y están los dos corriendo por toda la casa, tirando todo a su paso y en ese momento vuelve April de hacer las compras y ve a los dos corriendo. A Mike con una túnica negra y su esposo persiguiéndolo desnudo.

- ay, dios mió ¿otra de tus bromas Miguel?- dice April negando con la cabeza

- ¡si tu marido no se aguanta nada una bromita!

- ¡QUE BROMITA NI QUE NADA!- grita furioso Casey y lo atrapa

- ¡AHORA VERAZ!- y lo toma del cuello

- ¡CASEY RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJO LEO, SI ME PASA ALGO!- dice tratando de zafarse de la situación

- ¡QUE LEO NI HECHOS CUARTOS!- dice furioso y en ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta. April es la que atiende y al abrirla es Izumi que esta vestida muy elegantemente con un vestido corto rojo furioso, unos zapatos de tacón blanco y una campera de Jean azul oscuro y su cabello estaba atado con una coleta. Ella mira a April y dice.

- ¡Buenas noches, April! ¿Me prestarías a Miguel Angel por un rato?- pregunta con una gran sonrisa

…

Bien amigos de ffnnt este fue el tercer capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que si quieren felicitarme o insultarme pueden dejarme sus rewies y prometo a todos contestarles también con rewies cuando descubra ¡"como hacerlo!", ¡mi ingles no es muy ! nos vemos bye, bye


	4. Chapter 4

**¡****HOLA CHICOS!, AQUÍ LES VA EL CUARTO CAPITULO PERDON POR LA DEMORA!, ESTOY CON MUCHO TRABAJO Y SE ME HIZO UN POCO DIFICIL, PERO ESPERO QUE PUEDA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS ESTA SEMANA.**

**ESTA SEMANA TRABAJARE DE NOCHE ASI, QUE ME SERA DIFICIL CONTINUAR MAS RAPIDO CON EL QUINTO CAPITULO, PERO HARE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO ASI QUE…. EMPEZEMOS ¡LUZ, CAMARA Y ACCION!**

**DICLAMER: LAS TORTU NO ME PRETENECEN SOLO ESTA HISTORIA Y SUS NUEVOS PERSONAJES Y LOS HECHOS DE ESTE FICS**

**Una cita y una triste vida**

-¡Buenas noches, April!, ¿me prestarías a Miguel Ángel por un rato?

-¡Buenas noches, Izumi!- la saluda April y mira hacia donde están Mike y su esposo y dice

-¡claro!... ¿pero me esperarías un segundito?

-¿eh?, si por supuesto- y April cierra la puerta y va directo hacia donde están ellos

-¿quien es April?- pregunta Mike que esta debajo de Casey

-¡es Izumi, Mike y te esta buscando A ti!, esta en la puerta- Y Mike se levanta de un tiron contento, tirando a Casey

-¡Eyyy!, ¡cuidado!- de queja Casey y Miguel va casi corriendo hacia la puerta

- Es La chica de ayer, creí que no volvería ¿a que vino?- Pregunta Casey a su esposa

-no se, pero lo busca a Mike…A propósito ¿Casey vas a estar así todo el día?- Dice April mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿eh, así como?- y el guerrero se mira y se da cuenta de que esta todo desnudo y se sonroja

-¡voy a vestirme enseguida!... ¡ahora vuelvo!- y se va mientras su esposa se tapa la cara

-¡Hoola Izumi, buenas tardes!, eh digo ¡buenas noches!- dice Mike un poco nervioso

-Buenas noches, Mike, me preguntaba si querías a cenar conmigo esta noche, bueno si te dan permiso- pregunta Izumi un poco nerviosa también

- ¡ehh!, ¡cenar nosotros dos, este ¿solos?, este digo, ehhh- contesta sorprendido

-¡eh, si!, solo los dos… ¿quieres venir a mi casa?- termina la joven

- Claro, claro que quiero…voy a preguntarle April, pero, pasa no te quedes en la puerta- y la invita a entrar y se chocan con April, quien escucho todo

- ¡opps!, perdón Amiga, pero quería preguntarte si puedo…- le dice Mike

-si puedes, tienes mi permiso, pero ¿no habrá peligro de que sea visto?- pregunta April

- no April, no te preocupes, le di a mi ama de llaves la noche libre, así que estaremos en mi casa los dos solos- dice la joven

- Bien, si es así, pero Miguel ve a cambiarte no vas a ir así disfrazado de noche de brujas ¿o si?- le aconseja su amiga

- ¡tienes razón!, ahora vuelvo, Izumi, espérame- y se va corriendo al cuarto y las dos chicas se ponen a conversar mientras esperan.

Mientras que en las alcantarillas…

Leonardo se encontraba en su cuarto, meditando o mas bien tratando de meditar, no podía concentrarse auque había mucho silencio, había algo que lo inquietaba y no sabia que. Leonardo era alguien que podía mantener la concentración aun si se encontraba en medio de una batalla de armas de fuego, no había nada que perturbara su paz interior, pero esta noche, aunque tratara, no lo lograba, se cansa y sale de su cuarto.

Va hacia el salón principal, se sienta en el sillón, toma el control y prende la televisión. Cambia de canal en canal y en el canal de las noticias… hay un informe policial en vivo, desde la avenida principal:

"Estamos informando desde la quinta avenida, donde anoche en la puerta del famoso restaurante "Chelsea", fue brutalmente asesinado el excitoso empresario inmobiliario Tomas Jefferson Jr, el empresario fue a cenar al lujoso restaurante y a su salida, por motivos que aun se desconocen, fue encontrado su cuerpo sin vida, totalmente desfigurado.

El cadáver fue encontrado por la dueña del local, Maggi Gilbert y quien en medio de una crisis nerviosa, dio aviso a las autoridades.

La policía y el FBI, se encuentran desde la madrugada en el lugar, para recolectar toda la información necesaria para esclarecer el horrendo crimen, aunque aun no se encontraron pistas firmes que den con el asesino o los asesinos, seguiremos inf…"

Y Leo apaga la televisión, se queda pensativo y dice:

-Mm..., esto no me gusta nada, crei o quise creer que con el fin de Oroku Saki todos nuestros problemas se acabarían y que la Ciudad estaría en paz - se levanta del sillón y se dirige al cuarto del maestro- pero no es así, debo investigar- piensa en voz alta .

-¿que vas a investigar intrépido?- le pregunta Raphael quien estaba en la cocina

- ¡Rapha!, me refiero a los crímenes que estan ocurriendo en la ciudad las ultimas 48 horas

-¿ah?, ¿vistes las noticias también?, esto es muy extraño aunque solo son asesinados políticos, empresarios famosos o delincuentes muy pesados

- si, debe ser alguien que esta relacionado de alguna forma con ellos ¿pero quien podrá ser?-piensa Leo

- ¿crees que el pie pueda estar relacionado de alguna forma?- pregunta su hermano

- no lo creo, karai esta al mando y ella ahora es nuestra aliada y los crímenes son muy violentos por la forma que aparecen los cuerpos, no creo que un simple humano sea capaz de cometer esas mutilaciones- dice seriamente el líder

- entonces, sea humano o bestia el asesino, debemos investigar- Rapha cruje sus dedos-¿Cuándo volvemos a las rondas hermano?

- esta misma noche Rapha, pero primero debemos hablar con el sensei y Donny, haber que piensan de todo esto- concluye Leo

- Y también debemos prevenir a Mike, Leo, tiene que enterarse de lo que sucede para que sea precavido, el asesino puede estar en cualquier parte- Advierte Raphael

- si tienes razón, lo llamaremos esta misma noche- y los dos se dirigen al cuarto de su maestro

En la playa…

Mike camina algo lento detrás de la chica, mira hacia todos lados como si tuviera miedo de ser visto, auque llevara una campera de Jean azul oscura arriba de una sudadera con capucha blanca, unos pantalones cargo de color beige y unos tenis blancos, estaba bien vestido y cubierto, nadie se daría cuenta de que es una tortuga.

Izumi se da cuenta de su actitud y trata de confortarlo.

Mike, no te preocupes, a esta hora no hay nadie quien pueda verte, por eso te invite a mi casa de noche, soy precavida- dice la chica sonriendo

Esta bien, solo que soy un poco desconfiado, además mi padre y mi hermano mayor estuvieron dándome un sermón de 15 minutos antes de venir aquí, de que tuviera cuidado con esto, con aquello y eso ..¡ahhh, en fin!- dice Mike mirando hacia el cielo

No deberías quejarte Mike, al menos tienes una familia que se vela por ti- esto ultimo lo dijo con pena, Miguel lo nota y le pregunta:

Acaso…¿no tienes familia?

No, mi única familia son mis dos primos a quienes quiero como si fueran mis hermanos, pero ya hace 5 años que no los veo- contesta Izumi.

Y tus padres…¿acaso murieron?- pregunta la tortuga, ella se gira, lo mira y le cuenta

No, mis padres se separaron cuando yo era apenas una niña de 5 años, mi padre se caso al poco tiempo y se fue a vivir con su nueva familia a Irlanda, nunca mas lo volví a ver- Izumi se da vuelta y continua con su relato

Al poco tiempo mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Hong Kong, allí conoció al hombre quien seria su nuevo esposo. Ellos se casaron a los pocos meses de conocerse.

Todo iba bien en los años que le siguieron, pero un día en el que Salí temprano de la secundaria, vi a mi padrastro salir de un hotel, acompañado de una señorita, el engañaba a mi mama- Izumi mira a Mike con mucha tristeza y el le pregunta

¿y tú que hiciste?

Lo que hice, por supuesto, es contarle a mi madre pero ella no me creyó, dijo que era una malcriada y que era una mentirosa- Esto lo dijo con mucha rabia y continua

Cuando mi padrastro llego, ella lo enfrento y le contó lo que yo vi, el muy sinvergüenza le mintió en mi cara y le dijo a mi madre que yo era una niña fabuladora, que lo inventaba todo… mi madre le creyó a el, la muy tonta en verdad estaba muy enamorada de el. Termina Muy triste

¿Qué paso de después de eso Izumi?, ¿me lo quieres contar? Pregunta Mike

Lo que paso después era un calvario para mi, el seguía con los engaños y el cretino me lo refregaba en la cara y los dos me trataban muy mal- lo dice con los puños cerrados conteniendo su ira y continua con su relato

No podía hacer nada, ella lo eligió a el Lo soporte todo hasta terminar la secundaria, después de graduarme, junte algo de dinero y me fui de casa. Nunca mas volví a verlos- Miguel no puede creer que una madre no crea en su propia hija, y esto lo hace pensar en las veces que le mintió a Splinter cuando lo desobedecía las veces que salía a la superficie cuando lo tenia prohibido y le contaba "pequeñas mentiras" para despistar a su padre y este le creía a su niño de 5 años, esto lo hizo sentir muy mal acerca a la joven, le pone una mano en su hombro y le dice

De verdad, que eres una chica con mucha fuerza, todo debió haber sido muy duro para ti, yo si fuera tu no lo soportaría, en verdad eres una adolescente muy valiente- Ella lo mira, le sonríe y le contesta:

Una adolescente…¿yo?, te equivocas amigo, esto que te cuento paso hace ya 8 años- Miguel la mira incrédulo y le pregunta

Un momento… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Yo tengo 25 años, Miguel Ángel- responde seriamente Izumi

¿QUEEE, VENTI…VENTICINCO AÑOS?, ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡AHORA SI QUE ESTAS MINTIENDO! –la acusa con el dedo y a los gritos, ella se ríe y le dice

¿Cómo voy a mentir con eso Mike? Ja,ja,ja, de verdad tengo 25 años

Pues no lo parece, yo creí que tenias 17 años, como mucho 19 años, pareces mas chica- responde Mike ahora si creyéndole, ella lo mira y le pregunta

Oye mike, ¿de verdad parezco más chica?

Si debe ser por el cabello largo, te hace lucir mas infantil- le responde

Pues…¡Gracias!- responde avergonzada

Pero, se que hay algo que todavía no me cuentas, por ejemplo, los moretones que April vio en tu cuerpo- dice Mike muy serio, Izumi se acerca y le responde con una sonrisa

Sobre eso, te lo contare cuando lleguemos a mi casa sino la cena que te prepare va ser incomible

¿tu cocinaste para mi?- pregunta la tortuga muy contento

Si lo hice en tu honor, por haberme salvado

No debiste hacerlo, en verdad- responde Mike sonrojado

¡claro que si!, si no hubiera sido por ti yo hubiera cometido un error irreparable- dice la joven muy decidida- sabes Mike, pensé mucho lo que me dijiste ayer y tienes toda la razón a los problemas hay que enfrentarlos por mas difíciles que sean y ¡yo estoy dispuesta hacerles frente!- termina Izumi y Miguel le sonríe - ven Mike vamos mi casa queda cerca de aquí- y ambos siguen su camino

Mientras que en la casa de verano, April y Casey se encuentran cenando, y en ese momento suena el celular de Casey, atiende y es Leonardo quien llama.

¡buenas noches Casey!, ¿Cómo les va en sus vacaciones?- pregunta Leo

¡hola Leo!, gracias por llamar ¿y como están las cosas por allí?

Muy bien, amigo sin Mike aquí todo esta muy calmado y en silencio- responde el líder

Eso lo dices tu pero aquí soy yo quien soporta "las bromitas" de tu hermanito- responde Casey un poco molesto

¡ja,ja,ja!, ni modo Casey sopórtalo, fuiste "TU" el que lo invito, yo no te obligue a llevártelo- le dice Leo con burla

Si, si, si y tu lo apachas ¿no?

¡claro!, en verdad no puedo con el- dice rendido Leo pero feliz de tener un hermano así, pero enseguida cambia su expresión a una mas seria y dice - a propósito Casey, ¿esta Mike por allí, tengo algo importante que comunicarle?

Ehhh…¿Mike, Este?- contesta Casey y duda si contarle a Leo que su "hermanito" fue visto por una chica y que ahora esta con ella y esto puede meterlo en problemas a Mike y entonces mira a su esposa y opta por mentirle al líder.

Este Mike se esta bañando Leo, ¿Por qué no lo llamas después?

¿Mike bañándose a esta hora?- dice Leo mirando el reloj que marca las 11 de la noche

Si, lo que pasa que hace poco de media hora que salimos del mar, además lo hacemos para que Miguel no sea visto, ¿me entiendes?. Miente el guerrero

Esta bien hablare con mi hermano mañana, pero igual tengo algo importante que comunicarles a ustedes

¿de que se trata Leo?- pregunta Casey muy serio

Escúchame Casey, han ocurrido en las ultimas 48 horas extraños crímenes en la ciudad …- Y Leonardo le comunica a su amigo lo ocurrido, mientras que en la residencia de Izumi:

Ella y Mike cenan, mientras que la tortuga le cuenta a su nueva amiga todas las aventuras que vivió junto a sus hermanos, las horas pasan y ella le dice que servirá el postre y se dirige a la cocina. Miguel se levanta y camina por el enorme salón, admirando el lujoso lugar y mira una foto que esta sobre un mueble antiguo, es Izumi abrazando a un hombre muy apuesto: era un joven de cabello rubio oscuro corto y de ojos color café. Mike mira la fotografía con un poco de celos y esto lo molesta. En eso vuelve Izumi y mira la seria expresión que la tortuga posee en su rostro, ella se acerca y le dice:

El se llama William Joy Porter y es mi prometido- esto sobresalta a Mike y el se da vuelta y puede ver la triste mirada de Izumi y ella termina diciendo

El y yo nos casaremos en 10 días….

En las azoteas de los edificios de New York, se ven tres figuras que se mueven muy veloz y ágilmente en la oscuridad de la noche: Son las otras tortugas que han vuelto a las rondas nocturnas, esta vez con el propósito de averiguar "sobre los terribles crímenes" que han azotado a la ciudad en las últimas horas. En su recorrido las tortugas llegan a la quinta avenida, el lugar donde ocurrió el último crimen, el lugar estaba cerrado con un cordón policial y Leo le pregunta a su hermano el genio.

Dónatelo ¿que es lo que pudiste averiguar sobre lo ocurrido?

Lo único que pude averiguar, Leo, es que el Señor Tomas Jefferson era un importante empresario inmobiliario que tenia muchas propiedades en su poder y que su ultima inquisición es un lujoso hotel costero en las playas de Miami, el Hotel era muy codiciado por otros empresarios que también querían el inmueble. En el remate donde se vendió el hotel, hubo un gran escándalo entre los otros posibles compradores- termina Don

O sea que existe la posibilidad de que su asesinato sea una venganza- dice Ráphael

Puede ser, debemos investigar más. Don ¿puedes averiguar los nombres de los otros empresarios que estuvieron ese día en el remate?- pregunta Leo

Si Leonardo lo averiguare, auque pueda ser un poco difícil, muchos de los compradores son anónimos y no todos estuvieron presentes ese día- Dice Don

En ese caso, debemos hacer una lista de famosos empresarios hoteleros y averiguar si hay alguna conexión con los otros crímenes ocurridos en la ciudad- termina Leo y en ese momento se escucha el sonido de una alarma de seguridad

Una alarma….¡valla chicos, creo que tendremos un poco de acción esta noche!- dice Raph con una sonrisa

¡Bien vamos, andando!- ordena el líder y se dirigen a una joyería que se encuentra a unas cuadras de allí, las tortugas suben por la azotea del otro edificio y ven que salen unos 5 jóvenes del lugar con varias joyas en su poder, claramente se puede ver de quienes se tratan

¡miren chicos!, ¡dragones púrpuras! Se ve que han vuelto a las andadas- dice Don

¡Pues muy pronto, volverán al Hospital cuando acabemos con ellos!- Dice Raph manejando sus sais

¡a poner a los dragones en orden chicos!- Dice Leo sacando sus espadas y los tres saltan y caen en medio de los pandilleros

¡miren son las tortugas! ¡volvieron!- dice uno de ellos a sus compañeros

Si acaso, ¿nos extrañaron?- dice Ráphael con sarcasmo

¡Vamos, entreguen las joyas y márchense, si no quieren salir lastimados!- ordena Leo

¡valla, valla! Tortuguitas, yo les sugeriría que sean ustedes los que se marchen sino serán gravemente lastimados- Dice el mas alto de ellos y con una extraña expresión en su rostro

¡No me digas!,,¿nosotros salir lastimados?- pregunta Don con una sonrisa y sacando su vara bo

Les estamos dando una oportunidad renacuajos de salvar su vida, o si no lo lamentaran ¡mucho, mucho!- propone el mas joven del grupo

¿y a ustedes que bicho les pico, eh?, a nosotros ustedes, nunca, NUNCA, nos ganaron,¿entienden o quieren que les de una paliza?- Amenaza Raph

Sabes, que tortuga...las cosas a veces cambian y ahora es nuestra revancha- dice el mas alto y se acerca con una actitud muy amenazadora

¡YA BASTA DE PURO BLA, BLA! ¡AHORA VERAZ!-y Ráphael se lanza al ataque, pero de un rápido movimiento el dragón lanza una patada y la tortuga vuela a varios metros de distancia y cae sobre los tachos de basura.

¡RAPHAELLL! – grita Leo y otro de los pandilleros se acerca a Leonardo y con una fuerza descomunal golpea a Leo y lo manda cerca de Ráph quien se encuentra muy aturdido

¡LEOOO, RAPHAAA!- corre Dónatelo donde cayeron sus hermanos y les dice

¡CHICOS, CHICOS!,¿SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?- pregunta Don a sus hermanos pero ninguno de ellos responde, están inconcientes. En ese momento los dragones se acerca donde están las tortugas y Dónatelo puede apreciar de cerca que los ojos de los dragones tienen un extraño color: ERAN AMARILLOS

¡se lo advertimos tortuguitas, van a salir muy lastimados!- este dragón golpea a Don y todo se pone muy oscuro…

¡BIEN ESTE FUE EL CUARTO CAPITULO!, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ¿Qué PASARA CON NUETROS HEROES? ¿SERAN ANIQUILADOS? ¿SOBREVIVIRAN? ¿QUE PASARA CON MIKE Y CON IZUMI? ¿ELLA LE CONTARA SOBRE SUS GOLPES?, ESO LO VERAN EN EL 5 CAPITULO….! NOS VEMOS, BYE, BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

¡HOLAAA! ¡SOY YO **mike****masters** VOLVI, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL QUINTO CAPITULO DE ESTA ROMANTICA Y FANTASTICA HISTORIA!. PERDON POR EL RETRASO, TUVE MUCHO TRABAJO Y NO PUDE SUBIR EL FICS, PERO YA VOLVI AL TRABAJO NORMAL DE DIA Y YA ESTOY CON PILAS PARA CONTINUAR CON EL CAPITULO 6.

¡Qué EMPIEZE EL SHOW!

DICLAMER: LAS TORTU NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE VAN SURGUIENDO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACION.

**La despedida y un nuevo problema **

-El se llama Williams Joy Porter y es mi prometido-dice Izumi sobresaltando a Mike, el la mira y puede apreciar en el rostro de la chica un expresión muy triste.

-El y yo nos casaremos en diez días- finaliza Izumi, terminando la frase con un rostro aun mas sombrío- Miguel solo la mira y después de unos segundos de un corto silencio, Mike le dice

-por la forma en que me lo dices no pareces muy feliz que digamos, te casas en días, deberías estar muy emocionada...vas a ser la esposa de la persona que amas ¿no?- termina la tortuga, ella no dice nada solo mira a su nuevo amigo y se queda pensativa, vuelve a producirse un silencio entre ambos y después de otros minutos, ella dice

-tienes razón, debería estar muy emocionada y feliz...pero- le dice Izumi pero ella ahora solo mira sus brazos y ve sus moretones viejos, pero aun visibles. Miguel mira a su amiga y lo que ella hace y se da cuenta de que es el prometido de la joven quien la golpea. La tortuga no sabe como reaccionar, siente pena por Izumi y mucha rabia por el tal William y aunque ella no dice nada del asunto, es Mike quien pregunta.

¿ tu novio es quien te golpea verdad?- Izumi se sobresalta por la pregunta de la tortuga y ve que su nuevo amigo se le acerca, ella no sabe que responder ,entonces solo dice

-ese es...asunto mío Mike- Miguel Ángel se queda cortado por la respuesta seca de su amiga, esperaba que la chica le dijera sobre su problema, pero después piensa que recién se conocen y es muy repentino esperar en que ella le contara todos sus conflictos personales, de hecho parte de su vida ya le ha contado, el solo decide esperar a que ella este lista para decírselo, entonces la tortuga solo responde:

-Esta bien, tienes razón, no es asunto mío...no te preguntare nada mas, Izumi- termina Mike y mira su reloj y se asombra por lo tarde que es... son mas de las dos de la madrugada

-¡huy, que tarde se me hizo!- dice el travieso con su alegría habitual, rompiendo el clima tenso de hace un momento-¡mejor me voy o mis amigos se van a molestar mucho conmigo!- Mike se acerca a la chica quien no comprende ese repentino cambio de actitud de Mike

-¿eh?, ¿ya te vas?- dice la joven

-si ya son más de las dos de la mañana… Izumi gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa y además la pase muy bien- agradece la tortuga ella le sonríe

-no hay nada que agradecer, además soy yo la que esta agradecida Mike, yo también la pase muy bien contigo eres muy divertido- dice la chica y le pregunta

-¿por cuantos días te quedas en este lugar?

-Bien llegamos el domingo, planeamos quedarnos hasta este sábado… ¿Por qué?

-por que…me preguntaba si querías pasar la tarde conmigo, yo estoy sola y me gustaría que…, este, bueno si tenemos una tarde de picnic en la playa...juntos ¿Que te parece?- termina Izumi un poco nerviosa, Mike la mira y se contenta por la invitación y le contesta muy alegremente

-¡que buena idea Izumi! ¡Claro que me gustaría!, yo puedo preparar unas pizzas, ¡no sabes la bien que me salen! Soy un excelente cocinero Y además podemos surfear en el mar esta muy especial para eso… a propósito ¿sabes nadar?- termina muy emocionado por la invitación de la chica, ella ve lo eufórico que esta la tortuga y muy contenta también dice

-si se nadar, pero lo que no se es surfear ¿me enseñaras?

-en realidad, yo tampoco se surfear auque soy un excelente skater y creo que es lo mismo, solo que yo patino en las alcantarillas…pero igual, podemos aprender juntos- contesta Mike, ella lo mira muy feliz y lo acompaña hasta la puerta

-Bien Mike, gracias por venir, la pase muy bien contigo me agrada tu acompañia

-a mi también, Izumi…bien entonces ¿nos vemos al mediodía ?- pregunta Mike

-Si alas doce…Hasta la tarde, Mike- se despide la joven

-hasta la tarde Izumi- la tortuga también se despide y la joven cierra la puerta y en ese momento Mike camina unas cuadras y en cuanto ve que se aleja un poco salta y grita de la emoción

-¡SIIII, Y UUUPIIII! ¡VOY A VOLVER A VERLA HOY! ¡ME GANE UNA NUEVA AMIGA! ¡SIII!- mientras que la tortuga salta y canturrea de la alegría, llega a la puerta y lo espera April quien esta con una bata puesta y una cara… esta MUY enojada

-Bien, espero que la haya pasado muy bien jovencito pero,… ¿Qué LINDA HORA ESTA DE LLEGAR, NO?- dice April enseñándole el reloj, esto saca de su eufórica emoción a Mike

-¡huy! ¡Que cara April, además no es muy tarde…solo son las tres de la madrugada, la noche es joven y…!- y April se le acerca al travieso poniendo muy cerca su cara a la de el, para que vea que no es broma y esto asusta a Mike

¡-POR LO MENOS, PODRIAS LLEVAR TU TELEFONO O AVISA!ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA!- lo reta April

¡-huy, esta bien April, no te enojes! ¡Pareces de esas viejas, viejas malvadas dueñas de los orfanatos de las antiguas películas de espanto! ¡No es para tanto!- se defiende de la peor manera Mike

-¿Qué NO ES PARA TANTO? ¿Y AQUIEN LE DICES VIEJA?, ¡MIKE NO OLVIDES QUE ESTAS BAJO NUESTRO CUIDADO, ADEMAS LLAMO LEONARDO PARA HABLAR CONTIGO Y COMO NO ESTABAS LE TUVIMOS QUE MENTIR!- termina su amiga muy enojada

-¡bueno, bueno!, perdón, no lo vuelvo hacer- dice la tortuga apenado o tratando de parecer apenado

-¡esta bien, te creo!…-April , le termina creyendo a su amigo, cambia su actitud y dice- además, Mike tengo algo que comunicarte, parece que hay nuevos problemas en New York y parece grave- dice April cambiando de tema

-¿problemas? April, ¿de que se trata y que tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunta Mike serio

-parece que hay un asesino o algo que esta cometiendo espantosos crímenes en la ciudad, y auque todavía es muy reciente, la policía y las fuerzas especiales no encuentran pistas claves para dar con el criminal

-bueno…eso es normal siempre se tardan en encontrar pistas, pero ya la policía encontrara al asesino, para eso están- termina Mike restándole importancia

-si pero los cadáveres que aparecen están muy desfigurados y desgarrados… no parece que sea una persona el responsable- Dice April y esto asusta a Mike

- O sea que…¿se cree que es una espantosa criatura la responsable?- pregunta temeroso Mike

-Puede ser, por eso llamo Leo para prevenirnos, los crímenes ocurren en diferentes partes de la ciudad y nosotros no estamos muy lejos de allí- termina preocupada April

-¡Ah!, es por eso que estabas enojada April, te asustaste por que yo no llegaba, lo siento amiga, no quise preocuparte- dice Mike ahora si muy apenado

-esta bien Mike no te aflijas, lo que ahora me preocupa son tus hermanos, ellos decidieron investigar por su cuenta y esta misma noche deben estar de ronda- termina April

-¿QUE MIS HERMANOS VOLVIERON A LAS RONDAS? ¿Qué FUERON A BUSCAR AL ASESINO SERIAL O LO QUE SEA ESA COSA?-termina Mike preocupado y asustado por sus hermanos

-si así es, fue Leonardo quien decidió investigar y Rapha y Donny, por supuesto, lo acompañaron

-¡AY, AY, AY, LEO, TENIAS QUE SER TU! ¡TU Y TU SENTIDO DE LA JUSTICIA!- exclama Miguel agarrandose la cabeza

-¡Esta bien Mike, no te preocupes! Además, tus hermanos se saben cuidar muy bien, si pasa algo ellos nos avisaran, mejor vamos a dormir- le dice su amiga confortándolo

-eso espero April, espero que estén bien- termina Mike y se van a dormir

En la ciudad de New York, en una oficina en lo mas alto de un edificio, se encuentran reunidos unos hombres de diferentes nacionalidades vestidos con trajes muy caros, están sentados en una mesa esperando a una persona, mientras beben champaña y disfrutan de unos exóticos manjares. En ese instante se abre la puerta principal y sale el misterioso señor Ka rodeado de sus guardaespaldas, se para frente la mesa y les da la bienvenida a sus invitados:

-¡Buenas noches, caballeros! Me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación, espero que disfruten de esta magnífica velada- les dice a los hombres y uno de ellos de nacionalidad china es quien se para y dice

-es un honor recibir su invitación Señor Ka, pero creo que esta velada a la que hemos sido agasajados no solo es por cortesía ¿no?- pregunta el oriental

-si es verdad, los he reunido aquí para ofrecerles un innovador producto que le hará enriquecer "sus negocios" en su país de origen - propone Ka

-¿y que es su innovador producto, señor Ka?- pregunta uno de nacionalidad rusa

-mi producto, el que les ofrezco se llama "yellow"- les dice sus invitados

-¿yellow? ¿y que es eso? Es la primera vez en mis 60 años de vida que escucho algo como eso- responde un señor mayor de nacionalidad mejicana

-el yellow, mis queridos invitados es una nueva droga que muy pronto se "pondrá a la venta"en la calles de toda Norteamérica, es una droga que hará que la cocaína, la marihuana y el éxtasis sean "dulces de confitería"- termina de decir muy complacido Ka

-¿así? Y que puede tener de especial esa droga que haga que nosotros dejemos nuestros "huevos de oro" para comenzar a comercializar con ese "**Yellow**"– pregunta un joven norteamericano

-lo que tiene de especial mi "yellow", es que puede producir un cambio en el cuerpo de la persona que la consuma, el yellow hará que el "consumidor" comience a experimentar un aumento de la fuerza muscular, una mente mas ágil, despierta y una resistencia corporal mas fuerte de lo normal- finaliza Ka y los otros hombres se quedan asombrados y se miran entre ellos y después de un breve silencio los hombres rompen en carcajadas

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿No me diga?, ¡que estupidez! ¡No hay ninguna droga capaz de producir tales efectos!, mi padre fue el creador del éxtasis y en sus 80 años de vida ha tratado de crear una droga con los efectos que usted describe y jamás lo ha logrado- termina un hombre de nacionalidad argentina, esto molesta al señor Ka quien les dice

-¿no me creen? Pues es verdad, el creador del yellow es un subordinado mío y en solo 2 meses de investigación lo ha logrado, quizás su padre no era tan "capaz" de lograr algo así- dice Ka mirando al hombre, quien lo mira desafiante

-¿y tiene una manera de demostrárnoslo? ¿Dónde esta el yellow? Queremos verlo con nuestros propios ojos- propone una mujer colombiana, el señor Ka se afloja la corbata, se para frente a ella y dice

-en este momento no puedo enseñarles el "yellow" esta aun en proceso de "prueba", pero si están interesados en mi "bebe", los espero el sábado por la noche en la calle Eastman, hay un callejón abandonado y allí les prometo una "pequeña demostración" en vivo de mi producto.- los hombres se miran entre si y murmuran algo entre ellos y el ruso habla por todos :

-Esta bien, señor Ka estamos de acuerdo, iremos todos a su "demostración" del sábado

-Muy bien caballeros los espero el sábado por la noche,-les dice muy complacido- Y si me disculpan me retiro, he tenido un día muy agotador, mis hombres los acompañaran a la salida, "buenas noches"- el señor Ka se retira sonriente y todos los mafiosos se van del lugar, mientras comentan entre ellos.

El señor Ka se retira a una habitación privada, se saca el traje toma el teléfono y hace una llamada:

-Nicholas ¿tienes novedades?..¿Que los dragones aun no han ubicado mi objetivo? ¡Diablos!...esta bien, que sigan Buscando- y corta la comunicación y en eso se acerca una voluptuosa mujer y lo toma por atrás.

-Señor, no se preocupe lo encontraran ya lo vera- dice la bella mujer, mientras besa el cuello del hombre

-No creo que lo encuentren tan fácil, ese miserable de Raymond esta muy bien escondido y además posee "mi arma secreta", pero no se saldrá con la suya ¡lo encontrare y lo matare con mis propias manos!- finaliza apretando los puños

Mientras que eso sucede, el maestro Splinter se encuentra preocupado, ya casi amanece y sus hijos no aparecen, ha tratado de comunicarse por celular y no contestan, en ese momento llega Leatherhead quien fue llamado por el sensei

-maestro ¿Qué sucede, por que me ha llamado a esta hora?

-Sucede que mis hijos han salido de ronda hace ya horas, aun no aparecen he tratado de llamarles al celular pero ninguno contesta...¡no debí dejar que fueran a investigar, se que paso algo malo lo presiento!- finaliza muy angustiado

-No se preocupe, ellos estarán bien, debe haber algo que los haya atrasado ¿sabe donde fueron a investigar?- Pregunta el cocodrilo

-Si donde ocurrió el ultimo crimen, creo que es en la quinta avenida

-¡bien estonces vamos!- dice y ambos se marchan

Se van en uno de los vehículos de Dónatelo, y cuando llegan bajan y caminan por el lugar, no parece nada fuera de lo normal, el lugar sigue cercado y siguen su recorrido, llegan al lugar donde se encuentra frente a una de las joyerías robadas en la noche.

-parece que hubo un robo aquí- dice el cocodrilo

-si eso parece, pero ningún rastro de mis hijos- dice el sensei y cuando gira ve un contenedor de basura y puede ver una mano saliendo de el …es una mano de color verde esto lo asusta y mira dentro del contenedor… allí están sus hijos uno arriba de otro, inconcientes y sin sus respectivas armas

-¡HIJOS MIOS! ¡MIS NIÑOS!- grita asustado el sensei y Leatherheard se acerca

-¡TRANQUILO, MAESTRO ESTAN VIVOS! ¡AYUDEME TENEMOS QUE SACARLOS DE AQUÍ!- dice Leatherhead y ambos sacan a los chicos y los meten en el vehiculo y los llevan rápidamente a la guarida

Después de atender a sus hijos y curar sus heridas, puede ver que no corren peligro sus vidas y esto lo tranquiliza, después de unas horas de espera es Dónatelo quien despierta primero.

-¡Dónatelo, hijo mío!¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta angustiado su padre

-Si…eso creo…¡au! Me duele el costado- se queja

-Es que tienes unas costillas fracturadas, amigo, pero no te preocupes sanaras en unas semanas- dice el cocodrilo

-Ah, ya veo… ¿y mis hermanos?

-Ellos están bien, aun están inconcientes, pero a ellos les fue peor, Leo tiene su pierna izquierda fracturada y unos cuantos magullones y Rapha una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y se fracturo el hombro, pero en mes se recuperaran- dice su amigo el reptil

-Hijo, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que ocurrió?- pregunta su padre

-Si, fuimos al lugar del crimen buscando pistas …y sonó una alarma de seguridad y fuimos al lugar…estaban robando una joyería, eran los dragones púrpuras… quisimos detenerlos pero fuimos atacados…es la primera vez que nos vencen, fuimos golpeados con una fuerza increíble…golpearon a Rapha, voló varios metros, jamás vi algo así, luego atacaron a Leo y yo…creo que perdí la conciencia, no recuerdo mas.- finaliza Donny muy adolorido, el maestro y el cocodrilo no lo pueden creer ¿Cómo pueden los chicos ser vencidos por esos mediocres pandilleros? ¿y como es posible que lo hicieran con tanta fuerza?, es imposible, algo muy grave debe estar ocurriendo con esos pandilleros - El sensei quedo atónito, y luego de pensar mucho, vuelve a preguntar

-Hijo, ¿estas seguro que fueron los dragones quienes los atacaron?

-Si sensei…fueron ellos- Donny se queda pensativo y enseguida recuerda algo se levanta como puede y exclama.

-¡es verdad! ¡ahora lo recuerdo!... sus ojos…¡los ojos de los dragones eran de color amarillo!- dice el genio y su padre y su amigo se acercan y dicen

-¿AMARILLOS?

-¡Si, sensei eran de color amarillo!, es extraño, cuando se me acercaron lo pude percibir muy bien…y sus expresiones eran tan intimidantes… de verdad me asuste mucho, no pude hacer nada por mis hermanos, luego fui golpeado también- dice Donny lamentándose, el sensei se le acerca y abraza a su hijo, confortándolo y le dice:

-¡esta bien, hijo ya paso no te angusties!, ustedes están vivos y eso es lo que importa, ahora descansa tienes que recuperar fuerzas, ¿si?- le dice su padre muy tiernamente.

-Pero, padre debemos investigar no podemos dejar que los dragones…- dice Donny y su padre lo interrumpe

-Hijo, ahora lo mas importante es que tu y tus hermanos se recuperen de sus heridas, después habrá tiempo para ocuparse de esos delincuentes, ¿de acuerdo?, y no discutas con tu padre por que perderías- finaliza el sensei y el genio solo lo mira y le sonríe

-Esta bien padre, como digas- y Dónatelo se recuesta y trata de dormir un poco- el sensei se queda a lado de su hijo, hasta que se queda dormido. Lo tapa y se va a ver a sus otros hijos que aun no despiertan, ellos están siendo cuidados por el cocodrilo.

-Esto no me gusta nada maestro, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando con los dragones?, ¿que pudieron haber hecho para que tengan esa fuerza? ¿tendrán que ver ellos con los asesinatos que se están cometiendo?- Se cuestiona Leartherhead muy preocupado

-No lo se mi querido amigo, eso también me lo pregunto yo, pero en lo único que estoy seguro es que tenemos un nuevo problema que enfrentar- finaliza el sensei mirando seriamente a su amigo.

Ya es mediodía…y en la casa de la playa, Mike esta en la cocina desde muy temprano terminando de cocinar la ultima pizza, el ambiente del lugar huele deliciosamente a pizza recién horneada.

Mike muy orgulloso troza la pizza y la mete en la canasta, esta muy contento por que pasara un día entero con su amiga Izumi, deja la canasta preparada y lava los platos sucios y ese instante entra Casey atraído por el olor a la comida, ve la canasta y mete la mano…y recibe un golpe en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera, fue Mike quien lo mira muy seriamente.

-¡Auuuch! ¿Y eso porque Mike?- se queja Casey

-¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE ALLI CASEY! ESO NO ES PARA TI- le grita Miguel

-¿PERO Y A TI QUE TE PASA, EH? ¡SOLO QUIERO UNA PORCION, NO SEAS AMARRETE! ¡NO TE OLVIDES QUIEN TE TRAJO A TI AQUÍ! ¿EH?¡QUE MAL AMIGO ERES!- se enoja Casey

-¡yo no me olvido!, solo que lo prepare para mi nueva amiga Izumi ella y yo pasaremos un día de picnic en la playa- dice Mike muy alegre

-¿así? ¿y que yo no soy también tu amigo, acaso? ¿no me merezco una rica porción de pizza?- le cuestiona Casey

-¡no te quejes, Casey!, además les deje unas de mis mejores pizzas a ustedes, yo no me olvido de mis amigos- le dice Miguel muy orgulloso

-¡muchas gracias, Miguel Ángel!, ¡sabia que tu eres un gran amigo!- se alegra Casey

-Si, si, si- lo Mira Mike de costado no creyéndole nada y en ese instante suena el celular de Mike, mira la pantalla y es Leonardo quien llama

-¡Es Leo! ¡hola Leo! ¿Cómo vas hermano?- pregunta Mike muy contento poniendo el altavoz.

-¡Aleluya, Mike! ¡por fin te encuentro, hermanito! ¿por donde andabas?- pregunta su hermano

-Ehh, ¿yo? Andaba de paseo Leo, la otra vez que llamaste estaba…dándome una ducha y estaba tan cansado que no te devolví la llamada, perdóname- le dice el chico mirando a Casey

-Esta bien Mike, no hay nada que perdonar… ¿y como la estas pasando?- cuestiona el Líder

-¿Ehh?, yo la estoy pasando genial Leo, la playa es bellísima- lo dice pensando en Izumi

-Bien me alegro, ¿no fuiste visto, verdad?- pregunta Leo dudando

-¿Eh?, ¡CLARO QUE NO LEO, NO FUI VISTO POR NADIE!, ¡no te olvides soy un Ninja, el arte de la invisibilidad es mi fuerte!- le miente a su hermano mirando a Casey un poco nervioso

-Muy bien Mike, me alegro que seas cuidadoso- se tranquiliza su hermano

-A propósito, Leo me dijo April que ayer volvieron de ronda por los crímenes que azotan la ciudad, ¿están todos bien?- pregunta Mike preocupado

-En realidad Mike, tuvimos unos problemas, fuimos gravemente golpeados y derrotados…y hace unas horas que Rapha, Donny y yo recuperamos el conocimiento- finaliza Leo un poco adolorido. Miguel se queda atónito, se asusta y teme preguntar.

-A, a, ACASO FUERON…¿ATACADOS POR UN MOUSTRO, O EL ASESINO?- dice un poco histérico el menor

-No…fueron los DRAGONES PURPURAS- dice Leo un poco avergonzado y Miguel se quedo mudo y Casey que esta escuchando la conversación también se quedo helado. Miguel que no lo puede creer y de repente reacciona y pregunta queriendo reír

-¿QUEE, QUEE? ¿QUE FUERON DERROTADOS POR ESOS FRACASADOS?, OH, VAMOS LEO ¿ACASO ES UNA BROMA?- le dice Mike

-No Mike, no es una broma fuimos derrotados por ellos, aun no lo sabemos pero ellos de alguna forma aumentaron sus habilidades, nos derrotaron de un solo golpe y los chicos y yo sufrimos diferentes tipos de heridas e incluso estamos con fracturas…tenemos como un mes de recuperación- Finaliza el líder y Miguel y Casey se preocupan por lo ocurrido y Mike le dice a su hermano

-¿QUE ESTAN MAL HERIDOS? ¿Qué AUMENTARON SUS HABILIDADES, DICES? ¡LEO, AHORA MISMO REGRESO A CASA!- dice Mike muy preocupado

-¡No, Miguel! No es necesario, estamos bien no hace falta que regreses, además estas en tus vacaciones y no es justo que la suspendas por esto, mejor disfruta los días que te quedan en la playa , no te preocupes por nosotros hermanito- le sugiere Leo

-¡pero, Leo a mi no me importan las vacaciones, mas me importan ustedes! ¡quiero estar con ustedes, a su lado!- protesta el menor, Leonardo mira a Rapha y Donny que también están escuchando la conversación por el altavoz, ellos se miran y les da pena por su hermano menor, en verdad no quieren que su hermanito se preocupe por ellos y ni que pierda sus vacaciones.

-miguel Ángel, hermano no te preocupes, nosotros estamos bien cuidados por nuestro padre…tu quédate allí y disfrútalo, te veremos el sábado cuando regreses ¿si?- finaliza Leo tratando de tranquilizar a Mike quien no muy convencido dice:

-Esta, esta bien Leo como digas…hare lo que me digas, solo cuídense ¿si?, nos vemos el sábado- se despide Mike

-Bien, Mike diviértete, nos vemos el sábado… te quiero hermano- se despide Leo

-Yo también te quiero Leo, nos vemos- y cuando esta por cortar es Rapha quien le dice a Leo que quiere hablar con Mike.

-¡espera, Mike! Raphael quiere hablar contigo- le dice el líder

-¡Ah, esta bien, pásamelo!- dice Miguel

-¡Hola cabeza hueca! ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta el rudo y…

-¡Tu tu tu tu tu!- Miguel cuelga el teléfono y se ríe a carcajadas

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡ME ENCANTA HACERLE ESO!- dice Mike muy malévolamente y del otro lado de la línea…

-¡ESE ENANO DEL DEMONIO! ¡ME LAS A VA PAGAR CUANDO VUELVA!- se irrita Raphael

-¡oye, Rapha cálmate! ¿Qué te hizo Mike para que te enojes así?- le pregunta Dónatelo

-¡ESE ABORTO…ME COLGO EL TELEFONO! ¡ODIO CUANDO ME HACE ESO!- grita Rapha y Leonardo y Dónatelo se ríen a carcajadas

Ya en la playa Mike va con la canasta, es un poco tarde y se apura por llegar, cuando llega esta Izumi, esperándolo con una manta ya preparada y unas tablas de surf, ella solo viste una bikini rosa y cubierta la parte de abajo con un pareo y su pelo esta peinado con una larga trenza. Miguel la ve y no evita sonrojarse…la verdad ella esta hermosa, se puede apreciar su esculpido cuerpo y Miguel Ángel deja de lado su preocupación por sus hermanos…auque solo por el momento.

-¡Perdón, Izumi! ¡Lamento llegar tarde, lo siento!- se disculpa Mike

-No te preocupes, son las dos, no es tan tarde- dice la joven

-¡No!, debí llegar a tiempo, quedamos que al mediodía…lo siento

-No te disculpes, sabia que llegarías tarde

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Mike

-Solo lo supe, además estuviste cocinando pizza, huele deliciosa – Dice la chica

-¿Ah? Tienes razón… espero que te guste- dice el chico

- bien Mike ¿Por qué no comemos?, ya tengo hambre- le sonríe la chica y los dos almuerzan frente al mar. Luego de unos minutos ambos terminan y Miguel se queda pensativo y no pronuncia palabra alguna, ella lo nota y le pregunta:

- Mike ¿que te sucede?, de repente te quedaste callado.

- Lo que sucede es que…mi hermano llamo hace un rato y me dijo que tuvieron unos problemas, te acuerdas que te conté la otra noche de que a menudo hacíamos ¿rondas?, bien ellos anoche volvieron a hacerlas y quisieron detener a unos delincuentes que estaban robando una joyería…y bueno fueron derrotados y heridos gravemente- cuenta Mike muy preocupado

- ¡Dios mío!... ¿están muy graves tus hermanos?- pregunta preocupada

- No peligran sus vidas, pero sufrieron fracturas, estarán en reposo por varias semanas, yo quise volver hoy a mi casa, para estar con ellos…pero mi hermano Leo me dijo que no hacia falta y que disfrutara mis vacaciones…esto me preocupa no poder ayudarles… me molesta…- Finaliza la tortuga con tristeza, ella se queda mirando esos bellos pero tristes ojos azules que tiene Mike, Izumi siente que su corazón late con fuerza y siente un extraño sentimiento que aprieta su pecho. Ella se le acerca a la tortuga, pone su mano en su hombro y dice:

- ¿Quieres mucho a tus hermanos verdad?- le pregunta con una sonrisa

-¡SI! Yo los amo mucho, auque a veces mi hermano Leo me controla y sermonea, Rapha me pelea y me golpea y Donny se molesta conmigo por mis estupideces… se que si a ellos les pasa algo, yo me muero…sin ellos yo no soy nada- lo dice muy angustiado

- Miguel Ángel, no te deprimas y auque ahora no estés con ellos, tu de alguna forma los ayudas, preocupándote así por ellos les estas demostrando lo mucho que los amas y tus hermanos te lo agradecen - Le dice esto y el la mira y le sonríe.

-¡gracias, Izumi!- Ella le sonríe también

- Bien, Mike dime… ¿tus hermanos y tu a menudo son de enfrentarse a esta clase de delincuentes y buscando peligro?- cuestiona la chica

- Bueno, si…pero nuestro padre nos entreno muy bien para esto, estamos preparados Izumi, además mis hermanos se enfrentaron anoche con los dragones púrpuras y auque siempre que nos enfrentamos con ellos salimos victoriosos, esta vez por cuestiones que aun no sabemos, mis hermanos terminaron perdiendo, pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez…- finaliza Mike e Izumi al escuchar la palabra "dragones púrpura", se sobresalta de alguna manera y dice.

-¿DRAGONES PURPURA, DIJISTE?- esto asombra a Miguel y el pregunta

- Si, dragones púrpura Izumi… ¿Por qué?- pregunta Mike; ella nota la reacción que ella misma acaba de tener y dice

- ¿eh?, no por nada Mike, por nada- Dice para que el no note que "ella" sabe algo y para cambiar la conversación dice

- Eh, Mike… ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a surfear?, estamos charlando mucho y no estamos disfrutando del mar- le dice cambiando la conversación

- Si tienes razón, estamos déle y déle charlar y no nadamos nada… ¿vamos?- dice Mike

- Si vamos… ¡mira! Compre unas tablas de surf y esta es para ti, te la regalo- le dice Izumi.

- ¡Órale! ¿Es para mí? ¡Gracias, gracias Izumi!- dice emocionado y abraza a la chica y la levanta con fuerza, ella se sonroja y dice

- ¡DE NA, NA NADA…MIKE!- dice avergonzada, el se da cuenta lo que acaba de hacer, la suelta y avergonzado le pide disculpas.

- ¡PERDON, FUE SIN QUERER!- ella se ríe, lo toma de la mano y lo lleva al mar, y el no evita sentirse emocionado

- ¡Vamos, amigo disfrutemos de la playa!

- ¡Si, Vamos!- y los dos se aventuran al mar, Miguel toma su tabla de surf y se lanza sobre las olas, trata de pararse sobre la tabla y se cae varias veces, Izumi rompe en carcajadas por las veces que el travieso traga la salada agua de mar y ella también trata de hacer lo mismo…y también falla y traga el agua y ahora es Mike quien se ríe de ella, Izumi le saca la lengua y el la salpica con el agua…después de varios intentos y de tanto choque contra las olas… Miguel por fin logra pararse sobre la tabla y con gran agilidad se mueve entre las altas olas y grita victorioso:

- ¡SIII! ¡SII! ¡SOY EL CAMPEON DE LAS OLAS, IZUMI MIRAME, LO LOGRE!- ella lo aplaude y también grita

-¡SII! ¡MIKEEEE, ERES EL MEJOR IUJUUU!- y así pasan la tarde, divirtiéndose y después Izumi logra subirse a su tabla y surfea también y es Miguel quien felicita a su amiga ahora. Pasan las horas y cae la noche… y ambos descansan sobre la arena y Mike hace un hueco en la arena y coloca una antorcha que prende Izumi, para tener un poco de iluminación.

- ¡Mmm..., ah! Como nos divertimos, estoy tan agotado que ni siquiera quiero pararme…¿te divertiste Izumi?- pregunta Mike

- Claro que si, Mike la verdad me divertí mucho, auque mi garganta este seca de tanto reírme y de toda el agua que trague… ¡el agua de mar es asquerosa, puaj¡- le dice Izumi haciendo un gesto desagradable

- ¡ja, ja, ja!, ¡deberías haber visto tu cara, cuando te tiro esa enorme ola…si que volaste lejos ¿eh?- se burla Mike

- ¿así? ¿Y que me dices tu? ¡Cuando la ola grande te golpeo de atrás gritaste como niña, Mike!- le dice la chica sacando su lengua

- ¡claro que no!, ¡además mis gritos no son de niña…son de Ninja!- le dice sacando la lengua también, ella se ríe y lo mira y le dice

- Sabes que Miguel, voy a extrañarte mucho cuando te vallas…yo hacia mucho tiempo que no me reía así con alguien, la verdad la pase muy bien contigo…eres alguien maravilloso- Dice Izumi sinceramente y esto hace que a Mike se le acelere el corazón y le despierte un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes.

-¡yo también voy a extrañarte, Izumi!, ¡estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido!- sentencia Mike, ambos se miran uno al otro y después de un breve silencio, Izumi se levanta y le extiende su mano a Mike y con una gran sonrisa le dice.

- ¡ven, Miguel Ángel!, tengo que mostrarte algo- y se lo lleva… ambos caminan por la playa y llegan al risco de piedras donde se vieron la primera vez…los dos suben y ella le señala el firmamento para que la tortuga mire.

- ¡ves Mike, mira el cielo! ¿Ves las estrellas allí?, ¿no es una vista maravillosa?- le dice la chica

- ¡si Izumi, es hermoso! Muy pocas veces tuve la oportunidad de ver algo así- Le dice Mike maravillado. Ella ve la expresión de el y dice

- ¡Mira en esa dirección, en un momento vas a ver pasar una estrella fugaz! ¡y tienes que pedir un deseo!- Le dice Izumi el la mira y le pregunta

-¿y como lo sabes? ¡Hay una probabilidad en un millón para que algo así suce..!- y cuando Miguel trata de decir algo filosófico como diría su hermano el genio es interrumpido cuando exactamente en ese instante pasa la estrella fugaz que decía Izumi-

- ¡órale, tenias razón! Izumi ¿Cómo lo supiste?- dice asombrado Miguel

-¿yo?, solo lo supe…¡rápido Mike, pide tu deseo!- le dice complacida

- ¡si! Tienes razón- y Miguel cierra los ojos fuertemente y pide en sus pensamientos-"_**por**__** favor**__** quisiera**__** volver**__** a**__** ver**__** Izumi **__**otra**__** vez,**__**no **__**quiero**__** que **__**nos **__**separemos**__**"**__**-**_ ella lo mira y puede adivinar lo que Miguel Ángel esta deseando.

-¿ya terminaste?, bien amigo es mejor que ya vuelvas sino se te hará tarde otra vez- Le sugiere la chica

- si tienes, razón mejor vuelvo- Y Miguel le sonríe, se despide y vuelve con sus amigos.

- Miguel, ¿nos vemos mañana?- pregunta Izumi

- Si, mañana- y se retira

Así pasa el resto de la semana, ambos se encuentran todos los días hasta que llega el sábado…el día de la despedida. Miguel y sus amigos preparan la maleta para su regreso a casa, auque la tortuga no tiene deseos de regresar, no volvería a ver a Izumi y eso lo pone triste, April nota la cara de su amigo y le dice.

-No estés triste, Mike la volverás a ver, hay un dicho que dice "si sabes el nombre de una persona, es por que algún día se vuelven a ver" o algo así- dice la chica, Mike la mira y le dice

-Tienes razón, espero volver a verla algún día

-Bien Mike, en una hora partimos ¿Por qué no vas y te despides si?- le sugiere su amiga

-Si, tienes razón en un rato vuelvo- y se retira. Miguel va corriendo y llega a la casa de la chica, y ella lo esta esperando en la puerta.

-Izumi…¿me estabas esperando?- dice Mike

-Si, Mike quería esperar a que vinieras…¿hoy te vas?- le dice muy triste

-Si hoy me voy…quería decirte que la pase muy bien, eres una chica fantástica, un ser fenomenal, ojala algún día nos encontremos otra vez- Le dice Mike

-¡y tu eres alguien espectacular, Mike! ¡y veras que si nos volveremos a ver!- le dice ella

-¿eso es por que también lo sabes?- pregunta Mike con una sonrisa

-Si, pero también esta incluido mi deseo- le sonríe ella

-Ah, quiero darte esto; Izumi- Le dice la tortuga entregándole un paquete, ella lo toma y lo habré. Es un collar, el que le dio Splinter a su hijo cuando se gradúo y paso al grado chunin.

-¿y esto?, ¡es precioso!- le dice ella

-Eso me lo dio mi padre, cuando pase a ser un chunin, el me dijo que este collar me dará fuerzas y hará que confíe mas en mi…te lo entrego porque se que lo necesitas para que hagas un cambio en tu vida, te dará la fuerza que necesitas Izumi por favor, prométeme que no dejaras que nada mas te venza, dale valor a tu vida, eres especial Izumi, muy especial- Miguel le dice esto con toda el alma y ella lo mira y siente algo muy especial por el.

-¡gracias, Miguel! ¡gracias por ser como eres! ¡te lo prometo!- le dice ella muy Emocionada, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y el siente que se derrite por dentro, el de pronto se va corriendo y a lo lejos le dice:

-¡ADIOS, IZUMI! ¡TE QUIERO AMIGA!- y se retira para no llorar

-¡ADIOS, MIKE! ¡TE EXTRAÑARE!- le dice, mientras lo ve alejarse y no evita soltar unas lagrimas.

-Ya en el camino, mientras Casey maneja, April mira por el espejo retrovisor a Miguel Ángel, quien mira por la ventana del automóvil, mientras sostiene con mucha fuerza la tabla de surf que le regalo Izumi, ella mira la expresión de Mike y le pregunta:

-¿y Miguel Ángel, Disfrutaste tus vacaciones?- El mira la playa mientras se alejan y con una gran sonrisa le responde

- ¡SI, APRIL FUERON LAS MEJORES VACACIONES DE MI VIDA!

…...

¡BIEN AMIGOS! ESTE FUE EL QUINTO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE NO LES HAYA SIDO MUY PESADO Y LARGO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN… AH Y POR SUPUESTO QUE CONTINÚA ¿EH?

BIEN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ¡BYE, BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disculpas: hOLA QUERIA APROVECHAR PARA PEDIR DISCULPAS. eL CAPITULO 6 FUE REMOVIDO POR UN ERROR AL SER SUBIDO, LA ULTIMA PARTE DEL TEXTO SALIO JUNTA , FALTO UNA PEQUEÑA `PARTE Y ERA INENTENDIBLE. ASI QUE TOME UN PEQUEÑO TIEMPO LO ARREGLE Y AQUI LO TRAIGO COMPLETO Y SIN ERROR ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN . **

**GRACIAS  
><strong>

**Reencuentro en la ciudad**

Izumi mira desde la ventana de su mansión como su amigo Mike se va, devuelta a su hogar, ella lo ve alejarse y no puede dejar de sentir un gran vacío en su corazón.

Ella pone sus manos sobre su pecho mientras sostiene el collar que le regalo Miguel Ángel y en ese instante entra su ama de llaves, quien mira a la chica y ve reflejada en su rostro una gran tristeza. La señora con pena, se acerca a la joven y le informa

-Señorita Izu, perdón por molestarla pero su prometido el señor William ha llegado y quiere verla - Izumi escucha nombrar el nombre de su novio y siente un horrible escalofrío, ella se da vuelta y contesta:

-Bien, dile que pase, gracias Romelia

-si como diga, con permiso señorita- y la señora se retira y entra a la habitación su novio, un joven de unos 30 años, bien vestido y con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y una pequeña caja en sus manos. El se acerca a Izumi, pone sus manos en los hombros de la chica y le dice:

-Izumi, cariño, perdón por lo de la otra vez, no quise levantar mi mano contra ti, es que… ¡he tenido muchos problemas!- le dice el joven mientras comienza a caminar por la habitación, Izumi lo escucha sin voltearse sin siquiera mirarlo. El hombre nota su reacción y sigue su discurso tratando de aparentar lastima-

-Mi empresa no pudo comprar los condominios del hotel de Miami y he estado muy nervioso por esto, era una excelente oportunidad para poder restaurarlo y convertirlo en una gran residencia...para ti y los hijos que pronto tendremos mi amor, cuando nos casemos...- el hombre para llamar su atención se acerca y le entrega unos regalos- ¡mira! te he comprado las rosas que tanto te gustan y un collar de diamantes, me ha costado 300000 dólares... cariño, acéptalo como disculpas...-

Le dice William entregándole los regalos, mientras esta de rodillas en frente de su prometida. Ella lo mira, toma los regalos y con una mirada fría le contesta:

-Si William...te perdono- dice y el joven de repente se levanta y la abraza mientras dice:

-¡Gracias por tu perdón, amor mío! Sabes que te amo- el la mira a los ojos y la besa apasionadamente, ella solo lo deja mientras cierra fuertemente sus ojos, el deja de besarla y la vuelve abrazar e Izumi pone una cara de entre repugnancia y miedo. El la suelta y le propone.

-Ahora mi querida Izu, por que esta noche no te pones hermosa para mi y salgamos… te llevare al mejor restaurante de la playa, la pasaremos muy bien juntos ¿si?- ella solo asienta con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Ahora me retiro, tengo otros asuntos que atender...- el se dirige hacia la puerta y le dice:

-¡Nos vemos a la noche, te amo!- y se retira...ella corre hacia la puerta, la cierra con fuerza y tira con furia los regalos de su prometido al tacho de basura, mientras dice entre lágrimas:

-¡ODIO LAS ROSAS ROJAS, ODIO LOS DIAMANTES...TE ODIO WILLIAM!- y se tira al piso a llorar...pero enseguida recuerda algo, se levanta, mira el collar y con determinación dice:

-¡NO IZUMI! ¡TIENES QUE HACER UN CAMBIO...Y ESE CAMBIO ES AHORA!- y se dirige hacia la puerta y también se retira del cuarto.

Es sábado por la tarde, en las alcantarillas todo se vive en relativa calma, las tortugas están recuperándose de las heridas sufridas por el encuentro con los dragones púrpuras.

Todo esta tranquilo, solo se escucha los pasos lentos de una tortuga: Es Leonardo que camina ayudado por sus muletas, llega al salón principal y exclama:

-¡Ah, que tranquilidad!...no hacia mucho tiempo que en esta casa no se vivía un tiempo de calma…- respira hondo hace una pausa y dice: ah, que paz…que silencio…Mm... ¡QUE ABURRIDO!- termina exclamando con fastidio, en eso entra Rapha caminando lentamente con una cerveza en la mano, quien escucho lo que dijo su hermano mayor en voz alta.

-¡No te quejes intrépido! Yo que tu no me quejaría por este silencio, cuando regrese ese escandaloso hermanito nuestro, todo volverá a la normalidad y desearas que su ausencia no haya sido demasiado corta- le dice el gruñón, Leo lo mira y le contesta

-¡Pues si me quejo, a mi también me gusta disfrutar del silencio y la tranquilidad, pero esta semana fue demasiado aburrida!, salvo por la ronda de la ultima vez y de la paliza recibida. Yo extraño mucho a Mike, Rapha y todo el alboroto que hace… ¿acaso tu no lo extrañas?- Raphael lo mira y pone una fingida cara de "NO ME IMPORTA".

-¿Qué YO, EXTRAÑAR A ESE FASTIDIOSO ENANO? ¡por favor! ¡NO INVENTES!- dice, mientras Leo lo mira dé reojo y con una sonrisa le contesta

-¿así, que no lo extrañas, eh? Mm, por favor Rapha si que eres un buen actor hermano, eres talentoso en eso de fingir. Bien que el otro día, estabas maldiciendo por que Miguel Ángel no llamaba a casa y también que estabas molesto por que estabas aburrido, que no tenias a nadie a quien golpear, etc. ¡yo te escuche!…y cuando lo llame el otro día, bien que querías hablar con el- Le dice toda la verdad a Raphael, este se enoja por lo dicho por Leonardo y contraataca.

-¡ESO ES CUALQUIERA, LEO! ¡YO NO LO EX-TRA-ÑO PA-RA NA-DA! ¡SI ES POR MI QUE NO VUELVA NUN-CA!- Raphael se irrita demasiado rápido y a Leonardo le causa gracia su reacción y comienza a reír. Y esto enoja más a Raphael.

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja, si Rapha como digas!...pero no llores, hoy vuelve Mike, por favor ya no llores, ¿si?- se acerca a Raphael y pone su mano en el hombro de el, consolándolo burlonamente, Rapha saca con violencia la mano de su hermano mayor y le dice muy furioso.

-¡CA-LLA-TE!- y Leonardo se ríe más fuerte todavía. Y entran Donatello y el sensei al salón, atraídos por los gritos de Raphael.

-¿A que se deben esos gritos, Raphael?- pregunta sereno su padre.

-¡NADA, QUE SU CONSENTIDO ME ESTA MOLESTANDO!- grita y el sensei se tapa los oídos y le dice

-¡hijo, por favor no grites! Puedo escucharte…y Leonardo podrías dejar de molestar a tu hermano.

-No, sensei yo no lo molesto, solo lo estoy consolando porque Rapha esta triste por la ausencia de Mike, le dije que no llore porque hoy vuelve nuestro hermanito- Dice Leonardo tratando de parecer serio, Donny lo nota y le sigue el juego a su hermano mayor

-¿asi que estabas llorando, Rapha? ¡que hermano mas tierno eres, ya Miguel Ángel estará de nuevo a tu lado! ¡pobre Rapha!- dice Dónatelo fingiendo lastima y esto enfurece mas a Raphael

-¡TU TAMBIEN CALLATE NERD!- grita furioso y las otras tortugas se ríen a carcajadas. El sensei trata de poner orden

-¡silencio, basta por favor hijos! ¡ya no peleen!, Leonardo, Dónatelo ya no molesten a su hermano por eso, todos extrañamos a Miguel Ángel y por suerte hoy vuelve…y tu Raphael deberías desahogar tus penas de otra manera y el alcohol no es la solución, asi que entrégame esa cerveza- le recrimina el sensei quitándole su bebida favorita y Rapha mira a su padre sin entender de que "penas" habla.

¡pero padre! ¿de que penas hablas?- Le pregunta

¿de que penas hablo? ¡por la ausencia de tu hermano! A eso me refiero, hijo, tampoco es para que llores, no es para tanto, tu hermano se fue de vacaciones no se fue para siempre- le dice su padre sin comprender la broma de sus otros hijos, y los demás siguen riéndose de Rapha y este esta que "explota". Y en ese instante se abre la puerta principal…y se escucha una voz alegre por todos.

¡YA VOLVI! ¡AQUÍ ESTO HOY!- es Miguel Ángel que volvió de sus vacaciones con una maleta y una tabla de surf en las manos.

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- gritan sus hermanos de alegría, mientras se le acercan Leo y Donny y lo abrazan.

¡MIGUEL ANGEL, MI NIÑO! ¡BIENVENIDO A CASA!- se acerca el sensei y también abraza a su hijo.

¡los extrañe mucho! ¿ustedes me extrañaron?- pregunta Mike

¡claro que si Mike! ¿Cómo la pasaste, hermanito?- pregunta Donny

¡yo muy bien…la playa es muy hermosa! ¡es maravillosa! , la voy a extrañar mucho- lo dice pensando en su amiga Izumi.

¿y April y Casey?-pregunta Leo

Ellos me dejaron aquí y fueron a su tienda, a April lo espera un cliente importante y no quiere perderse una venta, les envían saludos- contesta Mike

¡Miguel ángel!- dice Raphael volviéndole la sonrisa en su rostro y nota que Leonardo lo mira de reojo sonriendo y Raphael para "disimular" por la broma de hace un rato, se acerca a Miguel Ángel y con cara de enojo, le da un "zape" a su hermanito.

¡AUUUCHH! ¿RAPHA, QUE RECIBIMIENTO ES ESE?- se queja Mike

¡TE LO MERECES, ZOQUETE! ¿Por qué DIABLOS, ME COLGASTE EL TELEFONO EL OTRO DIA, EH? ¿ACASO TE GUSTA FASTIDIARME A LA DISTANCIA?- pregunta Rapha simulando enojo.

¡solo era una broma, gruñón! ¿Qué pasa te levantaste de mal humor esta mañana?- pregunta acariciando su cabeza

Lo que pasa es que Rapha te extrañaba mucho Mike, ¡incluso hasta lloro por ti!- dice Leo siguiendo con la broma

¡MENTIRA!- grita avergonzado Rapha, Miguel lo mira asombrado y dice.

¡Ahhh, yo también te extrañe mucho, mucho, Rafita! ¡te quiero mi hermano gruñón!- dice Mientras lo abraza con cariño.

¡SUELTAME, ENANO!- Dice tratando de zafarse del asedio de Mike. Y las otras tortugas se ríen de Raphael que se pone colorado. Miguel Ángel lo suelta y mira las heridas que tienen sus hermanos y les pregunta.

A propósito chicos ¿sé encuentran bien? No creí que era tan grave lo de sus heridas

Si Mike, estamos bien, en semanas nos recuperaremos, no te preocupes- le dice Leo

¿me pueden explicar eso, sobre los dragones? ¿y que esta ocurriendo en la ciudad?- pregunta preocupado Mike

Te lo explicaremos todo a su debido tiempo, hijo, por lo pronto descansa y nos cuentas como pasaste las vacaciones ¿si?, luego hablaremos de temas mas densos- Le dice su padre

Esta bien, Sensei…el lugar donde fuimos era muy paradisíaco y la casa donde los hospedamos era increíble…- le cuenta a su familia como vivió sus vacaciones

En un lejano callejón de las calles de New York, se pueden oír unos gritos que salen de un escondite…son gritos de jubilo…parecen que son de festejo…son los dragones púrpuras que están celebrando algo… ¡la primera victoria frente las tortugas!

Se escucha una escandalosa música, se ven diferentes clases de bebidas y varios de los dragones entre jóvenes, mujeres y adultos sacan sus armas y las alzan hacia arriba, en señal de victoria.

En ese instante entran cinco jóvenes de entre 20 y 30 años… y delante de ellos camina el mayor de todos, con una bolsa en sus manos…todos le abren paso a sus "héroes" quiénes suben a un pequeño escenario, el líder de la banda, toma un micrófono y se dirige a sus "camaradas" y con una gran sonrisa les dice:

¡Camaradas! Los hemos reunido aquí con el propósito de celebrar una victoria "impensada" por muchos de nosotros…"después de tantos años por fin hemos vencido a esas malditas tortugas Ninja, y aquí les traigo los trofeos"- y saca de la bolsa los sais de Raphael, las espadas de Leonardo, y la Bara Bo de Donatello y todos corean el nombre de su líder: "Kenny, Kenny, Kenny"

¡Colegas, míos! Esto no es todo, hemos dejado a las tortugas con vida para que sientan en carne propia el sabor amargo de la derrota…pero no será lo único que sentirán, por que pronto los haremos sufrir más…- les dice mientras hace una pausa y toma un poco de cerveza y continua con su "discurso".

¡Les hemos dado una gran lección a tres de ellos…pero el cuarto…el mas molesto de todos, el idiota de la mascara anaranjada, todavía no ha recibido su merecido! ¡Pero pronto también tendrá lo suyo y nosotros tendremos el "honor" de burlarnos de el, y de paso quedarnos con sus "chacos"- dice con todo éxtasis y los dragones siguen coreando su nombre y finaliza diciendo:

¡A las otras tortugas las dejamos con vida, pero a esa tortuga la mataremos y le entregaremos su cuerpo despedazado a sus hermanos!… ¡ellos sentirán tanto su perdida, sufrirán tanto por el y entenderán que jamás debieron meterse con "los dragones púrpuras"…y todo gracias a esto!- y saca de su saco un pequeño aro y lo muestra a sus compañeros.

¡Le debemos todo al Yellow y al señor Ka! ¡Los dragones púrpuras renaceremos, seremos los dueños de las calles! ¡Seremos invencibles! ¡Ahora celebremos amigos míos y después cazaremos a la ultima tortuga que queda!- y finaliza con total jubilo y los dragones siguen con su festejo…pero desde lo alto del escondite, son observados por dos personas, por un lado un hombre de traje y anteojos oscuros que siguió todo el discurso muy atentamente, curioso por el nuevo "juguete" de los dragones.

**Es** ¡John Bishop! **quien se ha enterado del "nuevo poder" de los pandilleros y quiere averiguar del milagroso suceso, se marcha despacio, escondido para no ser descubierto y dice:**

**¿Así que yellow, eh?, ¡Qué interesante, muy interesante!- y se marcha…y por otro lado hay un sujeto vestido con una tunica larga negra…quien también estaba observando y oía atentamente el discurso de líder, esa persona se pone una capucha para cubrirse el rostro y también se retira del lugar.**

Mientras… 

**En un sucio y abandonado callejón de la calle **Eastman, se encuentran reunidos los mafiosos, invitados por el misterioso señor Ka, ellos fueron "invitados" a la "prueba en vivo" del yellow. Ellos esperan a su anfitrión con mucha expectativa sobre el nuevo producto, mientras conversan.

¡Yo creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo!, ¡no creo para nada en ese yellow, ni tampoco confío en ese tal "ka", me parece un joven arrogante y cero creíble y tampoco creo que sea tan listo como dice ser!- protesta el argentino mientras conversa con la señorita colombiana

Pues yo si, a mi me intriga saber que efectos tiene el yellow, si es de mi agrado, comprare el producto y lo comercializare en mi país, espero volverme muy poderosa con eso…y el señor ka, me parece muy apuesto y creo que es muy inteligente- dice la atractiva señorita

¡Bah, mujeres!, siempre anteponen la belleza ante la inteligencia, con ser atractivo no implica tener una mente brillante en cambio yo, no seré bello, pero mi cabeza funciona a mil por hora, gracias a mi mente he montado grandes negocios en el mercado negro y no necesito de esa basura que nos ofrece- termina el argentino

¿Y por que ha venido aquí entonces si no le interesa?- le pregunta el mejicano

Solo por curiosidad, además quiero ver su cara cuando su "droga, falle"-dice engreídamente el argentino

¡Pues eso lo verremos!- dice el ruso, y en ese momento llega Ka con sus hombres y trasladando "un enorme Paquete", se coloca en un escenario el paquete y Ka les habla a sus invitados:

¡Bienvenidos, caballeros!, queridos amigos, perdón por la demora, he tenido importantes negocios que atender. Me da mucho placer saber que están tan interesados en mi "bebé" y por lo que veo han venido todos- dice el señor Ka

¡Ya déjese de tantas formalidades y tontas disculpas, hace horas que estamos esperando aquí como unos idiotas, ¡queremos ver el producto ahora!- se queja el argentino perdiendo la paciencia, esto molesta al señor Ka

¡Bien, ya que están molestos y apurados es mejor empezar con la prueba de una vez por todas!- dice muy molesto y saca de sus bolsillos una pequeña pieza y la muestra a todos.

¡Señoras y Señores…aquí les presento a mi Yellow!- y lo que todos ven es un pequeño aro, muy parecido a un piercing, los mafiosos se quedan mirando el objeto impresionados y el hombre chino es quien habla primero.

¡Disculpe señol Ka!... Acaso ¿esto es una bloma?, eso es solo un alo - pregunta muy serio, ka dice

Claro que no, yo no acostumbro a hacer bromas, señor Huan Yue, esto es el yellow del que les hable- se defiende

¡Perro no se parrece en nada a una drroga, Señorr Ka!, porr favorr, explíquenos como funciona el yellow- pregunta el Ruso

El yellow es en si una droga, solo que se encuentra contenida dentro del aro y esta se coloca como un piercing que va insertada en la nuca del consumidor. Cuando el "cliente" se coloca el aro, el contenido viaja por la medula espinal y cuando llega al cerebro, esta "alimenta" las neuronas y esta pasa a la sangre y el consumidor comienza a sentir un gran cambio físico que conlleva a modificar al ADN. Esto produce una mutación en el cuerpo humano que haga a que evolucione el estado físico y mental del individuo, haciéndolo un "súper hombre"- Finaliza Ka con todo orgullo, todos se quedan mirando asombrados por la explicación y el argentino hace una mueca y contesta riéndose:

¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¡patrañas, puras patrañas! ¡Es un mentiroso, jamás escuche semejante estupidez! ¿Acaso es usted el creador del "súper hombre?, por favor no me haga reír, ¡ja, ja, ja!- se burla, el señor Ka se ríe también y pregunta

¿Señor Hernández, quiere una prueba?- Dice malévolamente

¡Me Muero por verla!- dice el argentino irónicamente

¡Bien señor Hernández, se va a morir por verla, créame!- y el señor Ka se coloca el mismo el aro y parece experimentar un pequeño dolor al ponérsela, el se da vuelta y claramente puede verse que sus ojos verdes cambian a un color "amarillo". El se da vuelta y camina hacia el enorme paquete, lo destapa y es una enorme jaula y allí se ve a una persona atada y amordazada. El hombre se encuentra horrorizado y puede verse el terror en sus ojos. El Señor Ka se acerca al sujeto y dice.

El hombre que aquí se encuentra, atado en esta jaula, es un "ex colega mió", quien se negó a colaborar con mi "nuevo negocio" y ha querido "abandonarme"…¿pero saben una cosa? ¡A MI NADIE ME ABANDONA! ¡NADIE!- y abre la jaula y entra en ella, el hombre amordazado ve al señor Ka acercarse y grita de horror, pero no se lo escucha bien dado que tiene una mordaza en su boca…y el señor Ka lo toma de la camisa y lo levanta sin mayor esfuerzo con solo tres dedos y acerca su cara a la del sujeto y le dice.

¡Víctor Rever, querido amigo mío, jamás debiste "dejarme", jamás…y eso va a costarte la VIDA!- y cuando dice eso el hombre trata de suplicarle y en ese instante Ka lo toma de los hombros y con una fuerza increíble…¡le arranca los brazos!, el hombre como el resto de los mafiosos gritan de horror, Víctor pierde la conciencia, mientras se desangra hasta morir, Ka lo suelta y con un puño, golpea y destroza la cara de su victima. Los hombres quedan estupefactos por tanta saña y miran como el cuerpo del hombre esta descuartizado en medio de un gran charco de sangre. Uno de los hombres de Ka se acerca a su jefe y le alcanza una toalla para que se limpie la sangre que le ha salpicado, mientras que los otros dos, de sus guardaespaldas retiran el cuerpo de la victima. Ka se acerca a sus "invitados", quienes se encuentra "shokeados" por la escena. El se para frente a ellos y dice:

¡Bien caballeros!...¿les ha quedado alguna duda?- los mira seriamente y la mujer es quien habla.

¿Si…si…si ven…Vendemos esa droga…no haay…riesgos…de q…que los clientes…nos maten para con con seguir más?- pregunta temerosa, Ka se acerca a la joven y con una mano levanta la cara de la chica, para que lo mire a los ojos y le contesta:

¡No señorita Tamara Orozco, no se preocupe!, los clientes pagarían más para conseguir más dosis, es como toda droga, es adictiva. No hay riesgos de que "sus clientes" los maten, incluso les "rogarían" por mas, todo se hará como una venta normal, siempre y cuando ustedes conserven "su stock"… ¿me entienden?- les dice intimidándolos un poco. Los demás mafiosos lo miran asustados, Ka lo nota y complacido pregunta.

¿Muy bien?... ¿cuanto Yellow necesitan para comenzar con su nuevo negocio caballeros?- les dice y ninguno dice nada, Ka se acerca al argentino quien esta "pálido como un cadáver" y como no contesta, Ka le pone su mano en el hombro y dice.

¡Señor Ramiro Hernández, querido amigo!..¿Cual es su oferta?..¿Que tal un millón de dólares por 20 litros de yellow? ¿Usted que dice, eh?... ¿me compra?- El argentino ve los temibles ojos amarillos de Ka y este se toma el pecho con su mano derecha y cae desvanecido al suelo. Uno de los hombres de Ka se acerca y le toma el pulso al hombre y le dice a su jefe.

Señor, no tiene pulso…esta muerto- Ka se rie a carcajadas y dice a todos

¡JA, JA, JA, JA!, ESTUPIDO… ¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE IBAS A MORIR POR VERLO? JA, JA, JA…. ¿y bien cuanto de yellow van a llevar?- les dice a todos y todos salen del shock y dicen:

¡Yo comprrarre 12 millones de dólarres en yellow!- Dice el ruso

¡Yo complale 10 millones!- dice el chino

¡Y yo 5 millones!- dice el norteamericano y todos se acercan con sus ofertas, mientras que Ka se siente complacido por sus ventas. Después de una hora de efectuadas las ventas, los mafiosos se retiran. Ka les dice a sus hombres.

Bien, ustedes ocúpense de retirar los cuerpos y limpiar el lugar, yo tengo una cita importante-

¡Si señor!- y los hombres sacan los cadáveres de Víctor y Hernández, mientras que Ka se retira del lugar.

En las alcantarillas… 

**Han pasado tres semanas desde el regreso de Mike y en la ciudad siguen cometiéndose horrendos crímenes y la policía no tiene pistas firmes para dar con el asesino o los asesinos. Las tortugas se recuperan lentamente se sus heridas, siendo cuidados por Splinter y Miguel Angel**

**En el salón principal, esta Raphael recostado en el sofá…esta con el control en la mano tratando de buscar algo interesante que ver en la tele, mientras se queja de su hombro lastimado…como no hay nada interesante que ver, se frustra y arroja el aparato contra la pared…y casi le da a Dónatelo quien salía de la cocina, caminando muy despacio por sus costillas fracturadas, el esquiva el control y con la mano lo atrapa ágilmente, y se enoja con su temperamental hermano:**

**¡Rapha!, ¡por favor podrías descargar tus "penas" de otra forma, estoy harto de tener que reparar el control todo el tiempo!, además ahora tengo mis "habilidades electrónicas limitadas" - se queja**

**¡No te enfades, cerebrito!, perdóname, Y no pongas excusas, "tus habilidades limitadas" son suficientes para reparar el control, solo te toma 2 minutos- le dice su hermano ahora más calmado y a Donny le llama la atención la contestación de Raphael**

**Rapha… ¿te encuentras bien?, generalmente cuando te contesto así te levantas y tratas de golpearme pero ahora- le contesta extrañado**

**Si no te diste cuenta, yo también estoy herido y no tengo ganas de pelear contigo…y en cuanto a mis "penas", solo quiero descargarlas con "esos estupidos Dragones"- dice ahora ya no tan calmado**

**¡Pues ve a buscarlos! Y de paso gánate otra golpiza…es lo único que ganaras, Rapha- Contesta Donny**

**¡Claro que iré a buscarlos! En cuanto me recupere, solo si supiera que es lo que han hecho esos idiotas para tener esa fuerza y derrotarnos de una manera tan "humillante" y encima de todo se llevaron nuestras armas- Dice Raphael entre dientes**

**Yo también quisiera saber que han hecho, solo se que esos ojos amarillos que tenían no son para nada normales y estoy seguro de que no eran lentes de contacto, algo deben haber tomado o inyectado para tener una fuerza parecida- dice el genio**

**¿Tomado o inyectado dices? ¿Por qué?- cuestiona Rapha**

**Si, he pensado que quizás hayan sido una especie de esteroides o anabólicos, los físico culturistas y los deportistas que generalmente usan su fuerza los toman para aumentar su masa muscular, auque estén prohibidos por la ley y por Internet he investigado en la noche sobre eso, pero no he encontrado un articulo que hable sobre el aumento de la fuerza por el abuso de los esteroides, es muy raro- Termina Dónatelo**

**Puede ser, Donny, también es probable que tratándose de los dragones hayan encontrado o robado alguna formula parecida a la que dices, son ladrones, algo deben haber descubierto por ahí- finaliza Rapha**

**Si tienes razón, Rapha eso puede ser una probabilidad, solo que debemos esperar a recuperarnos para poder investigar, así como estamos de lastimados no llegaremos muy lejos- concluye Donny**

**¡Pues yo no voy a esperar mucho tiempo! Solo tengo un hombro fisurado, esta misma noche voy a investigar sobre el asunto y capturare a uno de ellos para que me "diga" qué han hecho para aumentar sus habilidades- dice Raphael levantándose lentamente **

**¡Pero Rapha! Hace un momento me dijiste que esperarías a recuperarte para buscar información y ni hablar si tratas de capturar a uno de ellos ¡te mataran!- le dice su hermano tratando de disuadirlo**

**¡Ni hablar, Donny! Iré igual- y cuando Raphael emprende la marcha, entran Leonardo con unas muletas, ayudado por su maestro.**

**¡Tu no iras a ningún lado, Rapha, tú te quedas aquí! ¡Es una orden!- le ordena Leo**

**¡No intentes detenerme, Leo! Yo voy igual- Le dice Rapha, ignorándolo**

**¡Claro, que no!, tu hermano te dio una orden, ¡Obedece!- lo reta Splinter**

**¡Pero Sensei, no podemos dejar a que los Dragones hagan de las suyas!, además puede ser que sean ellos los responsables de los crímenes, ¡debemos investigar ahora!-insiste Rapha**

**¡No lo harás, se investigara cuando se recuperen de sus heridas!- dice el sensei**

**¡Yo no estoy tan lastimado, solo es el hombro! ¡Y puedo investigar son muy sigiloso, maestro tendré cuidado!- insiste**

**Sabemos que eres sigiloso Rapha, pero de ninguna manera puedo permitir que vallas solo, debemos investigar juntos, solo debemos esperar a que sanen las costillas de Donny, tu hombro y mi pierna.- Le dice Leonardo**

**¡Pero eso tardara semanas, Leo! ¡Y en ese tiempo, pueden ocurrir aun mas desastres si dejamos que hagan lo que quieran!- protesta Raphael**

**¡Debemos esperar, Raphael! Mis costillas sanaran en una semana mas, la pierna de Leo y tu hombro sanaran en 15 días, solo debes tener paciencia…aprovechemos este tiempo para pensar en una táctica para poder acercarnos a los dragones sin resultar mortalmente heridos-concluye Donny**

**¡Lo se!, pero igual quiero ir, ¡quiero recuperar nuestras armas, las necesitamos!- vuelve insistir Rapha**

**¡Es lo mismo!, definitivamente no iras y se termino el tema- finaliza el maestro**

**¡Pero sensei, déjeme ir!, solo entrare a su cuartel de la manera mas sigilosa posible, recuperare nuestras armas y me iré de allí sin ser visto, no me cruzare con ninguno de ellos, ¡se lo prometo!- termina Rapha**

**¡No –lo- ha- ras!- termina Leo perdiendo la paciencia **

**¡PERO!- vuelve a protestar Rapha**

**¡YO PUEDO HACERLO!- dice Miguel Angel quien vuelve de hacer unas compras. Los demás lo miran y es Leo quien protesta.**

**¡No Mike, de ninguna manera…es peligroso!**

**Pero, no habrá peligro Leo, si soy cuidadoso- Dice Mike**

**¡No hijo, no iras! ¡No permitiré que salgas gravemente herido, cuando todos se recuperen iremos juntos!- sentencia Splinter**

**Sensei, yo no tengo ninguna herida, puedo hacerlo, no seré el mejor ninja, pero si puedo infiltrarme sin ser visto, además son los dragones y por mas fuerte que ahora sean, no son tan listos que digamos- dice lógicamente Mike**

**¿Y si fallas al entrar? ¿Y si te ven?, no Miguel Angel tu no eres tan cuidadoso que digamos- reprocha Ráphael**

**Rapha tiene razón Mike, tú no eres un ninja muy aplicado y cada dos por tres te metes en problemas por tu falta de atención. Correrás riesgo en vano- Dice Donny **

**y Miguel Angel mira a sus hermanos por sus comentarios y esto lo hace enfadar y mira a Leonardo para que diga algo en su defensa, pero este lo mira y dice.**

**Lo siento Mike, pero tienen razón. Aun te falta entrenamiento y debes pulir mas tus habilidades y si te dejamos ir, te podrían herir e incluso matar. No permitiré que vallas solo, no aun.- Dice y Splinter asiente con la cabeza. Miguel los mira y con enfado pregunta.**

**Si es por eso…¿Por qué entonces dejaron que valla a las rondas con ustedes? ¿Por qué dejaron que valla cuando nos enfrentábamos con el Pie y Shredder? ¡Si no lo saben, ahí también corría en riesgo mi vida, podían haberme matado ahí también! ¡Incluso ustedes! ¡Todos siempre estábamos en peligro de muerte!- se enoja Mike **

**y los demás se sorprenden por la reacción del mas chico. Se miran entre ellos y dan en la cuenta de que Mike tenia razón, si querían protegerlo no debieron dejar de que el fuera con ellos en las batallas. No saben que responder y es Mike quien dice.**

**Acaso… ¿no confían ni un poco en mí?- pregunta decepcionado. Nadie sabe que decir, pero es Splinter quien habla.**

**¡Claro que confiamos en ti hijo!, solo que como eres mi hijo menor y eres el mas joven de tus hermanos. Todos queremos cuidarte, protegerte. No se trata de confianza, sino de cuidado, hijo- Responde su padre, Miguel lo mira y dice.**

**Se que lo hacen por cuidarme, pero esto de ninguna manera me ayuda si me siguen protegiendo así, ¡tengo que valerme por mi mismo por una vez! ¡Deben dejarme ir! ¡****Confíen en mí****!- esas palabras "confíen en mi" cayo hondo en todos y entienden de que Miguel Angel debe crecer por su cuenta. Las tortugas se miran con su maestro, asienten y Leonardo dice.**

**Está bien Mike, ve. Infíltrate en el cuartel de los dragones y recupera nuestras armas, se sigiloso…y por favor ¡cuídate, te estaremos esperando!- Le dice seriamente su líder, Miguel asiente y con seriedad dice.**

**¡Bien, como digas Leo! ¡Ahí voy!- toma sus armas y se retira **

**¡Cuídate, Miguel, te estaremos monitoreando por el radar!- le dice Dónatelo**

**Sensei… ¿hicimos bien en dejarlo ir?, ¿estará bien solo?- pregunta preocupado Raphael**

**¡Si hijo, debemos confiar en el, lo hará bien!- Responde sereno su padre.** **Y ahí va Miguel Angel, corriendo veloz y ágilmente por las calles de la ciudad, lleva sus chacos, su celular y un bolso. El va en busca del cuartel de los dragones, sabe que será peligroso, es la primera vez que va solo, pero tiene la confianza de que lo hará bien. Siente emoción y a la vez ansiedad dado que actuara por vez primera por su cuenta. Después de unos minutos llega al lugar donde antes era el cuartel del pie. Mike toma una alarga vistas del bolso y mira si hay movimientos en el viejo edificio. Por lo que ve, los dragones púrpuras lo hicieron su "nuevo cuartel general" y ve pocos pandilleros en el lugar. Mike guarda el aparato y encuentra un "hueco" por donde puede entrar.**

**Bien, entrare por allí, buscare las armas, las tomo, "dormiré" a alguno por allí y me retiro, así de fácil- dice y cuando se dispone a entrar, escucha los gritos de una mujer. Esto lo pone en alerta y Mike va a lugar donde se escuchan los gritos: En unas cuadras ve que unos jóvenes asaltan a una chica, que se encuentra arrinconada contra una pared.**

**¡Valla, cobardes! ¡Asaltando a una indefensa mujer! ¡No se saldrán con la suya!- Dice Miguel Angel, tomando sus chacos**

**¡Vamos, señorita entréganos el bolso y prometemos ser muy "amables" con usted- le ordena uno de los jóvenes.**

**¡KIAAA! ¡NO SE ACERQUEN!- grita la joven asustada **

**¡Eres muy hermosa jovencita, en un momento gritaras…¡pero de placer!- le dice un pervertido tratando de tocarla.**

**¡KIAAA! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- grita llorando asustada- los jóvenes la tocan y en ese instante Miguel Angel salta enfrente de ellos, asustando a los pervertidos.**

**¡QUIETENLE SUS ASQUEROSAS GARRAS DE ENCIMA, PERVERTIDOS!- grita furioso Mike**

**¡LAS TORTUGAS!- gritan asustados los jóvenes, soltando a la chica y con un rápido movimiento de sus chacos, Mike golpea con furia a los jóvenes, hasta dejarlos inconcientes. Mike guarda sus chacos y dice.**

**¡Odio a los violadores!- Y la joven que esta agazapada contra la pared, levanta la vista y Ve a alguien conocido y querido por ella. Miguel se acerca a la joven y dice sonriendo:**

**¡Oye!..¿Te encuentras bien?- la mira y la joven se acerca a el y con gran alegría salta sobre la tortuga y la abraza con fuerza. Miguel se sorprende por la reacción de la joven del gorro en la cabeza.**

**¡Ooo oye! ¿Qué pa pasa? ¿Por qué me abrazas así?- pregunta avergonzado**

**¡MIGUEL ANGEL, MIKE, QUE GUSTO ME DA VOLVERTE A VER! ¡NO CREI QUE TE VOLVERIA A VER!- Mike no comprende por que lo conoce y le pregunta:** **¿co como sabes quien soy?- y ella se rie, se saca el gorro y se puede apreciar sus hermosos ojos grises y un cabello corto y pregunta:**

**¿Acaso Mike te olvidaste de mi?- Miguel la mira, se da cuenta de quien es y dice muy emocionado**

**¡IZUMI!** …**.**

**Mientras los dos se abrazan, desde atras de un callejon, ambos son observados por un sujeto. Esta persona se quita su capucha y dice con una sonrisa:**

**¡Izumi... te encontre!  
><strong>

**¡HOLA A TODOS! ESTE FUE EL 6 CAPUTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. Saben que si quieren insultarme o felicitarme pueden dejarme sus rewies.** **Aquí va una aclaración…las tortugas pueden ser vencidas…PERO NUNCA PERDERAN LA GUERRA NUNCA** **¡NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO 7. BYE, BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Toda la verdad **

¡Izumi!, ¡que alegría poder verte otra vez!

¡A mi también me alegra verte Mike!- dicen los chicos mientras se abrazan, luego se sueltan y quedan mirándose uno a otro por un instante y luego ambos fruncen el seño y enojados dicen al mismo tiempo:

¡¿NO ME DIJISTE QUE VIVIAS EN NEW YORK?- se dicen acusándose mutuamente con el dedo.

¡Bueno, no te enojes! Te conté muchas cosas de vida, sobre como me convertí en esto y todo lo que viví junto a mis herm anos, y el detalle de que vivo en esta ciudad, bueno...se me olvido- se escusa Miguel- y tu... ¡¿no me contaste mucho de ti, Izumi?

¡Perdón, Miguel Ángel!, se que no te conté mucho de mi vida...tu me lo contaste todo, sin reservas. Pero yo, te prometo contarte todo de ahora en más ¿si? Y en cuanto donde vivo, en realidad, me mude aquí hoy- le contesta Izumi.

¿Así que te mudaste, hoy?, ya veo...pero te recomiendo Izumi, por tu seguridad, que de ahora en mas, no andes sola a esta hora de la noche. La ciudad de New York es muy hermosa pero es de igual de peligrosa, hay muchos mal vivientes por aquí, es muy riesgoso andar solo, sobre todo para una chica hermosa como tu- dice Mike muy serio a la joven, la chica al oírlo se sonroja.

¿Yo, hermosa?..¡Gra, gracias, Mike!- le agradece, el la mira y se da cuenta lo que acaba de decir y la cara de Mike se pone roja como la de un tomate.

¡Huy, perdón Izumi! ¡No quise, de verdad, que desubicado de mi parte!- se disculpa, ella lo mira y se ríe por su reacción.

¡No te preocupes, esta bien amigo, en serio!- le dice mientras se coloca el gorro y Miguel nota el cambio de Look de la chica.

¡Oye, Izumi!, ¿que paso con tu cabello?- le pregunta.

¿Mi cabello?, ah me lo corte...es que quería cambiar un poco, además cuando en la playa, me dijiste que parecía mas chica por el cabello largo...bueno, quería parecer mas madura- le comenta

¿Es por mi?... ¡Perdón, no lo dije con esa intención! ¡No era para que te lo cortes!- se vuelva a disculpar

¡No te disculpes!...o que ¿no te gusta?- se entristece un poco

¡No nada que ver!...estas muy linda, en serio...pareces Marilyn Monroe pero versión morena, te queda muy bien- le dice Mike, ella le sonríe, mientras arregla su pelo en la gorra. Y Miguel ve las manos de Izumi y nota un pequeño detalle...no lleva anillo de casada. Esto le llama la atención y para ondear en el tema le pregunta, para sacar dudas.

A propósito, Izumi... ¿como va tu nueva vida de casada, es linda la convivencia de a dos?- ella se sorprende por la pregunta, lo mira y le contesta.

No, Mike te equivocas...yo no me case...a William lo deje- le dice con una sonrisa. El al escuchar esa respuesta, siente una gran felicidad que invade su corazón y con gran alegría le dice:

¿LO DEJASTE?...¡OH!...!ejem!...¿lo dejaste?- pregunta conteniendo la emoción, ella nota su alegría y le responde de la misma manera.

¡Si, lo deje!, ¿te acuerdas lo que me dijiste el día el que te ibas?, bueno te hice caso, tenias razón en eso de que mi vida es importante y que debo darle valor...y es por eso que deje a mi novio...yo quiero hacer un cambio en mi vida, quiero dejar atrás todo lo que me causaba dolor y empezar a vivir por las personas que le dan sentido a mi existencia- responde mirando a Miguel Ángel quien siente latir fuerte su corazón.

I...Izumi...- dice Mike y en ese instante, suena el celular de el...

¡OH, me están llamando!- dice sin atender

¡Pues atiende, Mike! ¡Que esperas!- lo reta la chica

¡Diablos, lo olvide!... es que antes de escuchar tus gritos, estaba dispuesto a entrar al cuartel de los dragones púrpuras a recuperar las armas de mis hermanos, tenia esa misión y ahora es muy tarde- le dice mirando el reloj - por eso me deben estar llamando... ¡mis hermanos me van a matar!- se queja, Izumi se asusta al oír sobre los dragones púrpuras y pregunta.

¿Es por lo que paso la última vez?, ¿ellos se quedaron con sus armas?

Si, es por eso

¡Pero Mike!, ¿no es mejor que dejen eso así como esta?, ustedes pueden conseguir otras armas, no veo porque se arriesgan así, puedes salir herido, mejor no lo hagas- le dice preocupada, Mike ve que ella se preocupa por el y se siente mas feliz.

Izumi, no te preocupes, si es que queremos recuperarlas, es por honor o principios, o lo que sea. Además estas armas nos acompañaron desde chicos y son tan importantes que no queremos perderlas, son como parte de nosotros- le dice tomando con fuerza sus chacos.

Pero igual es peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada- insiste

¡Esta bien, no te preocupes!, además solo iba a entrar sin ser visto y buscar las armas e irme. No iba a cruzarme con los dragones, en serio, Izumi- le dice Mike pero al ver el rostro de la chica y notar esos bellos ojos que le dicen "no por favor", el cambia de parecer y le termina diciendo- …bueno, si te preocupa tanto, no entrare, lo dejare para otro día ¿si?- La conforma Mike, ella se alivia y le pregunta,

Esta bien, me quedo tranquila pero ¿que le dirás a tus hermanos?

Pues ya inventare algo, por lo pronto, es mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, ya es muy tarde. Ahora que somos vecinos... ¿nos veremos mas seguido, no?- le pregunta muy alegre

¡Si nos veremos mas seguido!, claro que si- responde de igual manera

¡Pues, vamos!- y cuando se retiran

Ah, Mike... ¿que harás con estos tipos?- le dice la chica señalando a los delincuentes desmayados

¿Ellos?, déjalos en cualquier momento pasara una patrulla y se los llevara

¿Pero podrían despertar y son peligrosos?- pregunta preocupada

Descuida, amiga, con la paliza que les di, estarán inconcientes por un laaaargo tiempo, Cuando despierten lo pensaran dos veces antes de querer atacar a una chica como tu otra vez- le dice Mike guiñándole un ojo

¡Gracias, Miguel Ángel! ¡Ya no tendré miedo en esta ciudad, con un gran "guardaespaldas" como tu!- le dice Izumi y Miguel siente una gran orgullo por lo que oyó, mientras emprenden la marcha, Izumi de repente se para, llamando la atención de Mike.

¿Que ocurre Izumi?- La chica se da vuelta se acerca a los pandilleros y les pega una feroz patada a cada uno, levantándolos casi del suelo.

¡AYYAA!, ¡para que aprendan a no tocarme otra vez!- dice dejando a Mike con la boca abierta

¡Vaya, Izumi!, ¡que fuerza tienes, deberías aprender artes marciales!- le dice arqueado una ceja

¡Gracias!, vamos mi departamento queda a unas 15 cuadras de aquí- le dice y llegan. Es un pequeño departamento, lindo, pero sin muchos lujos. Muy distinto al lugar donde ella vivía antes en la playa

Bien, es aquí a donde vivo, Mike ponte cómodo- le dice Izumi

Lindo lugar, Izumi, se ve que es muy acogedor - dice mientras se sienta en al sofá.

¿Quieres tomar algo, una soda, agua, jugo?

No gracias, solo quería acompañarte, tengo que regresar a casa o mis hermanos se preocuparan- Mike se levanta y la chica lo toma del brazo y le pregunta,

Pero, Mike... ¿vendrás a visitarme, verdad?- le dice mirándolo a los ojos

Si, vendré...cuando quieras- le dice asombrado por la petición

¿Puedes mañana, por la tarde?- el con una sonrisa le responde

Si, vendré mañana...¡nos vemos!

¡Hasta mañana, Mike!

¡Hasta mañana, Izumi!, ¡cierra bien la puerta, por favor!- se despide y se va. Izumi cierra la puerta y en su rostro se nota la felicidad, ella esta feliz por haberse reencontrado con su amigo, ella se dirige a la cocina y de atrás se acerca alguien que la toma por los hombros y la da vuelta.

¡KIAAAH!, ¡NO, SUÉLTAME, NO!- grita desesperada y ve a una persona vestida con una tunica negra y una capucha. Esta persona le tapa la boca y le dice,

¡SHHH!, ¡no grites, por favor! ¡No te asustes!…soy yo Izumi-le dice, mientras se saca la capucha y se pude ver su rostro e Izumi lo reconoce enseguida.

¡RAYMOOND!... ¿ERES TU?

**Mientras que en las azoteas, Miguel Ángel corre saltando, dando giros en el aire y gritando de felicidad, ahí va el muy contento sin importarle ser visto ni oído **

¡SIIII, GENIALLL! ¡QUE FELICIDAD, VOLVI A VER A IZUMI, SIII! ¡SE CUMPLIO MI DESEO!- sigue muy contento, pero...vuelve a sonar su celular. Para su marcha y toma el aparato

¡OH, OH! Mis hermanos, lo olvide- y atiende, es Donatello quien lo llama

Donny... ¿que ocurre, hermano?- pregunta

¡MIKE!... ¿que paso, porque no atendías el teléfono? ¡Estábamos preocupados!- lo cuestiona el genio

Esteee...lo que sucedió...es que hubo cambio de planes, hermano, el lugar estaba lleno de dragones...había mucho barullo...parece que hay una fiesta en ese lugar, por eso decidí no entrar- le miente a su hermano.

En ese caso, hiciste bien en no entrar Mike... pero ¿por que no volviste a casa? Te estuve siguiendo por el radar y parece que estuvieras persiguiendo algo, también estuviste detenido un tiempo en un lugar cerca de allí y luego volviste a correr, acaso… ¿Te siguieron?- pregunta con duda Dónatelo. Mike no sabe que decir, además se le olvido que tiene puesto un rastreador y a su hermano el genio no se le escapa ningún detalle. Entonces responde mintiendo otra vez

No, lo que paso es que… escuche unos gritos y fui a ver que pasaba, eran delincuentes, estaban asaltando a alguien, entonces decidí detenerlos y como quisieron escapar los tuve que seguir, se escondieron, pero los pude atrapar, es por eso que no atendí tu llamado y ahora estaba por ir a casa- le explica, pero sintiendo culpa por que no le gusta mentir.

Bien Mike, eso lo explica todo...vuelve a casa. El sensei quiere que regreses enseguida- Dice Donny cortando la comunicación

Bien, ahí voy- y corta la comunicación. Miguel se queda pensativo, sabe que con su reencuentro con Izumi, le traerá nuevos problemas, Mike a su familia no les dijo nada sobre ella, lo oculto y ahora se arrepiente por lo hecho. Mike camina despacio sin saber que hacer…mañana quiere ir a verla, pero tendrá que inventar excusas para poder salir de la guarida sin sus hermanos… y esto le preocupa:

¡No, no quiero mentirles!, pero quiero ver a Izumi, ¡quiero verla!- dice en voz alta, pero lo piensa seriamente, no tiene alternativa, tendrá que mentir no una, sino varias veces.

¡Ni modo, Mike no tienes solución!, debiste decir la verdad y ahora tienes un problema…si quieres ver a Izumi, tendrás que mentir… auque te duela- se dice para si mismo, sacude su cabeza, guarda su celular y emprende la marcha.

**En un supermercado lejos de allí, el dueño del lugar se encuentra sentado en el mostrador tomando un café, el hombre trata de mantenerse despierto, debe hacerlo para poder atender su negocio ya que lo mantiene abierto las 24 horas…en eso entra una mujer se acerca al mostrador, el hombre la ve y medio dormido le dice:**

¡Buenas no noches, señorita! Hummm...… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

¡Buenas noches! A ver…quisiera una soda…una botella de tequila…unos condones…y…- Dice la mujer mientras camina y de entre sus ropas extrae un arma y le apunta al hombre que se termina despertando por el susto:

¡Y toda la recaudación del día, si no le importa!- dice muy sonriente, el hombre asustado toca el botón de emergencia mientras se levanta con las manos en alto.

¡Por, fa favor, no me me me mate! ¡Le le doy todo el dinero!

¡Bien déjelo todo dentro de esta bolsa, rápido, si no quiere que le dispare!- le ordena la joven y cuando el hombre coloca todo el dinero dentro de la bolsa, entran dos sujetos mas…son dos de los dragones púrpuras sin armas. Se acercan a la joven y uno de ellos le dice:

¡Disculpe señorita, pero este territorio pertenece a los "dragones púrpuras" y todo lo que se mueva y robe en estos lugares es nuestro, así que deja el dinero y lárgate!- le ordena el joven del pelo violeta, la chica cambia de "victima" y ahora le apunta al joven y con gracia le responde:

¡Ja, ja vaya si son los "fracasados púrpuras"! ¿Qué ahora ustedes son los "dueños" del territorio? Ja,ja no me hagan reír Ja, ja, ja. ¡Será mejor que ustedes se larguen de aquí este botín es mío!- les dice la joven muy enojada sin dejar de apuntar

¡Ya oíste a mi compañero! ¡Lárgate! O no seré amable contigo… auque seas mujer- le dice un joven alto de pelo largo azul, hasta los hombros y de ojos negros, quien se acerca a la chica, esta sin dejar de apuntar le dice:

¿Si? ¡Pues no lo Hare! ¿Acaso no me ven? ¡Tengo un arma y ustedes no! ¡Les puedo volar los sesos ahora mismo!- y el mas alto se le acerca

¿No te vas? ¡Muy bien tu lo quisiste!- y la joven dispara ¡PUM!…el dueño del lugar siente el disparo y se agacha…y cuando no se escucha nada mas, se levanta y pude ver como el joven del pelo azul tiene el arma de la chica en sus manos y ella esta atónita…con un solo movimiento, el joven arrebato su arma y el dobla la punta del revolver sin mayor esfuerzo. El la tira y se acerca a la joven y la toma del cuello de la camisa y le dice:

¡TE lo dije!, este terreno es de los dragones y si quieres robar aquí en ahora en más, nos deberás pagar mucho dinero para obtener "NUESTRO" permiso ¿Entendido?- le dice el joven a la chica y ella asiente con la cabeza.

¡Si, s si!- dice asustada

¡Bien!, pero por "precaución" señorita, Ahora te daré una lección para que "mis palabras" se te queden bien gravadas en tu "cabecita"- la tira al suelo y la toma del brazo derecho y una pierna…y con una leve presión…le fractura ambos miembros

¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grita la chica de dolor y el joven le da un fuerte puñetazo y la deja inconciente. El dueño del lugar mira asustado y el joven se acerca y le dice

¿Lo escucho? Eso va para usted también, salvo que si quiere **"****nuestra****"** protección nos deberá pagar 1000 dólares por semana- el hombre asustado lo mira y asiente con la cabeza.

¡Si si… señor!

¡OH si no!…"los dragones destruimos su negocio y mataremos a su familia" ¿entendido?, ahora me llevo este dinero como "adelanto" por nuestros servicios, ¡adiós!- dice el joven. Y los dragones se retiran, luego de unos minutos llega la policía y el hombre les comenta todo lo sucedido.

Los dragones vuelven victoriosos a su cuartel, y el de pelo violeta le dice al otro.

¡Muy bien, Kenny estuviste bien! ¡La gente nos tendrán miedo y nos darán mucho dinero por nuestra protección! Y el poder del yellow… ¡cada vez me sorprende mas!, ¡pronto los dragones seremos dueños de la ciudad!- se ríe victorioso

¡Si seremos invencibles, nadie podrá contra nosotros! Pero ahora volvamos, tenemos otro trabajo que hacer, ¡Tenemos que encontrar a ese tal Raymond o sino el señor Ka, no nos dará mas yellow!, se nos esta acabando la dosis y además todos los dragones quieren su parte- le ordena el joven

Si, yo también quiero saber como se siente tener ese poder- dice el joven del pelo violeta y ambos llegan a su cuartel. Desde la parte de atrás de un contenedor se encuentra Bishop quien siguió a los dragones y "tomo" una fotografía de los jóvenes, guarda la foto en el bolsillo y dice:

Así que el del pelo violeta no tiene puesto el yellow, ¡bien! Será el primero al que capturare- dice mientras se retira.

Dentro del cuartel de los dragones, Kenny, el nuevo líder, se sienta en un sillón para descansar un poco y se acerca una chica que tiene unas fotografías en sus manos:

Discúlpame, Kenny quiero que veas esto…- y le entrega las fotos

¿Y esto?- dice muy alegre el líder

Las sacamos hace unas horas, parece que una de las tortugas quería entrar a nuestro cuartel, pero creo que no están enteradas de que tenemos cámaras de seguridad ahora- le responde la chica

¿Es raro, porque no habrá entrado?- se cuestiona el joven

Debe ser porque estábamos algunos de nosotros dentro y sus hermanos le deben haber avisado sobre "nuestro poder" y quizás, no quiso arriesgarse- le comenta la chica, el líder piensa, mira hacia una pared donde están colgadas las armas de las tortugas y dice.

O quizás, haya venido a buscar sus armas, como es un Ninja, habrá querido entrar a escondidas…- dice y piensa en algo- ¿que tal si lo dejamos entrar?

¿Dejarlo entrar?, no creo que sea una buena idea Kenny, además las tortugas son fuertes podrían derrotar fácilmente a los otros dragones… y los dragones con yellow no se encuentran ahora Kenny, y yo no quiero enfrentarme a las tortugas - dice la joven temerosa

¡Tranquila! ¡Yo estoy aquí! Quizás esa tortuga mañana lo intente otra vez, Dejemos que entre solo y lo capturamos, además es a la que quiero atrapar- dice mirando la foto de Miguel Ángel-

¡Me las Pagaras por las veces que te burlaste de mí! ¡Te Hare sufrir, claro que si!- dice mientras arruga la foto.

**Al día siguiente….**

**En la guarida son las 06 de la mañana y el primero en levantarse es Leonardo, como siempre, quien camina despacio hacia el salón de entrenamiento, toma unas espadas de madera de entrenamiento y comienza a ejecutar sus katas con cuidado de no hacer muchos movimientos por su pierna. Comienza con su entrenamiento y escucha unos ruidos desde atrás del salón… Se acerca y ve con asombro quien se le adelanto… Es Miguel Ángel quien se esta entrenando con el muñeco de madera.**

¡Hiyya! -¡Tok!- ¡Hiyya! -¡Tok!- grita mientras golpea al muñeco

¿Miguel Ángel?... – se acerca a su hermano, lentamente –Buen día, Mike ¿Ya estas entrenando, desde temprano?- pregunta Leo, en eso entra Rapha y Donny

¿Eh? Ah, Buen día Leo…si me levante temprano y comencé a entrenar- contesta todo sudado

¿Tu entrenando temprano?- pregunta con asombro Rapha

¡Si! ¿Qué tiene de raro? Me levante a las 04 y como ya no tenia sueño…me puse a entrenar- dice mientras se seca el sudor con una toalla

¿¡A LAS 04!- dicen sus hermanos al mismo tiempo

¡SI A LAS 04!, se que no soy taaan aplicado, pero quiero ser mas responsable ¡¿si no les molesta?- les dice a sus hermanos un poco avergonzado por que lo miran raro.

No nos molesta Mike, al contrario, me alegra que quieras ser mas disciplinado pero… espero que no lo hagas por lo que te dijimos ayer- le dice Leonardo preocupado

No, esta bien, no es por eso- dice Mike un poco cabizbajo

Yo creo que si, y Mike perdón por lo de ayer, no quisimos ofenderte por nuestras palabras- se disculpa Donny

¡No te disculpes, Donny!, además tienen razón en todo lo que dijeron, tengo que ser mas responsable y disciplinado con mi entrenamiento, siendo así no llegare muy lejos y pronto tendré 16 ¡tengo que madurar!- les dice mientras guarda sus chacos, sus hermanos lo miran y nota una mirada diferente en el.

Mike, en verdad, lo siento…yo no quise ser tan duro contigo, de veras, solo que no queríamos que vallas solo al cuartel de los dragones, teníamos miedo- le dice Raphael, Miguel lo mira por que Rapha, casi nunca se disculpa con el y con una sonrisa le contesta a su tosco hermano.

¡Ya Rapha, tampoco te disculpes!, ya fue, en serio, además ayer no pude entrar, pero hoy si o si entrare en su cuartel general y recuperare sus armas- Le dice con decisión

Miguel Ángel, será mejor que no vallas, déjalo, esperemos a recuperarnos y vayamos todos junt…- Dice Leo y es interrumpido por Mike

¡NO!, Leo ¿en que quedamos? Dijeron que me dejarían y que confiarían en mi, esta noche voy a regresar y las recuperare, no te preocupes…y ahora me voy al gimnasio a hacer pesas, tengo que estar en forma para esta noche- les dice a sus hermanos mientras se retira y Raphael les comenta a sus otros hermanos.

Oigan chicos… ¿no creen que Miguel esta raro últimamente?-les dice preocupado

Si tienes razón Rapha, desde que llego de las vacaciones que esta así, como melancólico, y ayer después de todo lo que le dijimos se ofendió y el nunca se ofende por algo, además cuando llego anoche parecía muy feliz, no se porque y ahora esta como preocupado, su estado de humor cambia constantemente…y esto me preocupa- Contesta Leonardo, Dónatelo se toma el mentón y piensa por un rato y les contesta a sus hermanos.

Quizás, se deba a un cambio hormonal- les dice para comenzar con sus discursos "científicos"

¿Hormonal?- dicen sus hermanos mayores

Si hormonal, cuando uno pasa de niño a hombre, con el desarrollo del cuerpo, los niveles de testosterona suben y llevan a cambios de animo y humor constante y nos volvemos o mas sensibles o mas intolerantes y eso es lo que le debe estar sucediendo a Mike ¡y es normal!…todos nosotros pasamos por esta etapa- concluye el genio

¿Un cambio hormonal?, claro tienes razón Donny, eso explica sus actitudes- le responde Leo ya mas tranquilo.

¿Con que era eso? ¡Nuestro pequeño Mike se esta convirtiendo en un hombre!- dice Rapha con una sonrisa

Así es chicos, así que no hay porque preocuparse, es normal- les dice Donny

Muy bien dejemos la preocupación a un lado y entrenemos sin esforzarnos demasiado- Ordena Leo y empiezan a entrenar.

**En la tarde…**

Unas horas después del almuerzo, cada una de las tortugas están en su cuarto descansando, en eso sale Miguel del suyo y va hacia la cocina. Busca en la alacena si quedan víveres y como ya no hay mucho, ve una escusa para salir…ayer por la noche se reencontró con su amiga Izumi y quedo en que la vería hoy por la tarde…toda la noche no pudo dormir pensando en como la podría ver sin que su familia lo supiera. Entonces opto por recurrir a las "mentiritas" para poder verla y recién encontró la primera "excusa perfecta" para salir a la tarde, Mike sale de la cocina contento y va al dojo de su padre y abre la puerta:

Esteee, ¡Padreee!… ¿puedo pasar?- dice asomando apenas su cabeza

Si Hijo, adelante- le dice su padre quien esta meditando con los ojos cerrados

Este, padre…recién estuve revisando la alacena, buscando algo para "picar" y como no hay…- dice y su padre lo interrumpe

Miguel Ángel, hijo ya te he dicho mil veces, que no me gusta que comas golosinas después de almorzar y si no están las que buscas…yo las acabo de tirar a la basura y no puedes comprar nuevas y es eso lo que me has venido a preguntar- le dice Splinter sin abrir los ojos y Mike que ya esta "acostumbrado" a que su padre le lea la mente le contesta

No sensei, no vine a preguntarle si puedo comprar golosinas, lo que quería decirle es que ya no quedan víveres y como tengo la tarde libre, me preguntaba si me da permiso para ir al supermercado a comprarlas- le dice Mike a su padre. Este abre un ojo y le dice extrañado

¿Era eso?, pero a ti esta semana no te toca hijo

Si lo se, es el Turno de Rapha, pero hay mucho que comprar y el no puede hacer mucha fuerza todavía, por eso quiero ir en su lugar, ¿me da permiso?- le pregunta Mike muy serio, y el sensei le asombra la actitud de su hijo

Si puedes ir- responde

¡Gracias, padre!, bien, me retiro, con permiso- dice y se va con una sonrisa, pero el sensei nota que Mike esconde algo y dice para si mismo

Que extraño, Miguel Ángel esta muy raro últimamente, el odia ir de compras, siempre cuando le ordeno ir se fastidia y ahora quiere hacerlas… ¿Qué le pasara a este chico?, ¿será la edad? - dice mientras cierra los ojos y vuelve a meditar.

**Miguel Angel va sonriente a su habitación, se viste para pasar desapercibido, toma el dinero y sale con el acorazado…después de unos minutos llega al departamento de Izumi, toca la puerta y allí esta ella esperándolo.**

¡Buenas tardes, Izumi!

¡Hola Mike, te estaba esperando!, pasa- entra y ella tenia le tenia preparado una merienda con te y pequeños pastelillos, Mike mira asombrado la "recepción" que su amiga le había preparado.

¡Órale, Izumi! ¿Tú lo preparaste? ¡Se ve delicioso!

Si hice los pastelillos y recién prepare el te, espero que te guste- dice y los dos se sientan y ella del asiento de atrás saca un paquete y se lo entrega a Mike

Y Mike, esto es para ti en agradecimiento por lo de ayer- el la mira extrañado y le pregunta

¿Para mí?- dice avergonzado

Si es para ti, ¡vamos ábrelo!- le dice ella entusiasmada

Mike mira el regalo, lo toma y lo abre…es un videojuego nuevo para su plastation 3, Mike la mira asombrado por el gesto de su amiga y le dice:

¡Pero Izumi!, no debiste molestarte, este juego de video debió costarte mucho dinero, el Battefield 3 es un juego de edición limitada ¡es muy caro!, no debiste agradecerme nada… lo siento, pero no puedo aceptártelo- le dice Mike devolviéndole el juego entre contento y triste a la vez

¡¿Pero que dices amigo?- dice Izumi dándole el paquete de nuevo y diciéndole- Mike, te compre este regalo por que se que te gustan mucho y el dueño del lugar donde lo compre me dijo que es lo mejor de los juegos de acción en este momento, y por el dinero no te preocupes, y además desde que nos conocimos hiciste mucho por mi, no solo por lo de ayer, y los regalos que le dan a uno ¡No se devuelven!, si no lo aceptas me voy a enojar mucho, Miguel Angel- le dice Izumi mirándolo seriamente, Mike la mira y toma el juego otra vez.

¡Gracias Amiga!- y cuando lo toma nuevamente, el sin querer toca la mano de la chica y puede sentir al tacto una mano de piel muy suave y calida y esto hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina…y ella siente un tacto muy suave de la mano de el y siente una emoción parecida, el suelta la mano de ella muy delicadamente.

Gracias, Izumi- Dice conteniendo su emoción y después de unos segundos de silencio…

Estee, ¡Mike!...tú, tú te lo quieres con ¿bazucar? ¡Eh!, digo, digo ¿azúcar?- le pregunta un poco nerviosa por lo de hace un momento

¿Eh?, ah, si, si con Razucar, ¡Auch!, digo azúcar- le responde mordiéndose la lengua, ambos están nerviosos y comienzan a merendar, después de media hora, Mientras toman el te, Izumi nota que Mike mira cada instante su reloj y ella le pregunta

Miguel, Ángel ¿Qué pasa, estas apurado?- el la mira y le responde

No, no solo que…- el esta a punto de mentirle y al ver el rostro de ella…ve que no quiere mentirle también, entonces le dice la verdad.

Izumi…la verdad es que…vine aquí sin decir nada, de hecho yo no les conté nada sobre ti ni que te conocí, cuando regrese a mi hogar, mis hermanos y mi padre me preguntaron si fui cuidadoso y si nadie me vio…y bueno les mentí y a mi padre ahora le dije que iría de compras, lo siento- dice cabizbajo, ella nota su cara de culpa y se le acerca a Miguel

¿Así que no saben nada de mi?, esta bien Mike, no te preocupes, si no puedes verme- dice pensativa- Bien, entonces después vemos como podemos hacer, por ahora disfrutemos de esta merienda- le dice ella sonriéndole

Entonces… ¿no estas enojada conmigo?- le dice el, que pensó que ella se disgustaría

No Miguel Ángel, para nada, me encanta que me digas la verdad y yo de hecho, también quiero contarte mi verdad…Toda la verdad- le dice y ella se sienta el lado de el

¿Cuál verdad?- pregunta el, ella cambia su expresión y le cuenta

Yo en realidad no deje a mi novio, Mike, me escape…huí de el en el dia de nuestra boda- dice mirando el techo, Miguel la mira y le pregunta

Huiste…¿es por los golpes?- pregunta serio y preocupado

Si, te lo contare desde el principio. Te acuerdas que te conté, ¿que me fui de mi hogar por el maltrato de mi madre y padrastro?- el la mira y asienta con la cabeza- Bien yo me fui de Hong Kong y decidí empezar una nueva vida, me fui a vivir a Tokio con mi tío y mis primos, volví a mis pagos.

¿A tus pagos?, acaso eres ¿japonesa?-le pregunta con duda Mike- la verdad no lo pareces

Si, yo nací en Japón por que mi madre es de allí, ella se llama Yuu Tsukino y mi padre se llama Joseph Adams, el es irlandés, es por eso que tengo estas facciones y no parezco japonesa, soy mestiza- Le dice y ahora Mike comprende por que esas raras pero hermosas facciones de ella.

¡Ahhh! Eso lo explica todo, bien pero sigue con tu relato, Izumi- le sugiere Mike

Bien, cuando regrese a Japón comencé a trabajar en el restaurante de uno de mis tíos como camarera y uno de los nuevos clientes que frecuentaban el lugar era William…Cuando lo vi por primera vez, yo me enamore perdidamente de el, yo esperaba ansiosa todos los viernes a que el llegara, el es de aquí de Norteamérica y el estaba en Japón para formarse como empresario…y cuando el me vio, se que el también se enamoro de mi, después de unas semanas, el me invito a salir y bueno…me confeso que estaba enamorado y que me amaba, luego de unas salidas nos pusimos de novios, esos días que pasamos juntos eran maravillosos, el era alguien muy especial - dice ella muy melancólica y Mike al oír eso siente fuertes celos y mucha envidia por ese hombre, cierra fuertemente sus puños y le dice.

¿Y que paso después, Izumi?- ella de repente cambia su expresión y le cuenta

Bueno, después de un tiempo, unos yakusa llegaron al restaurante a exigirle a mi tío un dinero para protección, en Japón la mafia japonesa y un clan muy poderoso estaban en guerra, por el territorio, el negocio de mi tío estaba entre los dos fuegos y ambos bandos estaban disputándose el restaurante. Mi tío Shingo, por supuesto, se negó, pero sufrió las consecuencias…un día en la madrugada, la mafia interrumpió el lugar e incendio todo… mi familia y yo salimos con vida, pero quedamos en la calle- dice ella muy triste, Mike lo nota y le pone una mano en su hombro, ella le sonríe y continua.

Unos días después, William volvió de un viaje y se entero de nuestra tragedia, el accedió a protegernos de la mafia y se hizo cargo de la reconstrucción del restaurante a cambio de algo, algo que al día de hoy siento tanta vergüenza y culpa- dice ella cerrando sus puños, el mira su reacción y le pregunta.

¿A cambio de que?- pregunta Mike

A cambio de mi, el le propuso a mi tío que lo ayudaría con todo el dinero que hiciera falta, si yo me comprometía con el , allí en Japón es normal comprometerse joven. Mi tío no sabía que hacer, hablo conmigo, me dijo que yo era muy importante para el y que me quería como si fuera su propia hija y que de ninguna manera aceptaría el trato que le propuso William. Mi tío me había dicho que a su manera empezaría de nuevo y que levantaría nuevamente en su negocio y que jamás me cambiaria por dinero. Al escuchar lo que me dijo, me hizo sentir muy querida, eso me hizo feliz, el es como mi padre- dice Izumi con una sonrisa y Mike piensa en algo y le pregunta

Pero tengo una pregunta Izumi, ¿Por qué tu tío no quiso dar tu mano en matrimonio a William?, si el sabia de que el era tu novio, ¿Por qué no quiso?- ella lo mira y contesta muy triste

Por que mi tío percibió que William no era una persona muy confiable, el sentía de que el estaba metido en algo raro. Mi tío Shingo nunca confío en el y me recomendó que lo mejor era que me alejara de el…pero yo soy tan tonta como mi madre- Dice ella poniendo su mano en su rostro, Miguel se le acerca y dice

Lo dices, porque a pesar de todo, vos amabas a William, ¿no?, hiciste lo mismo que tu madre, ignoraste todo y seguiste con el - Izumi mira a Mike y asiente con la cabeza

Si, yo no hice caso a la recomendación de mi tío, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada. Fue por eso que yo acepte la propuesta de William, acepte ser su prometida. Mi novio llevo el dinero a mi tío, pero el no lo acepto- Izumi baja su cabeza y continua- Mi tío se enfado mucho conmigo y yo decidí no causarle problemas y me fui a Canadá con William. Recuerdo la ultimas palabras que me dijo mi tío cuando me fui "Te vas arrepentir, Hija, el no es para ti", igual me abrazo y me dijo que siempre tendría un lugar aquí, a mis tíos y primos no los vi mas después de eso- finaliza Izumi

Entonces te fuiste con el y dejaste a tu familia…pero ¿Cómo era la convivencia con William?- pregunta Mike queriendo saber mas.

Si, al principio todo iba bien, el era muy cariñoso y afectuoso conmigo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, note que William estaba cambiando de actitud. El comenzó con el negocio inmobiliario y todo cambio. El empezó por ponerse muy malhumorado, celoso y posesivo. No dejaba que nadie se me acercara, para mí al principio eso era como un acto de amor…pero después la relación conmigo comenzó a tornarse violenta. Recuerdo que un día estábamos cenando en Texas, el se levanto y fue al baño, en eso un joven se me acerco a preguntarme la hora y yo solo le conteste y me sonrío, en ese instante William regresa y malinterpreto esa sonrisa, empujo al joven y se pelearon… los dueños del restaurante nos echaron del lugar, fue solo una estupidez. Yo me enoje con el y quise irme de allí…pero, el de repente me toma por atrás, me da vuelta y me da un puñetazo. Me advirtió que no "coqueteara jamás con otros hombres" o lo iba a lamentar. Esa fue la primera vez que me golpeo- Dice ella tomándose el pecho, Miguel Ángel siente una ira que empieza a invadir su corazón

¿No fue la ultima vez, no?- pregunta Mike

No, a partir de allí las cosas empeoraron, el estaba mas violento y comenzaba a golpearme mas seguido, si no era por celos, sus ataques los justificaba por cualquier cosa, no hacia buenos negocios, me golpeaba, si alguien me miraba, me golpeaba, si no contestaba sus llamados, me golpeaba. Y así seguía nuestra vida "de compromiso", después de golpearme siempre traía algún obsequio de disculpas y me pedía perdón y siempre me juraba lo mismo "prometo no golpearte mas, Mi querida Izu, Perdóname". Pero siempre era lo mismo, mi vida se torno un infierno- Dice limpiándose las lagrimas

Pero, Izumi… ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste a la policía?, tu tenias que ponerle fin a tu infierno, no era vida para ti- Le dice Mike conteniéndola.

Yo quería hacerlo, Mike, pero también, William hizo mucho por mi, yo le debía tanto- le contesta Izumi

Peo nada justifica sus actos, por mucho que el halla hecho por ti, también te ha quitado mucho…una vida de tranquilidad y de AFECTO, Izumi, eso no se cambia por nada- Le dice Mike, ella lo mira y pude ver en los ojos de Mike una gran ternura.

Si, tienes razón, cuando nosotros nos despedimos en la playa, William vino a disculparse conmigo por la ultima vez que me golpeo, yo acepte sus disculpas y el me invito a una cena esa noche, pero yo no me presente, le dije por teléfono que no me sentía bien, el pareció entenderlo. Tres días después llego el día de nuestra boda, yo le deje una carta de despedida, le deje los anillos y todos los regalos que el me dio. Me fui de la residencia que compartíamos en Canadá y me mude aquí con el dinero que ahorre en todos estos años…yo me escape de este infierno- finaliza el relato

Me alegra de que hayas dejado atrás todo el dolor, Izumi, quiero que sepas que aquí en New York, tienes un amigo que estará siempre contigo en lo bueno y en el malo- le dice Mike con una sonrisa, ella lo mira y también le sonríe

¡Gracias Mike!, por ser tan bueno conmigo…pero tengo que decirte algo mas- dice ella

¿Qué cosa, Izumi?- pregunta preocupado

William me esta buscando, me lo dijo ayer mi ex ama de llaves, Romelia, ella me llamo muy preocupada y me advirtió de que esta muy furioso conmigo…y yo tengo miedo, Mike, tengo mucho miedo de lo que el me pueda hacer- finaliza ella llorando asustada, Mike la abraza, sorprendiendo a Izumi, ella siente su afecto y también lo abraza, el le dice.

Izumi, no te preocupes, ya te lo dije, yo soy tu amigo en lo bueno y en lo malo. Yo te protegeré y si el se atreve a hacerte daño….- Mike se aparta de Izumi y la mira a los ojos muy seriamente- ¡Yo lo detendré, no voy a permitir que te lastime otra vez, no dejare que te ponga las manos encima!- ella lo mira mas calmada y le dice.

Gracias…

Bien; Izumi…mira- Miguel le entrega un papel- aquí esta mi número de celular, puedes comunicarte conmigo a toda hora, estaré para ti en todo lo que necesites, ¿si?- ella toma el papel y lo guarda en su bolsillo-

¡Miguel Ángel, Muchas gracias! En un rato te enviare un mensaje y quedara gravado mi numero en tu celular, para que tu también me llames- Izumi vuelve a sonreír

Muy bien quedamos así, bueno amiga, me tengo que ir…tengo que seguir con la "mentira" e ir de compras sino vuelvo con nada, estaré en problemas… y lo peor es que no me dejaran ir esta noche- le dice a Izumi, guiñando el ojo, ella siente algo malo y le pregunta a la tortuga

¿Ir a donde?- Mike la mira y le contesta

Al cuartel de los dragones…tengo que recuperar las armas de mis hermanos- ella se altera y le pide a Miguel Ángel

¿Vas ir solo?, no por favor, Mike ¡No vallas!- le dice tomándolo del brazo fuertemente, el la mira y le aparta las manos delicadamente

¡Izumi!, ¡ya te lo dije ayer!, si entro a escondidas, no me atraparan, no voy a enfrentarme a ellos…¡No va a pasarme nada, tranquila!- Izumi lo mira y le dice

¿Me lo prometes?- el la mira a los ojos y con una de sus típicas sonrisas le dice

¡Si te lo prometo!, cuando salga de allí te llamare, así te quedas tranquila ¿OK?, bien me voy… ¡Cuídate!- se despide Mike

¡Tu también cuídate, Mike!- Mike se va y la chica cierra la puerta preocupada, detrás de ella sale un joven de unos treinta años, quien estaba escondido en una de las habitaciones. El se acerca a ella y le pregunta incrédulo:

Izumi… ¿el es tu nuevo y extraño amigo?- ella se voltea y le contesta

Si, Ray…pero Miguel Ángel ya no es ningún extraño para mi…el es una gran persona, digo…tortuga- le dice sonriendo

Si tienes razón, parece alguien bueno para ser una tortuga mutante, pero… ¿por que va a enfrentarse con los dragones púrpuras…y solo? Ellos son peligrosos, no esta bien que valla, va a arriesgar su vida en vano- le advierte el joven, ella lo mira preocupada y le dice

Ray… esta noche…¿puedes ir a cuidarlo por mí, por favor?- ella lo toma de los hombros, Raymoond la mira y le dice

Si me lo pides así…esta bien; Izu, lo cuidare por ti, no dejare que le hagan daño…pero intervendré solo si es necesario, recuerda de que me están buscando, por orden de… ya sabes quien- Le dice el joven muy seriamente a la chica, ella le devuelve la mirada y le dice

Si, Ray…esta bien, como digas… tu también ten cuidado esta noche.

Si, descuida, lo tendré- ella lo abraza al joven y así se quedan ambos por un rato.

En la guarida ya es de noche y Miguel Ángel, llega después de dos horas con las susodichas compras, las guarda en la alacena de la cocina y entran sus hermanos y su maestro que lo miran muy seriamente, el de atrás siente "esas miradas", siente un aire frió que sube por su espalda, Mike se da vuelta y les dice.

Este… ¿Qué les pasa que me miran así?, ¿tengo algo raro en la cara o que?- el primero en hablar es Leonardo

Miguel Ángel, hemos estado hablando muy seriamente en tu ausencia y queremos preguntarte algo…- Mike lo mira a su hermano y cree que ellos se "traen" algo

¿Qué cosa?- pregunta con duda

Queremos saber, si te ocurre algo hijo, has estado comportándote muy raro últimamente, es como si estuvieras preocupado por algo- Mike mira a su padre y como no sabe que contestarles les dice:

¿Yo preocupado? Lo que pasa padre, es que…he estado pensando mucho en lo que me han dicho la otra vez y he decidido… ¡aplicarme mas en mi entrenamiento! ¡Y para empezar voy a ir esta noche a recuperar las armas, ser lo mas sigiloso posible para no ser visto, al sentir el peligro, me ayudara mucho como entrenamiento!- les dice eso muy rápidamente, sus hermanos se miran confundidos, igual que su padre y parece que no entendieron nada, Mike los mira y les dice para terminar de convencerlos y que lo dejen en paz

¡Si es por eso que les parezco raro!, pero no se preocupen ¿eh? no es nada malo- les dice a todos y es Leo quien le dice

¡Esta Bien!, si tu lo dices…pero esta noche ten cuidado, ¿si?- Miguel asiente con la cabeza

Bien, me voy preparando en unas horas, saldré - dice y con una reverencia se retira a su cuarto a prepararse. Sus hermanos y su padre se miran y es como sospechan: Mike si o si les esta ocultando algo, algo que ellos lo investigaran muy pronto.

**En la medianoche…**

En el cuartel de los dragones…solo se encuentran el líder Kenny y cuatro hombres mas…Kenny y otro adentro, uno en la entrada, uno en las cámaras de vigilancia y otro en la azotea, escondido. Todos están preparados esperando por Miguel Ángel, a quien los dragones quieren emboscar, el líder quiere atraparlo con vida para después matarlo y así vengarse de las otras tortugas. Es por eso que son solo cinco, para aparentar tranquilidad y esperar para que la tortuga entre confiada y ahí atraparlo. Adentro del edificio esta Kenny hablando con un joven de raza negra:

Bien, espero que la tortuga esa venga jefe, nosotros estamos organizados como tú lo pediste, ¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo esperar para verle la cara a esa tortuga, cuando vea "la sorpresita" qué le tenemos preparada Ja, ja.

¡SIII! vendrá, YO TAMBIEN ESPERO ANCIOSO PODER DESPEDASARLO POCO A POCO- se mofa el líder- solo tenemos que esperar a que Logan nos de la señal desde las cámaras, y a Jhonny desde el techo, así lo atrapamos y le damos su merecido a ese bufón de la mascara anaranjada- le dice a su compañero

**Mientras que en el techo, el joven del pelo violeta espera la llegada de Miguel Ángel, el dará la señal a sus compañeros, espera arriba no tan escondido como debería, el espera mientras fuma un cigarro y se queja:**

¡Bah! ¡Que aburrido!, estando aquí arriba me voy a perder como Kenny tritura a esa tortuga y no disfrutare el poder del yellow en todo su esplendor, ¡Diablos!- dice y se le cae el cigarro y cuando se agacha a recogerlo, alguien de atrás lo toma por la espalda y le aplica una inyección.

¡SUELTAME! suéltame, me me…- y el joven se desmaya, es Bishop quien captura al joven.

¡Si que fue fácil atrapar a este perdedor!- dice mientras se lo lleva- Este "amiguito" me contara todo lo que necesito saber- dice y ambos desaparecen

**Unos minutos después desde el edificio del frente, Miguel Ángel esta mirando con la larga vista los movimientos del cuartel de los dragones, y hay algo que le llama la atención…no se ve a nadie, entonces toma su celular y llama a su líder:**

Leo, hay algo raro…-

¿Qué cosa, Mike?- pregunta Leonardo

No se ve a nadie, no hay movimientos dentro del cuartel, quizás se fueron de allí o cambiaron de lugar, no se- contesta Mike

O quizás estén descansando- le dice Rapha

¿Descansando de que?- pregunta Mike

¿Cómo de que?, no nos dijiste ayer de que estaban de parranda, quizás se embriagaron de mas y estén con resaca- Le responde Rapha

¡ASI, SI! ¡TIENES RAZON AYER ESTABAN DE FIESTA!, ¡QUE TONTO, LO OLVIDE!- dice Mike que casi mete la pata, quien se olvido de la "mentirita de ayer"

Mike… ¿ves algo mas?- pregunta Donny

Eh, a ver…- dice y toma de nuevo las largas vistas y ve un cuarto "iluminado" con una luz tenue azul y puede apreciarse a las armas de sus hermanos colgadas en una pared.

¡Si, se ven sus armas chicos, están colgadas!- dice Mike- y encontré un lugar por donde entrar, chicos

¡Bien, entonces, entra Mike, con cuidado!, te estaremos vigilando- le ordena Leo y con agilidad y mucho cuidado, Mike salta y entra al cuartel, se mete por un tiro de ventilación y entra sigilosamente. En silencio, llega al cuarto y con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, baja las armas y las coloca en su cinturón:

"**Bien**** esto**** fue**** muy**** fácil****"**- piensa Mike y se retira despacio. En el salón de las cámaras….

¡Kenny, ya puedes salir!, la tortuga entro- dice una chica rubia a Kenny por un trasmisor

¡Muy, bien!, cayo el ratón…-dice el líder contento y sale por detrás de una puerta escondida, sorprendiendo a Mike de frente quien estaba por salir del cuartel.

¡VALLA, VALLA!, ¿PERO MIRA QUIEN ME VIENE A ROBAR MIS TROFEOS?, ¡CREO QUE VAS A RECIBIR UN CASTIGO POR ESTO "TORTUGUITA"- se burla el líder

¿YO UN LADRON?, ¿NO ME DIGAS?, ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE EL DICHO "el que le roba a un ladrón tiene cien años de perdón"- le dice Mike, mientras saca sus chacos.

¿Así? Pero yo tengo otro "AL QUE LE ROBA A KENNY EL LADRON RECIBE CIEN GOLPES DE DOLOR"- dice mientras se acerca a Miguel Ángel quien se pone en guardia.

¡UYYY!, ¡QUE MIEDO!, A VER QUIEN RECIBE CIEN GOLPES DE MIS CHAC…- Miguel no termina su frase cuando Kenny golpea a Mike con una velocidad en la cual la tortuga no pudo esquivar y lo lanza lejos y cae sobre unas cajas de cartón…

¡AUCHHHH! ¡ESO ME DOLIO!- se queja y por suerte las cajas amortiguaron la caída

¿MIKE, QUE OCURRE?- pregunta Leonardo que escucho los gritos de su hermano por el trasmisor

¡PROBLEMAS LEO, HAY UN SUPER DRAGON AQUÍ!- dice Mike muy sorprendido, Leonardo se mira con el resto de sus hermanos y los tres dicen:

¡UNA TRAMPA!

¡NO MAS BIEN UNA EMBOSCADA!- dice Kenny quien escucho alas otras tortugas por el transmisor de Miguel Ángel, quien lo mira incrédulo

¿Cómo ESCUCHASTE, ESO?- pregunta Mike asustado

¡DIGAMOS QUE TENGO UN SUPER OIDO!- se le acerca a Mike, mientras levanta en alto uno de sus puños en dirección a la cara de la tortuga

¡Oh, Oh! ¡CHICOS SE ME VINO LA NOCHE!- grita Miguel a sus hermanos

¡Si SE TE VINO LA NOCHE…Y QUE NOCHE! ¡Ja, JA, JA!- se burla el líder

¡MIGUEL ANGELLLLLL!- gritan desesperados sus hermanos por el transmisor

…..

¡Hola a todos!, espero que disfruten el capitulo 7!, este se me hizo largooooo, pero ténganme paciencia. Gracias a todos por sus Rewiens y recuerden que pueden seguir escribiendo sus comentarios y quejas y prometo en ahora y en mas devolverles sus rewiens. ¡Ya se como escribirlos! Ja, ja salio tarde pero salio….Bye nos vemos en el capitulo 8


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuevos sentimientos **

¡MIGUEL ANGELLLL!- le gritan sus hermanos por el transmisor, están aterrorizados, Mike fue emboscado por los dragones y uno de ellos tiene fuerza sobrehumana y ahora corre en grave peligro su vida.

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!, ¿¡POR FAVOR CONTESTAME!- le grita Leo a su hermano, pero este no contesta…sienten un ruido y ya no escuchan mas.

¡DIABLOS, NO!, ¡SE CORTO LA TRANSMISION!- le dice Donny a su hermano Mayor.

¡NO, NO, NO! ¡MALDICION!… ¡NO DEBIMOS DEJAR QUE VALLA SOLO, LO VAN A MATAR!- grita desesperado Rapha golpeando la mesa.

¡PERO NO NOS QUEDEMOS AQUÍ! ¡RAPIDO!, VALLAMOS A SALVAR A MIKE- ordena Leo y este trata de correr y se cae al suelo- ¡AUU, MI PIERNA!

¡LEOO!- grita Raphael, levantando a su hermano, en eso, entra Splinter quien llega muy deprisa alarmado por los gritos

¿Qué SON ESOS GRITOS? ¿QUE OCURRE MIS HIJOS?

¡ES MIGUEL ANGEL, PADRE!, LOS DRAGONES PURPURAS NOS TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA ¡Y AHORA MIKE ESTA EN PELIGRO!- le dice Dónatelo a su padre mientras toma su bolso

¿COMO?, ¡PUES VAMOS NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!- dice el sensei y todos emprenden rápidamente en el acorazado, hacia el cuartel de los dragones

En el cuartel de los dragones, Mike esta acurrucado contra la pared…Kenny de un tiron le ha quitado el transmisor que llevaba puesto y lo aplasta con los dedos. Kenny se le acerca a Mike muy amenazante y le dice.

¡A ver, a ver! ¿Por donde empiezo?...Mm ¿Qué tal, si te parto un brazo? ¡OH, quizás! ¿Qué tal si te arranco una pierna?, o mejor aun ¿y si te arranco la lengua? Así no podrás hablar o burlarte de mi tortuguita, ¿he, que dices?- le dice burlonamente, Mike esta asustado se toma el mentón y se lo acaricia, le sangra el labio por el fuerte golpe que recibió.

¿Por qué no mejor, te callas eh? ¡Además de aumentar tu fuerza, tu aliento apesta peor que antes! ¡Fuchi!- se burla, en un momento no muy adecuado para el.

¿TODAVIA TE BURLAS DE MI GUSANO?, ¡NO ME PROVOQUES, O LO LAMENTARAS!- grita furioso Kenny y sus ojos se vuelven amarillos, esto hace que Miguel pueda apreciar esos horribles ojos y asustado dice para si mismo

¡AYY, DIOS! ¡YO Y MI BOCOTA! ¡BIEN HECHO MIKE, YA LO HICISTE ENFADAR!- Kenny se acerca mas y levanta su puño en dirección de la cara de la tortuga

¡YA LO DECIDI, TORTUGA! ¡TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA!, ¡MUERETEEEE!- grita Kenny

¡NO ME VOY A MORIIIIRRR!- grita Mike, mientras se cubre la cabeza con las manos y en ese instante, salta entre el medio de los dos, una figura con capa y capucha negra…

¿Y AHORA?- grita Kenny mientras mira sorprendido al recién llegado- ¿Quién EREES?-, Mike levanta la cara y ve a la figura de negro y más asustado e histérico grita:

¡AYYY, NOOO! ¡LA PARCA!, DIOS MIOOO, ¡ME LLEGO LA HORA! ¡ME LLEVA, ME LLEVA! ¡YO TAN JOVEN QUE ERA!- dice muy lastimosamente Mike. El sujeto lo mira y con una sonrisa, toma sorpresivamente a Kenny de la remera y lo lanza lejos de allí.

¡AHHHHH!- grita Kenny y golpea contra una pared y cae al piso

¡Auuu!, pero, pero… ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?- dice Kenny pero el extraño sujeto muy rápidamente se pone frente suyo y le da un fuerte y sonoro golpe en el estomago… ¡PUM!

¡Diablooooos! – dice Kenny y se cae desmayado al piso. El sujeto toma y pone boca a bajo a Kenny, y con sus manos palpa la nuca del dragón y con una leve presión, retira el aro, lo toma y lo guarda en su bolsillo. Mike que observo toda la escena, ya más calmado y sorprendido, se levanta y recoge del suelo las armas de sus hermanos que quedaron desparramadas:

¡Órale! Y este… ¿de donde salio?- dice, el sujeto se da vuelta y queda frente a Mike, la tortuga se asusta cuando el hombre se le acerca lentamente. Miguel queda atónito y queriendo huir de allí le dice:

¡AAHH!...ESTEEE!...no se por que. Pero…. ¡GRA GRA GRACIAS POR SALVARME PERO! ¿Que, quien ERES?- dice y el hombre extiende la mano

¡Noo!- dice Mike, cubriéndose, temiendo lo peor, pero el joven le entrega los chacos a Miguel Ángel y le dice muy suavemente

¡Tus armas, no las olvides!- y la tortuga quita los brazos de su cara y ve como el joven con un gran salto se va y desaparece del lugar.

¿Pero y este?- dice Mike y observa como Kenny se mueve lentamente- ¡Que resistencia tiene!, mejor me retiro antes de que despierte del todo- dice y se retira del lugar

Unos minutos después, Kenny lentamente se levanta con mucha dificultad

¡Mal, maldita seas! ¡Uggh!- toma su transmisor y trata de comunicarse con sus compañeros.

¡Jhonny, Jhonny!, ¿estas ahí? ¡Contéstame! ¡contéstame diablos! ¿Mary, Jackson, Robert, estan ahi? ¿Qué ALGUIEN ME RESPONDA?- pide el líder pero nadie le responde, el resto de los dragones están inconcientes en sus respectivos puestos.

Mientras, Miguel espera escondido detrás de un callejón. Esta consternado por lo de recién, por poco y ese dragón púrpura acaba con el. Si no hubiera sido por el joven que intervino, Miguel hubiera sido mutilado hasta morir.

¿Pero ese joven, de donde habrá salido?- dice- Gracias a el me salve de una dolorosa agonía y además- dice, mientras se limpia la sangre de sus labios- ¿Qué le habrá sacado al dragón de la nuca? ¡Qué rabia, no pude verlo bien, pero brillaba mucho! ¿Qué será?- y en ese momento siente el ruido de un vehiculo que se acerca a toda velocidad, Mike se esconde pero puede ver de que se trata del acorazado…frena y salen rápidamente del rodado sus hermanos y su maestro.

¡CHICOS! ¡VINIERON!- dice muy contento y sale de allí

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- gritan sus hermanos de felicidad al ver a su hermanito con vida.

¡MIKE, MIKE! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAS VIVO!- le dice Leonardo a su hermanito y lo abraza con fuerza.

¡MIKE, POR POCO Y TE PERDEMOS!- dice Dónatelo también abrazándolo

¡CREIMOS QUE NO TE VOLVERIAMOS A VER! ¡UFFF!- dice aliviado Raphael y le da un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza

¡MI NIÑO, HIJO MIO! ¿ESTAS BIEN, MIGUEL ANGEL?- le pregunta muy angustiado su padre, mientras lo revisa para ver si no tiene huesos rotos.

¡Si, padre estoy bien!, Por poco y casi estiro la pata- les dice a su familia para tranquilizarlos.

Pero…¿Cómo es que te salvaste de esta, hermanito?- pregunta Leo

Es que…tuve suerte… de que mi ángel de la guarda me salve…- les dice con una sonrisa

¡¿TU ANGEL DE LA GUARDA?- dicen al mismo tiempo su familia

¡Si!…o eso creo…volvamos a casa, chicos ¡me duele todo el cuerpo!

Si regresemos a casa mis hijos y Miguel Ángel cuéntanos todo lo que sucedió- le pide su padre

Como digas padre, en el camino les explico todo- les dice a su familia y todos vuelven a casa.

**Mientras…en un lujoso hotel de Toronto en Canadá. Un hombre camina por toda la habitación de una suite presidencial, el joven se encuentra molesto e histérico, camina tirando todo a su paso y a los gritos dice:**

¡Maldita sea! ¿En donde esta esa maldita perra?- dice y tira la lámpara de una mesa- ¡He buscado por todos lados y nada! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cómo puede dejarme así?... ¡Krasss!- grita furioso y lanza un florero contra la pared. Tocan la puerta. ¡Pum, pum, pum!

¿Quién ES?- pregunta

¡Soy Nicholas, señor Porter!, ¿puedo pasar?- dice un joven

¡SI, PASA!- contesta muy molesto

Señor, le traigo buenas noticias…le informo que su empresa Revolution Corporation ha adquirido con éxito las propiedades del ex Hotel Hilton en las costas de Miami. Ya con la mayoría de sus "competidores" "fuera de juego", la adquisición ha sido rápida y a un buen precio señor.- le dice el joven muy complacido. William lo mira con una malévola sonrisa y le responde.

¡Muy bien! Todo esta saliendo como yo quería, con parte de "mí" competencia ya muerta, ¡poco a poco estoy volviéndome más y mas poderoso!..¡Ugg!- de pronto William se toma la parte de atrás de su cabeza experimentando un fuerte dolor.

¡Señor, Porter!..¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunta su empleado acercándose.

¡Si, si! Estoy bien solo que necesito…una nueva dosis- dice mientras se retira un aro de la nuca- llama a Doris, dile que me envíe una nueva dosis de yellow y que sea lo mas rápido posible- le ordena

¡Si, como ordene, señor!- dice el joven y cuando se retira, William lo toma del brazo

¡Espera!, solo una cosa más…

Si, dígame señor- William saca una libreta de su bolsillo y se la entrega a Nicholas.

Quiero que envíes a dos de nuestros hombres a comunicarse con "estos contactos", quiero que envíes uno a Hong Kong y otro que viaje a New York, ¡necesito que ubiquen cuanto antes a Izumi Mei Adams!- Nicholas lo mira extrañado y pregunta

¿A su ex prometida? ¿Para que ?...si ella a usted lo dejo, señor- William lo mira de reojo y furioso le contesta

¿Mi EX PROMETIDA DICES? ¡NOO! ¡ELLA ES MIAA! ¡A MI NADIE ME DEJA NADIEEE! ¡Y NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ME DEJO! ¿ESTA CLARO?-

¡Si, si… disculpe señor! – le dice muy asustado

¡Bien! Y ahora vete y has lo que te digo, pero te advierto- dice William amenazante- si ella no aparece…- William se acerca a su empleado y le advierte - ¡TU…SUFRIRAS LAS CANSECUENCIAS!- el joven asiente atemorizado.

¡Co como diga señor Porter! Con permiso- y se retira rápidamente, William un poco más calmado, se sienta en la cama, toma una copa y se sirve un poco de coñac, lo bebe y saca de su bolsillo un papel y lo lee:

"_**William: Quiero que sepas que desde el día en que te conocí, te amado con toda mi alma. Eras para mí el ser mas importante de mi vida y recuerdo con mucho cariño y afecto los momentos maravillosos que pasamos juntos…el día en que me dijiste por primera vez que me amabas, sentí que mi mundo se tornaba hermoso y … ya no sentía dolor ni angustia, desde ese día planee una vida contigo, formar una familia contigo ¡Lo quería todo contigo!...pero desde hace un tiempo, tu no ya no eras el mismo, ya no llegabas a abrazarme ni besarme como antes, ya no sentía el afecto de antes en mi corazón y cuando volvías a mi solo sentía tus celos, tus enojos y tu odio…¡Sentía tu furia en mi cuerpo… y en mi corazón, el miedo!..Siempre me prometías que no lo volverías a hacer, que no me golpearías otra vez. Creía en tus promesas y en tus palabras, lo soporte todo por que te amaba…pero ahora ya no…no puedo soportarlo mas, porque ya no te amo mas. Por eso ya no puedo ser tu esposa…Lo que siento por ti ahora ya no es amor sino miedo y lastima, eras un ser hermoso, pero ahora ya no…Por medio de esta carta te cuento lo que siento, lo que he guardado en mi corazón por tanto tiempo y he callado por miedo.**_

_**Te devuelvo los anillos y perdóname…a pesar de todo, te estimo William, te deseo una buena vida y que algún día seas feliz".**_

_**Izumi Mei Adams **_

William termina de leer la carta de Izumi, arruga el papel y con odio lo tira al tacho de basura y con una gran furia dice:

¿Qué YA NO ME AMAS? ¿Qué NO PODES SER MI ESPOSA?, ¿Qué YA NO SOY ALGUIEN MARAVILLOSO PARA TI?, ¿EH? ¡Ja, ja, Ja!- mira la foto de su prometida y sus ojos se vuelven amarillos- ¡PUES TE TENGO UNA NOTICIA, MI QUERIDA IZUMI! ¡YO NO VOY A PERMITIR DE QUE TU SEAS FELIZ, NO TE ALEJARAS DE MI!, ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS POR HABER DEJADO A WILLIAM JOY PORTER!, ¡YA LO VERAZ!-lo dice y destroza la foto de la chica

**En la guarida…**

Entonces cuando estaba por resignarme a una muerte violenta, apareció ese sujeto con una capa negra y en cuestión de segundos ¡PUMM! ¡Derroto al dragón púrpura!, al parecer ese hombre también posee una fuerza extraordinaria, ¡fue increíble!, gracias a su intervención, salve mi vida- le cuenta Mike a sus hermanos muy emocionado, mientras Dónatelo termina de revisarlo.

Bien, Mike…solo te abrió una herida debajo de la encia y tienes un moretón en el muslo derecho por la caída, no sufriste otro tipo de daño en tu cuerpo, por suerte- le dice Donny con una sonrisa.

Gracias a dios, ese Dragón no te dio de lleno…de verdad si tuviste un ángel aparte, Mike- dice Leo aliviado

No, no me golpeo con toda su fuerza Leo porque ese lunático planeaba mutilarme de a poco… ¡uggg! Ese tipo me la tenia jurada desde hace rato- comenta Mike

Pero lo mas extraño es de donde habrá salido ese hombre y por que lo ataco a el y a ti no, es raro-comenta Donny

Quizás sean enemigos- opina el maestro, Mike piensa lo de hace un rato y dice

No, no creo sensei. Cuando ese sujeto se puso enfrente del dragón, este no lo reconoció. Bueno, también el tipo ese tenia una capucha puesta y no se le veía la cara muy bien solo se le veía una barba que se asomaba, pero nada mas.

En si, si el sujeto estaba cubierto es por que oculta algo, debe ser que en si era conocido de los dragones y puede ser que también sea un delincuente- dice Rapha

Yo no creo que sea así, Rapha, si no me ataco a mi es por algo… quizás sea bueno y este de nuestro lado - termina Mike

Pero Mike el hecho de que no te haya atacado no significa que sea Bueno, hay que tener cuidado- opina Leo

Lo se Leo, pero creo que ese joven sea amigo o enemigo no parecía alguien malo- opina Mike

Pero sea lo que sea debemos investigar a fondo todo esto, en cuanto nos quiten estos yesos- dice Leo mirándose la pierna- Donny ¿Cuándo nos quitamos esto?

Mañana Leo, Leatherhead vendrá y nos quitara estos yesos…estaremos un poco frágiles pero podremos volver a las andadas- contesta Donny

¡Que Bien!, ¡no veo la hora de volver y destrozarles la cara a esos malditos cobardes!- dice Rapha moviendo uno de sus sais y mirando feliz sus armas - ¡no imaginan como extrañe a mis "extensiones"!

¡Si, te entiendo Rapha! ¡Yo también extrañe a mis espadas!, ¡gracias Mike, estuviste bien!- agradece Leo mirando a su hermano- Pero lo mas importante, es que no te hallamos perdido a ti- Mike lo mira con una gran sonrisa

Si es verdad, ¡Gracias Hermanito, por recuperar nuestras armas!- Le dice Donny tomando su Bara Bo

¡Muy bien hecho, zoquete!- le agradece Rapha a su estilo

¡De nada, hermanotes!- dice Mike y de repente suena su celular, el toma el teléfono y ve un numero desconocido, pero imagina de quien es y enseguida siente latir su corazón

¿Quién es Mike?- pregunta Leo

¡Eh, esteeee! , no se, es numero desconocido- dice y cuelga- ¡Bueno, chicos!, creo que me daré una ducha y me iré a dormir ¡Mmm...!- dice Mike, estirando los brazos- estoy cansado.

Si, fue un día muy agotador para ti hijo, ve a dormir y ustedes también…mañana resolveremos esto, vallan a descansar mis hijos- ordena el sensei

¡Si!, sensei- asienten todos y el primero en retirarse a toda prisa es Mike, llamando la atención de todos

Valla… ¡rapidez! se ve que esta agotado- dice Donny

Y si Donny fue un día muy agitador para el y para todos nosotros, mejor también me voy a dormir- dice Rapha y se retira, mientras que Leo se queda mirando preocupado hacia el cuarto de Miguel Ángel.

**Mike, llega a su cuarto, cierra la puerta, toma el teléfono y regresa el llamado de recién y le contesta.**

¿Hola Mike, dime si eres tu?- pregunta la chica preocupada, el alegremente le contesta

¡Si soy yo Izumi, no te preocupes estoy bien!

¡OH, Miguel! ¡Que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¡Tenia tanto miedo!- le dice ya mas aliviada, el al escuchar eso siente que su corazón va a salirse del pecho.

¡Tranquila, amiga! Por suerte no me paso nada… auque estaba cerca de ser ejecutado, pero fui salvado "por mi ángel de la guarda"- responde

¿Ángel de la guarda?, ¿de quien me hablas, Mike?-pregunta ella extrañada

Es que es muy largo de contar, pero te lo resumo, si no fuera por la intervención de un joven misterioso, yo ahora estaría contando estrellas con San Pedro, créeme- le dice

¿Así que un ángel protector te salvo?- dice Izumi mirando contenta a Raymond que esta detrás suyo- ¡Que bien, Miguel! Espero que a "tu salvador" sé encuentre bien también.

Si, eso espero Izumi. Espero volver a encontrarlo para agradecerle lo que hizo por mi- Dice la tortuga

Mike, mañana quisiera verte ¿podrás venir, por favor?- le suplica la chica, Mike lo piensa por un rato y dudoso contesta

La verdad no se, mañana será difícil…además a mis hermanos les quitaran los vendajes y ya estarán bien para comenzar nuevamente con las rondas- suspira- no se si podré ir amiga, perdóname- ella se queda callada y al instante piensa en algo y de inmediato cambia de actitud

¡Esta bien, Mike! No hay problema, te esperare cuando puedas, se que te será difícil, pero esperare- dice ella sonriente mirando a su otro amigo

Como digas Izumi, si podré salir a verte te llamare… ¿de acuerdo?- le dice Mike muy suavemente

Si de acuerdo, Mike, pero ahora ve a descansar lo necesitas, te llamare en la mañana….buenas noches, Miguel- se despide la chica

Si estoy muy cansado, buenas noches amiga - y corta la comunicación, Mike toma el teléfono y lo aprieta contra el pecho, piensa y enseguida se acuesta.

Yo también quiero verte, Izumi ¿pero como hago?- dice y se duerme. Desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Miguel, se encuentra Leonardo quien estaba apoyado en la puerta y escucho algo de la conversación que tuvo su hermano y dice.

¿Con quien estaría hablando Mike?- Leo se da vuelta e iba a golpear la puerta, pero se detiene, piensa en algo y enseguida sacude su cabeza - ¡no!, hoy no- dice y se retira a su habitación

**Mientras, Izumi tiene entre sus manos el collar que le dio Mike y se pone un poco triste, se sienta y le dice a su amigo.**

Hoy… por poco lo pierdo a el también…- dice, el joven se le acerca y pone su mano en el hombro de la chica y le dice:

Pero no fue así ¿no?- el se pone enfrente de ella, toma las manos de la chica y le dice- tu sabias lo que iba a pasar, por eso me enviaste ¿no?, si no lo sabrías, no nos hubieras dejado ir a ninguno de los dos- ella lo mira y le responde

Es que esos sueños…yo no se hasta cuando pueda soportarlo, no se como manejar esto y anoche tuve un sueño tan extraño…y no se como descifrarlo... ¡se que pasara algo, pero no se que!- ella se levanta y el la mira a los ojos.

¡no te preocupes, mi querida Izumi! ¡lo sabrás!, solo ten fe en que todo salga bien, no te sientas mal…me tienes a mi y lo tienes a el y siempre estaremos los dos aquí por ti- le dice y la abraza con fuerza

¡Si es verdad, los tengo a ustedes!- dice ella mientras lo abraza y sujeta con fuerza el collar.

**En un viejo edificio no muy lejos de allí, se encuentra atado de pies y manos el dragón púrpura de cabello violeta que fue "secuestrado" por Bishop, el joven esta arriba de una mesa de exsaminacion. El joven esta despertando muy lentamente y cuando abre los ojos, ve a un hombre de traje y anteojos negros que lo mira, mientras bebe una taza de café.**

¡Valla, muchacho por fin despiertas!… ¿No quieres una taza de café?, es de Colombia y esta muy bueno- le ofrece Bishop, el joven muy enojado le dice

¡NO QUIERO CAFÉ! ¿Qué ES LO QUE QUIERES MALDITO LUNATICO?- Bishop lo mira y se le acerca

¿Qué, acaso me conoces?- pregunta

¡CLARO QUE TE CONOZCO, ESTUPIDO!, ¡ERES BISHOP! ¡NUESTRO EX LIDER HUN, NOS HABLABA DE TI Y DE SHEREEDER! Y COMO TODOS SE DISPUTABAN EL TERRIRORIO- dice el joven a los gritos, Bishop se le para enfrente y dice.

¡Bien!, ya que no puedo hacerme el misterioso contigo, iré directamente al grano- le dice, toma una silla y se sienta junto a el- quiero que me digas que es y como funciona el "yellow" y quien es el "Señor Ka" del que tanto hablan que supongo que es "el surtidor del producto" si no me equivoco ¿no?- el joven lo mira extrañado y le pregunta

¿Y TU COMO SABES DE ESTO?

Muy simple, soy un agente, lo se por que lo investigo todo, escuche por las noticias sobre las extrañas y horrendas mutilaciones de cadáveres que han estado ocurriendo y decidí investigar, solo por curiosidad. Y un día de casualidad, vi como uno de tus compañeros demostró una fuerza y velocidad descomunal, me impacto y decidí seguirlos…y ¡OH, sorpresa! Me entere sobre el yellow y sobre ese tal Ka. Y se me ocurrió "tomarte prestado por un rato" para que me lo cuentes todo, si eres tan amable- finaliza Bishop, el joven lo mira y se ríe.

¡JA, JA, JA! ¡POR SUPUESTO TE LO CONTARE Y TODO!, ¡POR FAVOR! ¿CREES QUE TE LO VOY A CONTAR? ¡PATRAÑAS!- Bishop lo mira al joven y este le dice.

Perfecto, si no me lo quieres contar amablemente, yo tendré que ser un "poco" duro contigo, pero así lo quieres- se levanta de la silla y saca una pequeña aguja de su bolsillo y se le acerca al joven.

¿Qué, que es eso? ¿Qué ME VAS A SER?- pregunta el chico temeroso

¿Esto? Es un veneno muy potente y letal, es parecido al de la araña "viuda negra", solo que actúa en dos horas en una dolorosa agonía, antes de matar a la victima, así que si no "colaboras conmigo"…- dice acercando la aguja al cuello del joven, este se exalta y dice:

¡ESTA BIENN, TE AYUREEEE! ¡TE LO CONTARE TODOO!-Bishop se detiene y muy complacido le dice:

¡MUY BIEN!, aprecio mucho tu colaboración, ahora creo que si podremos "conversar" tranquilos- dice Bishop mientras termina su café.

**Al día siguiente en La mañana….**

¡Bien!, eso es todo…a ver Leonardo…¿puedes pararte?- pregunta Leatherhead al líder, al quitarle el yeso. El camina lento, pero se ve que su pierna sano completamente.

**¡**Si, amigo! ¡Estoy perfecto, gracias Leatherhead!- le agradece contento

Perfecto, ya eras el último, pero recuerden, no se esfuercen demasiado porque pueden tener una "recaída" y todo será peor que antes- les advierte el cocodrilo a sus amigos.

¡Gracias por toda tu ayuda, lo tendremos en cuenta! No nos esforzaremos, ¿verdad, Rapha?- pregunta el genio con duda a su hermano, quien mueve un sai muy hábilmente con su brazo ya sanado.

¡Si si si, esta bien! Prometo tener cuidado… ¿satisfecho?- le dice a su hermano menor quien lo mira complacido. Miguel Ángel, por su parte presencia la escena con la mirada perdida, Leonardo lo nota y esta a punto de preguntarle cuando…

¡Ah!, me olvidaba- dice el cocodrilo, llamando la atención de todos- tienen que tomar este suplemento de calcio, esto los ayudara a sus huesos para que estén más fuertes.

¡Genial, Leatherhead! Así estaremos mucho mejor, nuevamente gracias- dice Donny

De, nada amigo, solo que tendrán que comprar mas dosis, la que tengo aquí les alcanzara para tres días y lo mejor seria que la tomaran por un mes- sugiere el reptil, en eso Mike cambia su cara al escucharlo y enseguida se ofrece.

Bien, entonces voy a comprarla, préstame esa caja Donny- Dice Mike y Donny le da la caja del medicamento, Leonardo al notar ese cambio de actitud, le dice.

No te molestes, Mike, yo puedo ir por ella- y cuando quiere tomarla, Mike se la saca bruscamente de la mano, Leo se sorprende por la acción de su hermano y este para disimular dice:

¡NO! Yo voy por ella, Leo no te molestes, además ya escuchaste a Leatherhead, ¡no tienes que esforzarte todavía!, yo puedo ir sin ningún problema, ¿eh?- termina de decirlo con una sonrisa, este lo mira extrañado y asiente

Es… esta bien Mike, si así lo quieres…

Si, bien enseguida voy por ella… ¡nos vemos, Leatherhead, gracias!- dice la tortuga y se retira rápidamente y todos se miran extrañados por su actitud

¡De nada!, bien chicos, regresare a mi laboratorio, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que hacer, nos vemos- dice y se retira el cocodrilo.

¡Nos vemos, Leatherhead!, ¡adiós y nuevamente gracias!- saludan los chicos y el cocodrilo los saluda con su mano y se va. Leonardo mira hacia el suelo con un poco de tristeza, y Rapha y Donny se acercan a su hermano mayor, leyendo su mente y entendiendo su pena, le dicen.

Oye, Leo no te aflijas, recuerda lo que nos dijo Donny, los cambios de actitud de Mike se deben a las hormonas, no te tomes a pecho sus bruscas actitudes, no lo hace a propósito ¡créeme!- lo anima Rapha, este lo mira y asiente con una sonrisa

Así es Leo por eso no te pongas mal, a Mike enseguida se le pasara esos "achaques hormonales", cuando cumpla los 16 dentro un mes y el se ira poniéndose mucho mejor- le dice Dónatelo.

¡Muy bien, chicos! Como digan, ya no me pondré mal - asiente Leo

Bueno, chicos no se que harán ustedes pero yo iré a "entrenar" mi recuperado bracito, lo necesito fuerte para cuando le "partamos la cara" a esos condenados dragones- Dice Raphael yéndose hacia el gimnasio.

¡Un momento Rapha!, recuerda, ¡NO DEBEMOS ESFORZARNOS!- le recuerda el genio mientras va tras de el y Leo se queda pensativo viendo el retrato de el y su familia y mirando fijamente la foto de Mike, el dice para si mismo.

"Miguel Ángel, ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando, dímelo?"

**Mientras que en el camino…Mike va en la camioneta buscando una farmacia, mientras trata de comunicarse con el celular de Izumi y esta no contesta, el llama y vuelva a llamar y ella no atiende… **

¡Que raro!, ¿Por qué no contesta?, si ella me había dicho que estaría- detiene la camioneta en una farmacia y suspira- ¡que mal!, justo que encuentro una excusa para verla no la encuentro- se baja e ingresa al local- ni modo, paso igual por su casa después de comprar, quizás se este bañando y por eso no me atiende- dice, mientras realiza la compra.

**En un hotel abandonado en la ciudad…**

A verr, a verr... de nuevo… ¿usted prretende que le comprre esas 300 unidades de yellow, a este prrecio?- se queja el mafioso ruso, mientras el señor Ka lo mira sorprendido

¿Qué le parece caro, señor Ivanov? ¡Por favor!, este es un buen precio, es una "ganga" además le estoy "regalando" 20 dosis, no debería quejarse señor Ivanov, ¡me ofende!- se hace el ofendido

¿Me hace prrecio, dice? ¿Le llama "una ganga" a 600000 dólares? ¡Yo porr ese prrecio comprrarria 10o00 kilos de marrihuana! ¡Y ganarria el triple!- termina de decir el ruso muy enojado, Ka lo mira y le dice.

Bien, si no lo quiere…¡PUES NO LO COMPRE Y RETIRESE! ¡USTED SABE LOS EFECTOS QUE PROVOCA EL YELLOW Y TAMBIEN LO EFECTIVO Y PODEROSO QUE ES! ¡NO SE COMPARA CON LAS OTRAS DROGAS! Y SI NO LO QUIERE, OTRAS PERSONAS VENDRAN Y LA COMPRARAN ¡YO NO VIVO DE USTED SEÑOR IVANOV! ¡MARCHESE!- termina muy ofuscado, el ruso lo mira y piensa en lo que le dijo y dice.

De acuerdo, señor Ka, ¿mañana a que horra le entregaré le dinerro porr esas dosis?- se retracta el ruso y Ka lo mira sonriendo

Mañana por la noche, estará su pedido y el dinero podrá prepararlo para esa hora, se lo entregare en el callejón abandonado donde fue la demostración ¿si esta de acuerdo?

Si de acuerrdo, señor Ka, mañana tendrre el dinerro que acorrdamnos, ¡Da skorava!- y el ruso se retira junto a sus hombres, Ka se sienta en su sillón y prende un cigarrillo muy complacido por la venta hecha y en ese instante siente un ruido detrás de el, y se da vuelta y ve a un hombre de negro que le apunta con un arma.

¡DIABLOS! ¿USTED QUIEN ES?- pregunta sorprendido, el hombre se saca los lentes oscuros y pregunta.

¿Usted es el Señor Ka, no es asi?- este lo mira y le dice un poco temeroso le responde.

Si soy yo… ¿QUE QUIERE?- y este lo mira y con una gran sonrisa le dice.

¿Yo quien soy?, me llamo Bishop y seré pronto su "nuevo socio", ¿Qué me dice?...

**Miguel Ángel sale de la farmacia y se dirige hacia el departamento de Izumi, cuando llega, frena y para enfrente del edificio y se baja del vehiculo, vuelve a intentar la comunicación, pero es imposible, cuelga el teléfono y dice:**

Sigue sin contestar, que raro- y espera unos minutos, para ver si sale- bien, parece que no se encuentra- y siguen pasando los minutos- definitivamente no esta, mejor me vuelvo a casa y cuando se retira la ve salir del departamento…Mike la ve Y le grita

¡AH! ¡AHÍ ESTA!...¡IZUM…!- y cuado se acerca, ve que detrás de ella sale un joven muy bien parecido, este la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla con mucha ternura, el joven se sube a un auto negro y se despide de ella e Izumi le tira un beso con devoción. Mike que mira la escena, se queda sin palabras y entre sorprendido y enojado dice:

Pero… ¿Y ESTO?

….

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO!, APARECEN NUEVOS PERSONAJES Y PARECE QUE KA TENDRA COMO ALIDADO A BISHOP, POR SUERTE LAS TORTUGAS ESTAN RECUPERADAS Y LISTAS PARA ENFRENTAR A ESTOS NUEVOS ALIDOS DEL MAL, ESPERO SUS REWIES Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ¡BYE. BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo que siento por ti **

**¡**104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 11…!

¡Espera, Rapha ya es suficiente!- le ordena Leo, el lo mira molesto, se detiene y se queja

¡Pero Leo, solo llevo 111 flexiones, por lo general levanto mis pesas 450 veces, no me cortes!-

¿Y 111 flexiones te parecen pocas?- lo mira de reojo- recuerda Rafael "debemos esforzarnos menos" nos sacaron los yesos en la mañana y le prometimos a Le…

¡Si, si, si! ¡Ya lo se! No hace falta que me lo repitas ¡300 veces!- le dice Rapha

¡Entonces si lo sabes no te esfuerces y ya! ¡Por favor!- le dice el líder, este asiente por que su hermano le pide "por favor"

Esta bien, Leo, ya no sigo, termine... ¿contento?- termina Rapha, accediendo a su hermano y Leonardo le da una sonrisa.

¡LEO, RAPHA, SENSEI, RAPIDO…VENGAN A VER ESTO!- se escucha los gritos de Dónatelo y todos van hacia el salón.

¿Qué ocurre Donny?- pregunta Leo a su hermano.

Son las noticias, guarden silencio y escuchen- les dice el genio subiendo el volumen.

**"Esta mañana, en las orillas de las costas de Manhatan, fueron encontrados por un vagabundo, dos cadáveres en avanzado estado de descomposición, el hombre alertado y comprensiblemente asustado, dio aviso a las autoridades quienes rápidamente acudieron al lugar. Según la poca información que nos brindaron el FBI, se tratarían del desaparecido accionista Víctor Rever, de quien no se tenían noticias desde hacia semanas y la de un empresario inmobiliario de nacionalidad extranjera, Julio Hernández, quien había llegado a nuestro país por motivos que aun se desconoce. Ambas victimas poseían sus respectivas identificaciones y documentos personales y es por ello que fueron identificados por la policía. Con la aparición de esos cuerpos, se suman a la larga lista negra de horrendas muertes que han estremecido a la ciudad en los últimos tiempos. La ultima información dado por el FBI a los medios televisivos, sobre el resultado de las autopsias de los cadáveres, es que se ha demostrado que las victimas fueron desmembradas usando la fuerza o algún medio de presión y se descarta la utilización de instrumentos cortantes o quirúrgicos en las mutilaciones. Fue el resultado que dio a conocer la morgue del estado a los medios de comunicación. Sobre el autor de los hechos, aun se desconoce quien fue el causante de las masacres. Les informa Rachel Landon para el canal 6"-** Y Don apaga la televisión

Ya son 16…la policía y el FBI parecen no poder con ello, ¡esto es terrible!- se lamenta el sensei.

Es verdad, son expertos investigadores y ni así pueden dar con el asesino, el criminal no deja pistas es muy listo, no será atrapado tan fácil- comenta Donny

El FBI y la policía no saben, pero nosotros si sabemos quines son- dice Rapha apretando los puños, Leo lo mira y dice

¡No, Rapha! Te equivocas, no creo que sean los dragones púrpuras los asesinos- dice pensativo, sus hermanos y su padre lo miran extrañados y el sensei pregunta

¿En que te basas para decir eso, hijo?

¡Si, Leo! ¿Por qué dices que no son ellos?, ¡si todos nosotros somos testigos del poder de esas basuras, de cómo nos hirieron y como casi asesinan a Mike!- dice Rapha exasperado

¡Claro Leo, Rafael tiene razón! Los cadáveres aparecieron desmembrados o mutilados y los dragones tienen la fuerza necesaria para hacer algo así, además recuerda los que nos dijo Mike cuando quedo atrapado, ese tal Kenny tenia planeado mutilarlo antes de matarlo y esa es prueba suficiente para saber de que se tratan de ellos- termina Dónatelo apoyando al temperamental, Leonardo mira a sus hermanos y plantea su teoría

¡Calma, chicos!, déjenme hablar. Yo creo que no son los asesinos porque, en primer lugar, el asesino no dejo huellas ni en los cadáveres ni en el lugar donde deposito los cuerpos, la prueba esta por que ni siquiera se encontraron rastros de ADN que hayan podido dejar los asesinos en los cuerpos de las victimas. En segundo lugar, parece ser que las victimas no han ofrecido resistencia alguna, según lo que vi en las noticias, las personas fueron atadas o atacadas por sorpresa en el momento del homicidio, en ninguna circunstancia han podido defenderse como suele ocurrir en estos casos. Si lo comparamos con lo que paso con Mike, el dragón lo ataco con las manos limpias, no tenia guantes puestos y con el golpe que le incesto en la cara a Miguel, fácilmente pudo dejar rastros de su ADN en Mike y ni siquiera se tomo el trabajo de atrapar y atar a Miguel para "desmembrarlo a gusto", sabiendo que aun en inferiores condiciones nuestro hermanito haría todo lo necesario para defenderse y por ultimo…- dice suspirando- El asesino es muy inteligente, no deja nada librado al asar para poder ser atrapado y sabemos que aun con todo ese poder que poseen los dragones, no son para nada listos. En esto me baso, chicos- finaliza Leonardo, sus hermanos y su padre lo miran convencidos y Dónatelo dice

Si es verdad Leo…yo con lo inteligente que soy, no me percate en pensar en esos detalles, ¡ja! No puedo creer que se me halla pasado eso, Leonardo- se ríe Dónatelo

Es por eso que soy el líder ¿no?- le sonríe Leo y este le devuelve la sonrisa.

Bien, entonces si no son ellos ¿Quiénes son?- pregunta Rapha

Pues eso debemos investigarlo, hijo y además también tenemos que averiguar si el joven que salvo a mi hijo de esos delincuentes, tiene algo que ver con los homicidios- propone el maestro.

Bien, entonces comencemos desde cero a investigarlo todo- ordena Leo

Yo por mi parte, seguiré investigando sobre el primer caso el de Tomas Jefferson, sumado a los dos últimos el de Víctor Rever y Julio Hernández, ya son tres los empresarios inmobiliarios muertos, quizás estos dos últimos tengan algo que ver con el primero. Ya tenemos una pista Leo- informa Dónatelo

¡Perfecto! Ya tenemos algo por donde empezar, tu sigue con eso Donny y además quiero que desactives las cámaras de seguridad de los dragones, parece ser que es lo único" bueno" que lograron esos pandilleros. Una vez que Donny desactive las cámaras, tu Rapha podrías escabullirte en el cuartel de los dragones e investigar como es que ellos consiguieron ese poder, en cuanto vuelva Mike quiero que valla contigo, ya que el sabe como es el cuartel por dentro- ordena el líder

¡Sereno moreno!- dice Rapha dando OK por la orden dada

Yo por mi parte, me infiltrare en la morgue para buscar la información necesaria de los crímenes para dar con alguna pista y también rondare las calles, quizás encontremos algo que nos conecte con el asesino- Propone Leo

Yo te acompañare hijo- dice el sensei, y su hijo asiente, en eso sienten un portazo y entra Mike con el medicamento en la mano y muy apresurado se lo entrega a Donny

¡Donny, aquí esta el calcio!- se lo entrega de mala manera a Dónatelo y todos perciben de que Mike se encuentra "muy molesto".

¡Graa! ¡Gracias Mike!- le agradece Dónatelo un poco confundido por la actitud de su hermano, este baja la mirada y se va para su cuarto, en esto Leo lo detiene del brazo y le pregunta suavemente

Mike… ¿te pasa algo?- este lo mira y mas molesto le contesta soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su hermano.

¿A mi? ¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada! ¿Por qué? - dice enojado, Leo lo mira y preocupado le vuelve a preguntar

Pues a mi me parece que si te pasa algo, Mike ¿Qué es?- lo mira con tristeza, este mas enojado le responde.

¡QUE NO ME PASA NADA DIJE!- lo dice en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todos

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!-lo reprende su padre, este se voltea hacia su padre y dice

¡ME VOY A MI CUARTO!- dice y se va rápidamente a su cuarto y cierra con un terrible portazo. Todos se miran incrédulos por la reacción del menor.

¿Y a este, ahora que le pasa?, ¡después dicen que yo soy el malhumorado!- se queja Rafael, Leonardo baja su mirada confundido por la acción de su hermanito, el sensei le pone su mano en el hombro.

Yo solo, le pregunte que le pasaba porque… quise ayudarlo…no era para que me trate así- dice triste

No estés triste, hijo, mas tarde cuando a tu hermano "se le pase el coraje" hablare con el – le dice el sensei

Si padre- responde Leo

¡Son las hormonas, son las hormonas!- dice Dónatelo retirándose a su laboratorio. Leonardo mira hacia el cuarto del menor y se lamenta por la actitud del chico y se retira hacia su cuarto.

**Mike por su parte, se encuentra recargado contra la puerta, aun no sale de su asombro, su amiga no contesto sus llamados, aun cuando ella le pidió que la viera, luego irse hasta su casa, por casualidad, para verla. Todo eso le extraño a Miguel, pero lo que mas le molesto, es ver salir a Izumi con ese hombre de su departamento, verlos abrazarse tan afectuosamente y la forma tan "amorosa" que demostró Izumi al despedirse del joven…Todo eso lo perturbo, mas bien le "dolió". Mike se tira boca abajo a su cama y piensa con tristeza:**

¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué se abrazaron así? ¿Por qué ella lo miraba así?- piensa y se da vuelta- ¿Tendrá un nuevo novio?, si es así, ¿Por qué no me lo contó? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada, por que?- mira hacia arriba y ahora mas molesto dice en voz alta:

¿Por qué NO ME DIJISTE NADA, Izumi? Es que acaso, ¿no me dijiste que éramos amigos y que ya no me ocultarías nada?- se levanta de la cama, camina enojado y se para frente al espejo, de inmediato siente un "fuerte dolor en el pecho", se posa la mano en su pecho, se mira al espejo y dice:

¿Y a mí?, ¿Por qué me molesta?, ¡yo debería estar feliz si encontró a alguien que la quiera, que la haga feliz!- se mira por unos instantes mirándose fijamente en silencio, después de unos segundos el dolor se hace mas intenso, el se mira y ve sus propios ojos y da cuenta en algo:

Yo, acaso… ¿estoy celoso?- y baja la mirada y se dice para si mismo- ¡Tonto!, acaso ¿no lo ves?... ¡Si estas enamorado de ella!...- termina y se recarga contra el espejo con tristeza.

**En depósito en el muelle muy lejos de allí, se encuentran unos hombres depositando en enormes contenedores, piezas de arte, cuadros muy antiguos y estatuas de bronce. En eso sale un hombre con unos papeles y se lo entrega a una hermosa pareja**.

Bien señora Jones, aquí están los papeles de exportación, necesitaría que me los firmara, por favor- y la pelirroja los firma

¡Si, como no, señor Nielsen!, aquí esta… ¿y para cuando llegarían a Canadá el embarque?- pregunta

Este…creo que llagarían en 24 horas, señora- ella mira extrañada a su esposo y este le pregunta

¿En 24 horas? ¿No cree que sea demasiado pronto?- el hombre lo mira y con cierto orgullo le responde

¡Así es Señor Jones! Nuestra empresa de embarque es la más rápida de esta ciudad, siempre nos preocupamos en trasladar la mercancía de nuestros clientes ¡lo más rápido posible! ¡No nos llaman embarques "Flash" por nada!- ella lo mira con desaprobación

Esta bien…espero que eso de la rapidez de entrega, también lleve la prudencia y el cuidado…hay piezas de arte muy importantes allí y no quisiera que se dañaran- advierte April

¡Descuide, señora Jones! ¡Mis empleados tendrán cuidado!- el hombre le extiende la mano - ¡Con permiso y gracias por confiar en embarques Flash!- y se retira, en eso se acerca Casey y pone las manos en la cintura de su esposa.

¡Muy bien cariño! Creo que con esto nos ganaremos "otro viajecito de premio" ¿no?- le dice Casey

Eso espero, cielo, el señor William Porter estará muy contento, esas piezas de arte las conseguí a muy buen precio ¡ufff...!- suspira agotada- ¡No puedo creer todo lo que tuve que batallar para conseguirlas baratas!- le dice a su esposo.

Si es verdad, ese Porter tendrá mucho dinero pero aun así es bastante "agarrado" para pagar, lo mismo pasó con los cuadros de la primera vez, ahora entiendo como es que se vuelven "tan ricos" - se queja Casey, su esposa lo mira y se ríe.

Será agarrado, pero eso no debe importarnos Casey, el nos paga muy bien- dice April

Si en eso tienes razón y no me quejo- dice Casey

Bien querido, hemos terminado con este pedido, que tal si volvemos a New York, descansemos, y vallamos a visitar a las tortugas, hace ya un mes que no los vemos y los extraño mucho- propone su esposa

¡Buena idea cariño! Yo también extraño a los chicos sobretodo a Rapha, espero que ese loco se halla recuperado… ¡no veo la hora de volver a las parrandas!…- dice Casey emocionado y enseguida nota que su esposa lo mira de reojo y cambia el discurso.

¡Eh!, digo, que no veo la hora de volver a verlos, eso- dice para no ser estrangulado por su esposa, ella niega con la cabeza y con una sonrisa le dice.

¡Ah olvídalo, Casey, volvamos a casa!- y ambos vuelven.

**Mientras que en el departamento de Izumi, ella trata de comunicarse con el celular de Mike, se ve que el quelonio lo tiene apagado, ella vio llamadas perdidas en su celular y quiso corresponder el llamado. Pero no hubo caso, lo intento otra vez…y finalmente se dio por vencida.**

No me atiende, será que se ofendió- deja el celular en la mesita- en ese instante, suena su teléfono, lo levanta muy contenta y atiende.

¡Hola, Mike!

¿Este Señorita Adams?- se escucha una voz masculina desconocida y ella temerosa contesta

¡Si…si soy yo!... ¿quien es?- pregunta dudosa

Soy Rick, señorita, el dueño de "Wonderful Games" ¿se acuerda?- dice el hombre, ella ya mas aliviada contesta.

¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Qué se le ofrece, Señor Rick?

Lo que quería decirle señorita Adams, es que mi esposa y yo queremos aceptar su oferta, después de recibir otras propuestas, hemos decidido aceptar la suya, si es que aun esta con deseos de comprar mi tienda de videojuegos- dice el hombre, ella muy feliz le contesta alegremente.

¡Si señor, Rick! ¡Por supuesto, deseo comprarla! ¿Cuándo efectuamos los trámites?

Si no le parece mal, mañana efectuamos la transferencia de titulares y en unos días la tienda será suya ¿de acuerdo?- dice el hombre feliz

¡De acuerdo! Mañana, arreglemos todo, ¡gracias señor Rick! No sabe lo mucho que me ayuda con esto- dice ella muy feliz

¡No, somos mi esposa y yo que le estamos agradecidos! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que quiero jubilarme y por fin descansar de todo esto!

¡No por favor! Mañana nos vemos señor Rick y saludos a su esposa- dice Izumi

¡Hasta mañana entonces!- y corta, Izumi salta muy contenta y toma el collar entre sus manos y dice:

¡Por fin Mike! ¡Con esto podremos vernos todos los días, sin problemas!- deja el collar en la mesa y llama a su amigo nuevamente para comunicarle las buenas nuevas, pero Mike sigue sin contestar…ella corta el teléfono y dice triste.

¿Qué pasa Mike? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

**Mientras que en el cuarto de Mike, el ve que su celular suena, pero no contesta, no quiere contestar, sabe que es Izumi, la quiere atender, pero esta bastante enojado por lo de la mañana. El toma el celular y lo apaga, en verdad que esta muy molesto, más ahora que sabe que esta enamorado de la chica y sus celos no le permiten atender el llamado de su amiga. El deja el celular en su cama y tocan su puerta. **

¡Tok, tok, tok!- ¿hijo Mio estas ahí?- es su padre, Mike en este momento no esta en condiciones de atender a nadie pero sabe que si no contesta, tendrá problemas y finalmente dice:

¡Si padre, adelante!- el sensei entra y nota que su hijo no esta nada bien, ve en su rostro un poco de enojo mezclado con tristeza, se acerca y se sienta al lado de el.

Hijo… ¿se puede saber que es lo que esta pasándote?- se lo pregunta suavemente, el lo mira y enseguida baja la mirada.

No padre, no es nada- lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vamos, hijo, se que algo esta molestándote, últimamente has estado muy raro. Desde que llegaste de tu viaje, tu comportamiento ha sido extraño. Hay días en que te levantas feliz como siempre, otros esta triste y otros malhumorado. Tu humor cambia constantemente durante el día y tus actitudes me demuestran que hay algo que esta perturbando tu corazón- su padre le pone su brazo en su hombro y cariñosamente le dice-¿Me lo quieres contar?, Miguel no sabe que decirle a su padre, en verdad quiere decírselo, pero estará en problemas si su padre se entera que le mintió todo este tiempo, entonces opta "por otra mentira"

Lo que pasa padre es que…estuve pensando, que con lo que paso la otra vez, cuando mis hermanos me dijeron en la cara "mis fallas", llegue a la conclusión de que si no cambio mi actitud, pronto en alguna próxima misión, terminare muerto. Lo pensé porque casi la otra vez me matan y todo por mi falta de atención y concentración si no fuera por ese joven, yo ahora no estaría aquí contigo padre- dice Mike, tratando de parecer convincente, su padre lo mira, piensa y contesta.

Pero, hijo, eso no lo sabias, todos nosotros cometimos errores ese día, Miguel Ángel, nos tendieron una trampa que casi te cuesta la vida, pero de ninguna manera te eches la culpa de todo- le dice su padre acariciando la mejilla de su hijo- y además con respecto de la otra vez, ya paso, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, tus hermanos te lo dijeron por tu bien y tu ahora me demuestras que quieres progresar en tu entrenamiento y eso me pone muy orgulloso, hijo- finalíza el sensei

¡Gracias padre!- dice Mike forzando una sonrisa, su padre

Y Miguel Ángel por favor- este lo mira- trata de no desahogar tu coraje contra tus hermanos, sobretodo con Leonardo, el solo quería ayudarte y lo has tratado mal sin razón, ¿puedes?- Miguel lo piensa bien y nota que en verdad a sido grosero con su hermano sin quererlo.

Si es verdad, lo siento padre, no fue a propósito ¡deberás!- se disculpa, el maestro asiente y se retira. Pero Mike enseguida cambia su expresión y muy triste dice.

Perdóname padre, no quiero mentirte, pero no debo, es decir, no puedo contarte que conocí a una chica de la cual me enamore, se que no me comprenderías…- y se tira de nuevo a su cama.

**Ya en la noche…**

Dónatelo se encuentra en su computadora, investigando sobre el escándalo del remate, ocurrido hace unos meses antes de que se desataran los asesinatos. Después de una larga investigación, llegan al mail del genio una valiosa información, la abre, la lee y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, imprime los papeles y se dirige a la sala de televisión:

¡Chicos, sensei, miren esto!- les entrega el papel a Leo, a Rapha y el sensei para que lo lean.

¿Y esta lista que es cerebrito?- pregunta el temperamental

Esta lista es la de los empresarios que presenciaron el remate, donde el tal Tomas Jefferson jr., adquirió el hotel costero en Miami, antes de ser brutalmente asesinado- dice el genio

¿O sea que en esta lista están todos los magnates empresariales, incluso los que la presenciaron vía Internet?- pregunta Leo

Así es y no solo eso, lean los nombres de las otras personas- y Rafael, lee la lista con desinterés

Mmm..., a ver "Frederic Norman, Jenifer Sendas, Víctor Rever, Julián Alfa, Paris Hilton, Tomas Jefferson, Ricardo Tapia, Akira Toriyama, Julio Hernández, Andrés Steven, William Joy Porter; Romina…- Y al caer en cuenta, Rafael se detiene y vuelve a leer.

¡Un momento! ¿TOMAS JEFFERSON, VICTOR REVES, JULIO HERNANDEZ?, ¡ESTOS FUERON ALGUNAS DE LAS VICTIMAS DEL ASESINO!- termina Rafa alterado, Leonardo y el sensei se miran asombrados, Dónatelo asiente y dice

¡Así es!, y no solo ellos, el nombre de las otras 13 victimas no fueron dadas al publico, por pedido de sus familias, pero pude constatar que las algunas otras victimas se llamaban, Ricardo Tapia, Andrés Steven, Romina Gaetani y Julián Alfa y ellos también estaban presentes ese día, las otras victimas tenían antecedentes penales y otros eran ex empleados del gobierno. De alguna forma estas personas están conectadas con el asesino, el mismo puede estar en esta lista- concluye el genio.

Puede ser, que el asesino sea un empresario famoso, puede que este quiera deshacerse de sus colegas y que también de alguna manera este mezclados con la mafia y la política, es por ello que estén entre las victimas, estos políticos y estos delincuentes pesados- opina el sensei

¿Algún otro dato que quieras aportar, Donny?- pregunta el líder

Si, otro que me llamo la atención, después de la trágica muerte de Jefferson, su padre puso en venta el hotel recientemente adquirido por su hijo, lo hizo a un muy bajo precio y este hotel fue comprado por William Joy Porter, este hombre en el día del remate estuvo presente y tuvo una acalorada reyerta Con Tomas Jefferson, según testigos el tal Porter estaba muy violento y fue desalojado de la sala, parecía muy interesado por el inmueble y cuando no fue aceptada su baja oferta se puso como loco, amenazo a todos y se retiro, esta es parte de la información- concluye

Entonces… ¿hay probabilidades de que el sea el asesino, Donny?- pregunta Rafael

No estoy seguro, puede ser que las amenazas que lanzo sean solo palabras, pero también, varias de las personas presentes ese día aparecieron muertas y el ahora este vivito y coleando- dice el genio

Dónatelo, ¿puedes buscar información de ese hombre?- pregunta el maestro

Porter es canadiense, no creo que sea fácil buscar información suya pero lo intentare- dice y se da vuelta- Este Leonardo, ya me infiltre por computadora en el cuartel de los dragones y "cegué" sus cámaras de seguridad, o sea que ya pueden entrar Rapha y Mike

¿Valla tan rápido, Dónatelo?- contesta el líder, el genio se hace el enojado y contesta

¿Oye? ¡Por eso soy el genio de la familia! ¿No?- le dice sacando la lengua su hermano le sonríe.

Bien entonces no perdamos tiempo y comencemos ahora con la investigación- ordena Leo a los demás y se escucha unos pasos rápidos que vienen desde atrás todos se ponen en alerta y ven que es Mike que con rapidez, salta y se sube al caparazón de Leonardo y le dice muy apenado:

¡LEOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR, PERDONAME! ¡NO FUE MI INTENSION TRATARTE MAL! ¡DE VERAS!- le pide a su hermano y apoya su cara en el cuello de su hermano mayor, Mike se baja lentamente y se pone enfrente de Leonardo- ¿me perdonas?, este lo mira muy serio a su hermanito y este nota que el esta todavía enojado y Mike pone su mejor cara de "niño regañado", Leo lo mira y enseguida sonríe

¡Si Mike, te perdono!- le dice mientras palmea su cabeza y Mike se lanza encima de su hermano y casi lo tira- ¡MI MI MIGUEL POR FAVOR DESPACIO! ¡Ufff...!- termina suplicando el líder pero muy feliz

¡Gracias Leo!- dice el travieso, todos los demás se miran contentos por la reconciliación

¡Bueno, bueno ya! ¡Esto parece telenovela!- dice Rapha, los hermanos se sueltan y Leonardo un poco apenado ordena.

Bien empecemos con la misión, Rapha, Mike ustedes entren al cuartel de los dragones y busquen información o algo que nos diga como se obtiene el poder que tienen.

¡Si!- ambos asienten

El sensei y yo nos infiltraremos en la morgue de la policía para buscar datos que nos lleven al asesino y tu Dónatelo quédate aquí, busca sobre Porter y mantente alerta por comunicador por si algo pasa- termina el líder

Como digas Leo- y se retira a su laboratorio, las tortugas emprenden la misión y Mike se queda un poco quedo por lo que acaba de escuchar y piensa:

¿Porter?- lo dice en sus pensamientos y Rapha lo llama

¡Vamos Mike, no te quedes, tenemos trabajo que hacer!- le ordena

¡Si, ya voy!- y ambos se retiran

**Ya en el camino, Rapha y Mike se dirigen velozmente por las azoteas, tienen una misión muy importante que hacer y en su trayecto Rafael recibe un llamado y ambos paran su recorrido y se esconden detrás de un contenedor.**

¿Quién es Rapha?- pregunta Mike, este contento atiende y dice

¡Valla! ¡Ya era hora que llamaras Zoquete!- reclama a su amigo Casey y ambos comienzan a charlar, Mike asoma su cabeza por arriba del contenedor y ve que justo su hermano y el pararon en frente del departamento de Izumi, el ve que su hermano charla animadamente y lentamente se escabulle de Rapha para ver si ve a su amiga, pero no grata fue su sorpresa cuando la ve a ella entrar a su casa abrazada con el mismo joven de la otra vez. Esto lo entristece aun más y con rabia se apoya contra la pared, apretando sus puños…y recibe un coscorrón de parte de su hermano.

¡AUCCHHH! ¿Por qué ME PEGAS?- le dice lastimosamente

¡Bobo! ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir! ¡Andando!- le dice molesto

¡Mira quien lo dice! ¿Y tu por que te pones hablar en este momento, eh?- le reprocha Mike

¡Yo no llame, tonto!, era Casey dice que mañana por la mañana vuelven- le dice

¡Que bien, por fin vuelven de su trabajo!- dice alegremente

Después saltas de gusto, vámonos- y ambos siguen su camino. Mike no se dio cuenta, pero ese joven que iba con Izumi, lo estaba observando.

**Después de dos horas, cada uno de los grupos vuelven a la guarida y con cara de decepción, cada uno se sienta en el salón principal y comentan los resultados de su misión.**

Nosotros no hemos encontrado nada, parece ser que los expedientes del asesinato de Jefferson no estaban en ese cuartel, los deben tener en otra dependencia.-Dice Leo

Y ha nosotros no nos ha ido mejor Leo, esos malparidos de los dragones se volvieron a mudar de cuartel no había ninguna señal de ellos ¡que rabia!- dice Rapha mirando a Mike que asiente lo dicho por su hermano

Pero a mi no me fue nada mal, hermanos- contesta complacido Donny

Yo pude averiguar algo importante sobre William Porter- dice Donny y Miguel se queda de una sola pieza al oír ese nombre- el es un empresario inmobiliario en ascenso su empresa Corporation Revolution es muy prestigiada en Canadá su país natal, y hace unos meses que trata de imponerse aquí, las propiedades que compro fue una mansión en New Haven y otra en California. Su ultima inquisición es el hotel que compro Jefferson jr. La particularidad que tiene ese hombre es de regatear lo más posible antes de efectuar una compra- dice Donny

O sea, que trata de comprarlas lo más barato posible- opina Mike

Así es, la prueba esta que el hotel, Jefferson la compro en 100 millones de dólares y Porter se la compro a su padre en 20 millones, es una diferencia demasiado importante- dice

Bien, el tipo es rico, famoso y "agarrado", pero eso no nos ayuda demasiado Donny- se queja Rapha, el genio lo mira enojado y le responde

Todavía no he terminado Rapha, lo mas importante de todo es que pude constatar, Que Víctor Rever y Julio Hernández, eran sus socios financieros y que mucho antes de que aparecieran muertos, ellos "cortaron" relación con su empresa y estas personas se abrieron y crearon sus propios negocios – finaliza el genio, los demas asimilan la información y es Leo quien habla

Entonces, puede ser que Porter tenga algo que ver en todo esto, auque aun no estemos seguros de eso- se para delante de todos y anuncia.

Bien, mañana continuemos con la misión como habíamos quedado, tarde o temprano tendremos pistas que nos ayuden a resolver esto, por hoy descansemos= ordena Leo

Si hijo, no paremos hasta encontrar a ese psicópata sea Porter o cualquier otro- dice Splinter y se retira a su habitación y cada tortuga hace una reverencia y se retiran a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir.

**Mike llega a su cuarto y se tira sobre su cama. Aun no puede creer que Izumi tenga una nueva pareja y más le duele que ella no se lo contara. Lo peor fue verlos entrar juntos al departamento de la joven a esas horas de la noche. La tortuga mira el techo y con tristeza y bronca dice: **

"Quizás la pasen juntos esta noche"- se da vuelta y trata de conciliar el sueño, en ese momento suena su celular y se levanta del susto, ve la pantalla y es el numero de Izumi, el no quiere atender, pero tampoco puede "guardarse su bronca" y le atiende el llamado.

! Buenas noches Mike! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta la chica

Que quieres- le contesta secamente a la chica, ella lo nota por su voz y extrañada le pregunta.

¿Qué te ocurre Mike?- dice ella al no notar la dulzura en su voz

A mi, nada, no me ocurre nada, y a ti… ¿No te ocurrió nada interesante en tu vida últimamente, Izumi?- Mike le pregunta con sarcasmo, ella se queda muda y extrañada por la actitud del chico, le pregunta

¿Por qué me dices eso Mike? ¿ Que pasa, pareces enojado conmigo?- le pregunta preocupada

¿Quieres Saberlo, Izumi? Te lo diré, hoy en la mañana quise verte encontré una escusa y Salí, te llame y no contestabas cuando tu me pediste que fuera. Entonces como no me atendías, fui hasta tu casa y me encuentro con que estabas muy "amorosa" con un joven. Me fui de allí y hace unas horas, pase casualmente por allí y te vi entrado a tu departamento con ese mismo joven- Mike hace una pausa y espera a que ella reaccione, pera ella no lo hace, entonces es Mike quien toma otra vez la palabra.

¿Y bien?, si no me dices nada, Izumi te lo diré yo … ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una nueva pareja, por que, acaso no somos amigos, contesta?- pregunta Miguel muy molesto, Izumi, no sabe que contestar no quiere que el este molesto con ella, no lo quiere perder y cuando esta por hablar, la tortuga le dice

¡Bien, si no quieres hablar, adiós! Y cuando esta por cortar, ella reaccione y dice.

¡Miguel, espera, no me cuelgues por favor!, no es lo que tu crees, no te enojes, por favor- le ruega la Chica.

Entonces ¿dime quien es?

Esta bien, te lo diré, pero no ahora…mañana podemos encontrarnos en la quinta avenida y calle 54, allí te lo explicare todo- suspira la chica y pregunta- ¿puedes Miguel?- el se queda pensativo y contesta

De acuerdo, iré por la mañana muy temprano, adiós- y cuelga, ella esta preocupada por la reacción de la tortuga, la verdad es que ella siente un gran cariño por Miguel y el joven que esta con ella, se le acerca y le dice

Parece que tu extraño amigo, esta un poco celoso ¿no?

Si es verdad lo que me dijiste, el nos estaba observando y se ve que le molesto bastante- contesta la chica, el la mira y con una sonrisa le pregunta

¿El no estará enamorado de ti, no?- ella no dice nada y el joven asombrado nota algo en ella y le pregunta extrañado.

Acaso, ¿Tu estas enamorada de el?- Izumi se da vuelta y con una expresión de ternura le contesta

¡Es muy fuerte lo que siento por el!- es su respuesta a la pregunta del joven

**Ya al día siguiente, Mike le envía un mensaje a Izumi y le dice que a las 06 de la mañana se encontraran en donde habían quedado. El quelonio se levanto muy temprano y se escabullo de la guarida sin que nadie lo supiera, era domingo el día de descanso y ninguno de sus hermanos entrenaba.**

**Mike llega al lugar acordado y ve que es el gran salón de videojuegos donde el solía ir en sus ratos libres, al lugar lo habían cerrado y ahora estaba en venta, fue grata su sorpresa al ver el cartel de vendido en la puerta del lugar.**

¡Que bien, lo compraron! ¡Espero que pronto lo vuelvan abrir, no veo la hora de volver aquí!- dice contento

¡Miguel Ángel! -lo llama su amiga, el se da vuelta y la ve llegar muy bien vestida con un tarje negro de falda corta y altísimos zapatos negros. El la ve y no evita sentirse atraído por semejante belleza y eso lo hace disculparse por su actitud de anoche.

Hola, Izumi…este yo…perdóname, no quise ser tan grosero ayer, perdón- el baja la cabeza y ella nota esa dulzura en su voz y sus ojos y eso la hace sonreír.

No te disculpes, yo tengo la culpa, debí contarte lo de mi "amigo" y si no te atendía el teléfono fue por que me quede sin baterías- le dice sacando su celular, Mike al escucharla maldice por dentro por ser tan infantil y celoso.

¿Era por eso? ¡Perdón, perdón!- lo dice haciendo una reverencia tras otra. En eso llega un joven vestido también con traje y gafas de sol. El joven se acerca y feliz los saluda.

¡Buen día, jóvenes!- saluda muy sonriente, Mike le llama la atención y ve que es el joven que estaba con Izumi ayer

¿El es…?- pregunta Mike, Izumi se acerca al joven y lo toma del brazo muy cariñosamente, a esto Mike no le agrada para nada e Izumi al notarlo le dice pícaramente.

Los presento, Miguel Ángel, el es Raymond Adams, Mi primo

¿Tu PRIMO? -contesta Mike muy aliviado

Hola a todos, gracias por esperar aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste.

¡Recuerden, si quieren mandarme rewies, ya sea para felicitarme o insultarme, pueden hacerlo toda critica será bien recibida, nos vemos bye, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevas sensaciones**

¿Tu Primo?- pregunta Mike a Izumi, señalando con el dedo al joven quien lo mira incrédulo.

¡Si, así es Mike, es mi querido primo Raymond!, Ray el es Miguel Ángel mi gran amigo, del que te hablé- lo presenta la chica, el joven mira a Mike quien se le queda mirando arqueando una ceja, en eso el joven le extiende la mano y con una gran sonrisa le dice a la tortuga.

¡Mucho gusto Miguel Ángel!, ¡es un placer conocerte!- Mike no sabe que hacer, el no esta del todo convencido si es el primo de Izumi, pero al mirarlo bien de pies a cabeza, nota que el joven es muy parecido a ella. Es un joven de unos 30 años, de un 1,80 de alto, delgado pero de buen físico, tez clara, cabello un poco largo hasta los hombros de color café y de una barba recortada tipo candado, Mike lo sigue observando y en eso el joven se saca sus gafas de sol y la tortuga puede notar que también posee unos bellos ojos grises. Al verlos se convence del todo, ellos son primos pero por el gran parecido que tienen se podría decir que parecen mas bien hermanos.

¿Y Bien?, ¿ya te convenciste de que somos primos o todavía te caben dudas?- le pregunta el joven de repente y esto provoca que Mike salga de sus pensamientos.

¿Eh?, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- responde la tortuga con otra pregunta.

Por que te me quedaste mirando fijamente, como si me estuvieras inspeccionando- le responde Raymond riéndose, se ve que no le molesto para nada la actitud de Mike.

¡Ah! ¡No, perdón que maleducado de mi parte! ¡Discúlpeme!- responde Mike ya mas aliviado.

No tienes que pedirme disculpas y mucho menos tratarme de usted, me puedes tutear si lo prefieres- el joven le vuelve a extender la mano- ¿empezamos de nuevo?- pregunta el joven a la tortuga- Me llamo Raymond Adams, pero me puedes decir Ray- le dice el joven, Mike lo vuelve a mirar y puede notar que es un buen hombre, el le sonríe finalmente y lo saluda muy cordialmente.

¡Y a mi me puedes llamar Mike!- se saludan- ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Ray!- ambos jóvenes sonríen mientras Izumi los observa muy contenta, ella se acerca a los chicos y poniendo sus manos en el hombro de Mike les dice a ambos.

Espero chicos que se lleven muy bien- ella se acerca al oído de Mike y susurrándole le dice- ¿Ya estas mas tranquilo Miguel?- el se voltea al sentir el aliento de la joven en su cuello y esto le hace erizar la piel.

¿Qué que dices?- Mike se pone rojo como un tomate y ella lo mira divertida. Mike ya más "relajado" la vuelve a observar detenidamente, ella luce un traje sastre negro, de falda muy corta, abajo lleva una blusa blanca con un escote muy provocativo y unos zapatos estiletos color negro. Ella estaba muy hermosa y provocativa y al verla así Mike no puede evitar sentir un terrible calor en su cuerpo y "entrepierna". Esto lo hace sentir un poco extraño.

¿Mike, que te pasa? ¿Por qué te me quedas mirando así?- le reclama la chica, Mike volvió a despertar de sus pensamientos y un poco nervioso pregunta.

¡Estee! ¡No nada! ¡Me preguntaba por que están vestidos así, parecen ejecutivos!- pregunta para salir del tema.

Es que estamos así porque tenemos un negocio importante que atender aquí- responde Ray, Mike mira a su alrededor y ve que están en la puerta de la vieja tienda de videojuegos, Miguel se sorprende y muy contento pregunta.

¿Acaso ustedes compraron esto?- ellos muy sonrientes, le responden afirmativamente.

¡Si, de ahora en mas esta es nuestra tienda!- responde Izumi muy alegre.

¡SIIIIII! ¡UPYYYY!- grita muy contento dando saltos por todos lados y Ray lo mira sorprendido por la euforia del chico, de repente Mike se para y dudoso pregunta.

¡Un momento! ¿Va seguir siendo de videojuegos o la van a cambiar por otra cosa?- Izumi se acerca y le responde.

Si va seguir siendo de videojuegos, en una hora tenemos que firmar los papeles y en una semana ya la podremos reinaugurar- ella saca de su cartera una lista y se la muestra- y estos son los juegos nuevos y los simuladores que compramos con mi primo, esta tienda la reformaremos con juegos de última generación- Mike mira la lista y con una cara de "psicópata de videojuegos" dice muy alegre.

¡Geniallll! ¡Esta será la tienda que siempre quise tener en mi barrio! ¡Y estos videojuegos son los mas grandiosos que hayan concebido la humanidad!- exclama muy emocionado, Izumi no puede evitar sentirse "un poco asustada" por las reacciones del chico, pero muy feliz le dice a su amigo.

Con esto Mike no solo podré vivir de lo que me de esta tienda sino que además podremos vernos mas seguido- Mike sale de su "euforia" y la mira a los ojos- ¡Ya no tendrás que inventar excusas, amigo! ¡Podremos vernos todos los días!- finaliza ella, el la mira y muy pero muy feliz la abraza y la levanta con locura.

¡Si es verdad, Izumi ya no mas mentiras podremos vernos todos los días! ¡Gracias; Izumi! ¡Soy tannn feliz!- ella se siente la alegría de el y no evita sonrojarse, ella también lo abraza. Ray los observa y puede afirmar "que hay algo mas entre ellos dos", el muy feliz por su prima se acerca y los interrumpe pero sin querer.

¡Esteee, disculpen tortolitos! No quiero interrumpir Izumi, pero ya pronto-dice mirando su reloj- vendrán los señores Robinson y no querrás que "nuestro amigo" sea visto ¿no?- ellos salen de su "trance" y muy sonrojados se sueltan.

Si es verdad, es mejor que ya me valla, no quiero que me vean ni tampoco quiero quitarles su tiempo- le dice Mike.

Esta bien, no hay problema Mike, en cuanto tengamos todo arreglado, me gustaría que me ayudaras a "chequear" los videojuegos, por lo que veo tu eres "un experto"en esto También, ¿no? Le dice Ray guiñando el ojo

¿Cómo que también? Acaso ¿te gustan los videojuegos?- pregunta el travieso, el joven infla el pecho y muy orgulloso le responde.

¡Claro que si! ¡Yo gane muchos torneos de Videojuegos en Japón! ¡Soy todo un campeón!- Mike lo mira y mas contento lo toma de las manos y le dice con los ojos iluminados.

¡Ray! ¡Desde ahora, tu y yo seremos los mejores amigos del universo!- le dice con la voz de un locutor de radio, el joven lo mira incrédulo y le responde.

¡Si si seremos los mejores amigos, claro!- Mike lo suelta y se despide de sus amigos.

Bien chicos me voy… que tengan suerte, adiós- el se da vuelta e Izumi le planta un fuerte beso en la mejilla, dejándolo perplejo.

¡Adiós Mike, nos vemos!- le dice la chica con vos muy sensual, el no evita sonrojarse.

¡Si…si a adiós!- y la tortuga se retira quedando completamente idiota. La chica lo mira muy divertida, su primo se acerca y le dice.

¡Valla, lo traes muerto Izumi!- ella lo mira con seducción- Pero no te pases mi querida Izu, el creo que esta enamorado de ti y no quiero que le des falsas expectativas, podrías lastimarlo, no se si me explico- le dice su primo muy serio, ella cambia su expresión por una muy seria y le responde.

No te preocupes Ray…- ella da un suspiro- yo jamás lo lastimaría, a el nunca. Su primo ve en ella algo especial y con una sonrisa le pregunta.

Entonces… ¿lo amas, verdad?- Izumi le devuelve la sonrisa y con decisión le responde.

Si Ray, yo me enamore de el, yo amo a Miguel Ángel- y ambos sonríen, mientras esperan.

**En ese instante, para un auto bruscamente por el semáforo en rojo, en esa esquina donde Raymond e Izumi esperan, asustándolos un poco, cuando los jóvenes ven quienes están adentro del rodado se calman y siguen esperando como si nada. En el automóvil se encuentran Casey y April, quienes volvieron de su viaje de negocios.**

¡Casey! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no vallas tan rápido? ¡Por poco y casi te pasas!- le recrimina su esposa.

¡Vamos nena, no es para tanto! ¡No tienes que gritarme por cada cosa que hago!- se queja Casey mirando para todos lados, en eso se fija en la pareja que esta en la esquina y se queda mirándolos como que les llamara la atención.

¿Casey?- le llama la atención su esposa.

¿Qué?- le responde su marido quien sigue mirando a la pareja.

El semáforo…esta en verde… ¿no vas a avanzar?- le dice April mientras que los coches de atrás le tocan la bocina para que avancen.

¡Huy! ¡Si, perdón nena!- y Casey arranca el motor- su esposa lo mira y le pregunta.

¿Casey, pasa algo?- el le responde mirando a la nada.

¿Eh?, ah… no nada cielo- y siguen su camino, mientras el guerrero de las calles, piensa.

"ese joven de la esquina, me recuerda a algo, pero no se que"-piensa seriamente mientras maneja.

**En Canadá…**

En un edificio lujoso, se encuentran dos hombres que mantienen una conversación, mientras que uno le explica al otro sobre sus "negocios"

Es así como funciona el yellow, señor Bishop, es cuestión de colocarse el aro y esperar que comiencen los efectos- le dice el señor Ka- en una hora o dos los cambios comienza a ser notorios en el cuerpo y el individuo experimentara un aumento de fuerza y habilidades que jamás imagino- finaliza Ka, Bishop lo mira convencido y le dice.

Es muy interesante Señor Ka, pero igual tengo una duda- el hombre lo mira- ¿Con que clase de droga esta hecho el yellow?, claro si es que se puede saber- le pregunta Bishop, Ka lo mira y le responde.

Bien para serle sincero Señor Bishop, yo no se como esta hecho en si, yo no se absolutamente nada sobre ciencias y nada por el estilo, solo conozco el "ingrediente esencial" pero nada mas- Bishop lo mira no muy convencido.

¿Me esta diciendo que no sabe como se creo el yellow?- el hombre solo asiente.

Si, así es, yo solo vendo lo que mi "lacayo" creo, el creador del yellow esta bajo mi poder, yo pongo el "capital" y el, el "trabajo"

O sea que usted lo "tiene amenazado"- Ka sonríe- Bien, entonces me puede decir cual es el ingrediente principal- pregunta Bishop y Ka saca de un escritorio un tubo, que tiene impresas unas letras y se lo entrega a Bishop, este abre los ojos muy asombrado por lo que ve.

"T C R I"- deletrea Bishop- ¡Increible! ¡Esto es mutágeno!

¿Usted conoce eso lo que se llama mutágeno?- pregunta Ka

Si señor Ka, yo se mucho sobre esto y también se como se lo puede utilizar para su mayor provecho- Ka lo mira sonriendo- ¡claro! Si es que usted esta aun interesado por mi propuesta- le dice Bishop.

Señor Bishop, me encantaría poder contar con sus "servicios" – Le dice Ka, mientras sirve champagne en unas copas- "brindemos por una nueva era" y una nueva "alianza".

Será todo un placer poder "trabajar" con usted… ¡por una nueva alianza!- y ambos hombres brindan.

**En las alcantarillas…**

¡Que bien chicos, me alegra tanto que se hayan recuperado! ¡Gran susto nos han dado!- les dice April a las tortugas mientras las abraza.

Lo sentimos April, lamentamos mucho el haberlos asustado y también les pedimos disculpas por haberles arruinado sus vacaciones- se disculpa Leo

¡No hay por que pedir disculpas, Leo! Ese ya fue hace mil años, sabes que nada nos importa mas que su seguridad chicos- le dice Casey palmeando la espalda del líder.

¿Qué paso Zopenco? ¿Acaso ya te pico el bicho de la sensibilidad?- mira Casey a Rafael de reojo-¿Qué onda, el casamiento te ablando? ¡Vamos Casey, si te vuelves una "muñeca" ya no serás mi amigo!- se burla Rafa, Casey lo empuja y le recrimina.

¡Que te pasa sapo apestoso! ¡Yo no me sensibilice! ¡Nada ni nadie lograra quebrantar a este "guerrero de acero forjado", nada!- lo dice elevando los brazos, su esposa lo mira fijamente.

¿Con que nada ni nadie lograra sensibilizarte, no?, o sea yo soy ese "nadie" ¿no?- le dice April enojada y su marido enseguida baja la cabeza y le contesta

¡No no cariño, tú no eres nadie! ¡Eres mi nena, mi vida, mi amor, todo! No lo dije por ti ¡Lo Juro!- le dice muy temeroso a su esposa quien lo mira muy enojada

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO MIRA EN LO "DOMINADO" QUE TE VOLVISTE JAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡MIKE TENIA TODA LA RAZON JAJAJAJA!- se ríe a carcajadas Rafael, las otras tortugas se ríen igual que el.

¡TU NO TE RIAS DE MI FENOMENO! ¡ALGUN DIA A TI TAMBIEN TE VA A TOCAR UNA CHICA QUE TE TENDRA "BIEN CORTITO" Y SERE YO QUIEN ME RIA DE TI JAJAJA! ¡Y USTEDES TAMPOCO SE RIAN!- les apunta Casey a Leo y a Donny quienes lo miran sin parar de reír

¡Jajá jajá! ¡Vamos Casey, no te enojes! ¡Jajaja!- le dice entre risas Donny

¡Jajá jajá! ¡Cuando nos dijo Mike que te tenía muy "controladito" no lo podíamos creer! ¡De verdad cambiaste bastante Casey!- le dice irónicamente Leo, Casey esta todo colorado de la vergüenza y la bronca.

¡Y A ESE MOCOSO APESTOSO DE MIKE DONDE ESTA! ¡LO VOY A ESTRANGULAR POR "SOPLON", COMO SE ATREVE A VENIR CON EL CHISME!- se enfada Casey, los hermanos se miran y ahora notan que le falta uno.

Ahora que lo dices Cas, no veo a Mike por ningún lado… ¿ustedes lo vieron chicos?- pregunta Leo. Rafa niega con la cabeza y es Donny quien responde

No Leo, no lo vi, quizás aun este durmiendo- dice Donny mirando su reloj- son las 10 de la mañana, es Domingo siempre se levanta tarde, como no hay entrenamiento- dice Donny restándole importancia.

**Mientras que en las azoteas, después de ver a Izumi hace dos horas, Mike camina lenta y muy alegremente. Esta feliz por que podrá ver a Izumi sin tener que inventar excusas o esperar que se le presenten oportunidades. **

Solo tengo que pedir permiso al sensei, para que me deje ir- dice mientras camina pero se para de golpe- auque también es probable, que no me deje venir todos los días, como a el no le agradan demasiado mis pasatiempos- dice razonablemente, pero piensa en una "buena idea" que se le acaba de ocurrir **(nota de la autora: "milagro a Mike se le ocurrió una idea", ¡Bravo, aplausos!).**

¡Ya se! ¡Si no me deja venir todos los días, me los tendré que ganar!- dice animadamente- si me pongo a entrenar duramente todos los días y estudio con mas ímpetu, tranquilamente el sensei me dejara sin ninguna objeción, pero…- se queda pensativo- también me tendré que levantar solito a las 5 todos los días, para que no sea Leo el que me despierte, así verán que también soy responsable… ¡Ah, ni modo!- dice un poco desganado- ¡Me tendré que "sacrificar", todo lo que uno quiere obtener viene acompañado por sacrificios!, ¡Me esforzare solo por ella!- dice decididamente y enseguida siente "un pequeño dolor" en sus "partes nobles", el se mira "abajo" y dice poniendo sus manos ahí, para calmar un poco el dolor

¡Que extraño! Desde que vi a Izumi así, tan hermosa, me duele "aquí"- dice mirándose- ¿Qué será? ¡También sentí un fuerte calor en mi cuerpo y se intensifico más cuando me beso en la mejilla!- dice pensativo- esto es raro, esto nunca me había pasado antes ¿Por qué? – Dice mientras avanza- ni modo, tendré que averiguar después por que me pasa esto- lo dice y sigue su camino.

¡MALDICION, MALDICION! ¡QUIEN SERA ESE ENTROMETIDO QUE SALVO A ESA ESTUPIDA TORTUGA!- grita furioso Kenny a sus compañeros Dragones- ¡Y USTEDES, INUTILES! ¿NO VIERON QUIEN FUE EL QUE LOS GOLPEO?- se dirige a los jóvenes que estuvieron con el, el día en el que Miguel Ángel entro al cuartel a recuperar las armas de sus hermanos.

No, no Kenny, no vimos quien fue el que nos golpeo. Yo no me di cuenta quien me golpeo, me ataco de atrás dejándome inconciente- responde una chica, el resto de los jóvenes niegan con la cabeza

¡Diablos!, yo no pude verle la cara a ese tipo con esa capucha en su cara, no pude verlo bien- dice el líder- Y lo peor de todo, es que quizás haya sido el, el que secuestro a mi hermano Jhonny- golpea la mesa- ¡MALDITO SI LE LLEGO HACERLE DAÑO A MI HERMANO LO LAMENTARA!- lo dice furioso y de repente siente un terrible dolor de cabeza, eso provoca que se tire al piso. Los otros jóvenes se acercan a su líder.

¿Qué te ocurre Kenny?- le pregunta uno de ellos

¡NO LO SE! ¡ULTIMAMENTE HE TENIDO DOLORES MUY FUERTES!- dice tomándose la cabeza.

¿No será el yellow? ¿Quizás necesitas otra dosis?

¡Si debe ser!, pero el señor Ka no nos dará mas dosis si no encontramos al tipo que nos encargo encontrar, hace semanas que buscamos y no encontramos nada- se queja Kenny

¿Y si es ese tipo?- pregunta la chica del grupo, Kenny la mira y entra en razón

¡Es verdad Mary! ¡Quizás sea el, el que esta buscando Ka!- dice y se levanta del sillón- ¡Seria perfecto! Si lo atrapamos, podríamos obtener mucho más yellow. El tema seria como atraerlo hacia nosotros- piensa.

De seguro conoce a las tortugas Kenny, el salvo a esa tortuga deben ser amigos- comenta el mas joven del grupo.

Si, entonces debemos capturar a la tortuga de la mascara anaranjada. Ese tipo de seguro vendrá a rescatar a la tortuga y aprovechamos a atrapar ese hombre- propone Kenny- auque debemos tener cuidado, ese hombre también posee una fuerza sobrehumana- Kenny toma el teléfono y hace un a llamada.

¿Qué harás Kenny?- pregunta la chica rubia

Llamare a jorge, Ariel, Jonás y Ananda. Ellos poseen yellow y necesitare de su ayuda para atrapar al tipo ese y ustedes- señala a sus compañeros- les encargo a atrapar a esa tortuga cuanto antes, debemos tender la trampa lo mas rápido posible, ese tipo esta cerca y no dejaremos que se nos escape- ordena el líder.

¡Si!- los dragones asienten y se retiran del lugar.

**De nuevo en las alcantarillas… **

¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Arriba, ya es hora de almorzar!- llama Leonardo golpeando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano- ¡Ya son las 12, hermano, levántate!

¿No se levanta aun?- pregunta Rafa, Leo niega con la cabeza.

Déjame a mí… ¡ZOQUETE ARRIBAAA!- golpea salvajemente la puerta y la tira abajo.

¡Rafa! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Quería que lo despertaras, no que tiraras la puerta abajo!- lo reta Leo

Perdón, intrépido, sabes que es la única manera en el que Mig…- y se dan cuenta de que Mike no se encuentra ahí

¡Oye, no esta aquí!- dice Rafa

Es cierto, ¿en donde estará?, yo creí que Miguel estaba durmiendo, ¿A dónde se fue?- pregunta Leo preocupado.

¿Quién se fue?- pregunta el recién llegado. Sus hermanos lo miran cruzados de brazos

¿Dónde te metiste cabeza hueca? Creímos que estabas durmiendo- pregunta Rafael, Mike se queda de una sola pieza, no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

Esteee yooo- piensa "rayos no me di cuanta que era tan tarde, eso me pasa por ser tan despistado"- me fui a, dar una vuelta de entrenamiento, ¿Por qué?- dice Mike con su mejor cara de inocente.

¿Entrenamiento?- dicen al unísono

Si, en-tre-na-mi-en-to- ¿no oyeron?

¿Por qué Mike? ¡Si hoy es domingo! ¡Hoy es día de descanso!- le dice Leonardo, Mike para disimular se hace el tonto-

¿Es domingo? ¡Pero que bobo, lo olvide! ¡Ja, ja, Ja!- lo dijo llevándose la mano a la frente- ¡Ya me parecía raro que nadie se levantara!- lo dice y sus hermanos lo miran raro, por la forma en que lo dijo Mike, ellos por esa razón no le creen.

¿Así que te olvidaste, eh?- le dice Rafa mirándolo fijamente.

Si lo olvide- lo dice un poco nervioso

No se Mike pero me parece que- iba a decir Leo pero fue Interrumpido por April.

¡Pero Mike aquí estabas! ¡Que tarde te despertaste, se ve que estabas cansado!- le dice April y lo abraza.

¡Que bueno que volviste, April! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me trajiste algún regalo?- le pregunta Mike y aprovecha la situación para "escaparse de sus hermanos"

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tu siempre con lo mismo! ¡Pareces un nene!- le dice la chica- ven Mike mi marido te quiere "saludar"- le dice y se van al salón.

Tengo un presentimiento de que Casey me quiera "saludar" sea por otra cosa April- dice mientras se ríen. Leo los ve marcharse muy serio, Rafael se acerca a su hermano y le pregunta.

¿No me digas que tu tampoco le creíste, verdad Leo?- su hermano se da vuelta y le responde.

Si Rafa, yo tampoco le creí…tengo la sensación de que Mike nos esta ocultando algo pero no se que- dice serio

Aja, pero no te preocupes Leo, ya lo averiguaremos- Le dice Rafael

**Una hora después todos almuerzan en familia y la pareja les cuenta a las tortugas que estuvieron haciendo en ese mes que no se vieron.**

Estuvimos en Boston, Texas, Carolina del Sur, Kansas. Recorrimos todos esos lugares buscando esas dichas antigüedades, fue difícil pero las encontramos- cuenta Casey

Valla se ve que su cliente es muy egocéntrico, no todos pueden acceder a esa clase de antigüedades- opina Donny

Si egocéntrico, pero bastante avaro, esas esculturas eran muy caras, tuvimos que pelear mucho para que nos la dejaran baratas- dice April

Es así como esta clase de personas se vuelven muy ricas, ganan mucho y pagan poco- Opina Rafa y luego sienten el sonido de un celular. Todos voltean donde esta Mike ya que es su celular el que suena.

¡Disculpen!- dice y se levanta, mira su celular y es un mensaje de Izumi, lo lee "los videojuegos ya son nuestros, ven a celebrar con nosotros"- Mike sonríe y enseguida va hacia allá.

Este sensei- el maestro se voltea- ¿puedo salir a dar una vuelta?

Si hijo puedes ir, hoy es tu día libre, solo trata de no llegar tarde ¿si?- le dice su maestro

¡Gracias maestro! ¡Nos vemos chicos, hasta luego!- y se retira, sus hermanos se miran entre ellos

Minutos después Mike llega al local de videojuegos y ve a Izumi y a su Primo Raymond parados en la puerta.

¡Ray, Izumi los felicito amigos!- dice y se acerca a ellos, de repente Izumi lo abraza con fuerza y le dice al oído.

¡Mike por fin nos veremos todos los días, no sabes que feliz me siento!- le dice la chica, Mike se siente en las nubes y el "calor y el dolor" vuelven a su entrepierna.

¡Si yo también estoy muy feliz, Izumi!- dice Mike mientras piensa- ¡OH no, este calor otra vez!

...

¡HOLA GENTE! ¡AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO! ¡SE VE QUE Mike esta experimentando unas nuevas sensaciones y no sabe por que Je je je! ¡Ya lo descubrirá!

Ya saben, quejas, insultos felicitaciones, todo es bienvenido a mi correo.

¡BYE, BYE, HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Felices 16! **

"OH, no este terrible calor otra vez"- pensaba Mike vergonzosamente, mientras abrazaba a Izumi. Ray se acerca a ambos y les dice:

¡Bueno Chicos! ¿Qué tal si para celebrar por nuestra nueva inquisición, lo celebramos con una fiesta dentro del local?- propone el joven. La tortuga y la chica se sueltan muy colorados y ambos asienten.

¡Si, bu buena idea primo!- dice un poco apenada- Aquí podemos montar la fiesta, tenemos música, luces y solo faltaría champaña y un pastel para celebrar… ¿tu que opinas, Mike? ¿Te quedas?- pregunta la chica.

¡Cla claro, Izumi! Me puedo quedar ya a mi padre le pedí permiso, no tendré problemas si vuelvo temprano- contesta el travieso un poco mas "calmado por lo de recién"

¡Genial! ¡Entonces ya esta todo arreglado!- dice Ray- ustedes chicos entren, acomoden todo para la celebración que yo me encargo de comprar la bebida y la torta- dice y se retira guiñándole el ojo a su prima, ella capta el "mensaje" y toma a Mike del brazo y le dice.

Bien Mike…nos quedamos solos, ¿Qué tal si entramos y me das tu opinión del lugar, mientras ordenamos? ¿Si?- ella lo mira fijamente, Miguel mirándola con cariño le responde.

Si, como quieras- y ambos entran al lugar.

**En Canadá…**

Bien señor Ka, quisiera saber como son las ventas del yellow, por lo que veo tiene muchos clientes de la mafia- pregunta Bishop a su "socio"

Si las ventas fueron exitosas en estas semanas desde que comencé a comercializar el yellow, mis "clientes" llegan de diferentes partes del mundo - contesta Ka

¿Y como es que las envía sin ser detectadas por la aduana y la policía?, por mas que el yellow parezcan "aros", el contenido es fácilmente detectable por los controles y los perros- ante la pregunta de Bishop, Ka sonríe y le hace señas para que lo acompañe al otro salón. Ka camina y se para frente a unos cuadros, esculturas y estatuas de bronce.

¿Ve estas hermosas obras de arte, señor Bishop? son todas muy valiosas y antiguas, cualquiera que entienda sobre estas hermosas antigüedades, pagarían grandes fortunas para obtenerlas, pero yo- dice mientras se para frente a una estatua de mármol- solo pago la mitad de lo que valen si las compro por cantidad, nadie se negaría a vendérmelas si las compro en conjunto. Para mi son admirables, hermosas…pero- toma un martillo y con gran fuerza destruye la estatua- a mi solo me sirve usarlas para el contrabando, las abro y dentro de su interior coloco el yellow y nadie se da cuenta. A estas antigüedades solo me falta enviarlas como supuestos "regalos de alta gama" para mis clientes y ni la policía ni los controles internacionales se enteraran de esto- finaliza muy orgulloso de su plan.

¡Muy ingenioso, Ka!..Pero tengo otra pequeña duda… ¿Quién es el proveedor de estas obras de arte?- pregunta Bishop

Obviamente, yo no las compro los encargos, sino se tendrían sospechas de que estuviera tan interesado en pagar las antigüedades a tan bajo precio. Yo tengo a una mujer y a su esposo en su país que me las proveen, ellos son unos excelentes compradores y entienden muy bien del tema - contesta Ka

¿Y se puede saber de quienes se tratan?- pregunta curioso Bishop.

Si se llaman April O Neil y Casey Jones, ellos son de New York- responde Ka

¿April O Neil y Casey Jones? mmm... ¡Que interesante, jamás lo hubiera imaginado!- dice Bishop

¿Qué acaso los conoce?- pregunta Ka intrigado, Bishop le responde

Se podría decir que si…los conozco "muy Bien"- contesta muy sonriente.

**En la tienda de videojuegos…**

Ya empieza a caer la tarde, una tortuga y sus nuevos amigos se encuentran de festejo, entre música, risas, bromas y "chequeo de videojuegos", los jóvenes disfrutan del lugar.

¡Bien chicos acérquense!- los llama Ray a Mike y a Izumi, mientras abre una botella de champaña y sirve la bebida- ¡Vengan brindemos, por la nueva apertura de Wonderful Games!

¡Este chicos, yo paso!- dice Mike rechazando el alcohol - ¡yo no bebo!

¡OH, vamos Mike! ¡Solo es una copa, vamos no te matara!-insiste Ray

¡Vamos Mike brindemos, anímate estamos de festejo!- lo alienta la chica

Es que no se si deba…en serio- Dice Miguel Ángel dudoso

¿Por qué no quieres? ¡Un poco de alcohol no te hará daño! ¡Pareces un crío!- insiste Ray

Es que es un chico Ray, solo tiene 15 años, si no quiere déjalo- le dice Izumi, al escuchar esas palabras de la chica, a Miguel le dolieron un poco

¿Tienes 15? ¡Valla creí que tenías 18, por tu contextura física parecías más grande!- le dice Ray, Mike lo mira y por que le dolió en el orgullo dice:

¡Esta bien, dame una copa! ¡Vamos a brindar, total es solo una copa!- lo dice con decisión y toma el vaso.

¿Estas seguro? Pues si no quieres- dijo Izumi

¡CLARO QUE QUIERO, ADEMAS DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA CUMPLO 16 AÑOS! ¡Ya no soy tan chico!- le contesta Mike

¿Cumples 16, cuando?- preguntan al mismo tiempo Ray e Izumi

Los cumplo el 10 de octubre cae el próximo domingo ¿Por qué?- pregunta el travieso

¡Como por que! ¡Por que podríamos celebrar aquí tu cumpleaños! ¡Seria genial, coincide con la nueva apertura del local, en esta semana nos traen los nuevos juegos y podríamos celebrarlo todo junto en grande!- propone Ray

¡Si buena idea Ray! ¿Qué opinas Mike?- pregunta la chica, Mike los mira y lo piensa seriamente.

¡No lo se chicos!, no creo que deba, además también esta mi familia, ellos de seguro organizara algo y no puedo dejarlos, lo siento- responde Mike un poco triste.

¡OH, que pena…tu familia lo olvide!- dice la chica desanimada, Mike al ver esa expresión, desiste de su decisión

Pero por otro lado, como es mi cumpleaños creo que si pido de venir aquí ese día no podrán decirme que no – dice Miguel cambiando su expresión- Chicos de seguro ¿Reinauguraran el local el domingo? Así voy preparando las excusas que le pondré a mi padre- finaliza Mike, Izumi y Ray sonríen

¡Si esta todo arreglado!- dice Ray- ¡listo brindemos!- y los chicos brindan

Mike toma el primer sorbo de champaña y piensa "¿esto es la champaña? ¡Que fuerte es, es un poco amarga pero no esta nada mal"- termina de beber e Izumi se le acerca, mientras Ray pone música movida para alegrar el ambiente

¿Y que te parece la bebida?

¡Eh! No esta nada mal auque es un poco fuerte- responde Mike, la chica lo toma del brazo y le pregunta.

Miguel… ¿Que tal si bailamos?- le dice muy dulcemente- La música que puso mi primo es muy linda- Mike no se resiste, la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia el centro del salón

Si Izumi, bailemos- y ambos se ponen a bailar, mientras toman mas champaña.

Pasan las horas, anochece en la ciudad y ambos jóvenes siguen bailando ahora a paso de una música más lenta. Mike ya empieza a sentir los estragos del alcohol, ha bebido de mas y al ser una bebida fuerte, a el no le cae nada bien, por el hecho de que no esta acostumbrado a las bebidas alcohólicas.

Ambos bailan al ritmo de una hermosa canción:

"**For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<br>For every dream you made come true  
>For all the love I found in you<br>I'll be forever thankful baby  
>You're the one who held me up<br>Never let me fall  
>You're the one who saw me through it all"<br>**

Miguel e Izumi, bailan muy juntos, ella se aferra al hombro de el, Mike al sentirla siente que se le eriza la piel….

**You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<br>**

Izumi se acerca al oído de Mike y le dice:

Sabes Miguel, hace mucho tiempo que no bailaba así- Mike pone atención – no bailaba así con tan grata compañía- Al escucharla siente que le explota el corazón de felicidad

**You gave me wings and made me fly  
>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<br>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
>You said no star was out of reach<br>You stood by me and I stood tall  
>I had your love I had it all<br>I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
>Maybe I don't know that much<br>But I know this much is true  
>I was blessed because I was loved by you<br>**

Para mí, es la primera vez que bailo con una mujer y la verdad es muy agradable, bailas muy bien Izumi- comenta la tortuga

**You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<br>**

**¡**Gracias Mike!, tu también, eres un gran bailarín, me sorprendiste como bailaste el hip hop, tienes mucha habilidad.- lo halaga mientras sigue bailando

**You were always there for me  
>The tender wind that carried me<br>A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
>You've been my inspiration<br>Through the lies you were the truth  
>My world is a better place because of you<br>**

¡Me gusta mucho bailar! Es otra de mis pasiones- le dice, ella lo mira fijamente y le dice.

Mike quiero confesarte algo- la tortuga la mira con curiosidad

¿Qué?- acercando su oído

Desde que te conocí me cambiaste la vida, yo antes vivía infeliz, me sentía muy sola, tenia solo a mi pareja que me golpeaba, maltrataba, no me valoraba y yo lentamente caí un abismo que jamás creí salir- se separa un poco de el para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- Pero cuando tu apareciste como mi salvador en la playa, yo desde ese día fui otra Mike y todo gracias a ti, tu me devolviste la fuerza, las ganas de vivir y te lo agradezco con toda el alma, gracias por contagiarme tu alegría- dice la chica mientras se le cae una lagrima, Miguel la mira y le pone una mano en su mejilla

¡Izumi, por favor no llores!- le dice Mike abrazándola- ¡No llores no quiero verte llorar!-ella lo mira y le sonríe

No Mike, no lloro de tristeza sino de felicidad- ambos se miran- le doy gracias a dios por enviarte a mi- ella le da una mirada muy cariñosa y poco a poco, acerca sus labios a los de el, Mike también lo hace, se aproxima a ella y…

**You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<strong>

¡vip vip vip!

De golpe, suena el celular de Mike y los saca a los dos "del clima" y los vuelve a la realidad. Mike toma su teléfono y ve la hora que es.

¡SON LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE!- dice asombrado y nervioso por la hora.

¿Las 12?- pregunta Izumi mirando para todos lados- ¿Y donde esta mi primo Ray?

¡Ehh! ¡No se!- le contesta Mike- mira Izumi, mejor ya me retiro no creí que era tan tarde, ¡Diablos ahora si me las veo negra en mi casa! – dice muy nervioso

¡Perdóname Miguel Ángel! No debí retenerte tanto, lo siento- se disculpa agachando la cabeza, Mike al ver esa expresión, le toma de la barbilla y hace que lo mire a los ojos.

No te preocupes por eso, la verdad la pase muy bien. Espero que pronto podamos repetirlo- ella le sonríe.

Entonces… ¿el próximo domingo?- le pregunta con un brillo en los ojos.

Si el próximo domingo, hasta luego- Mike muy avergonzado se despide dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, a la chica. Ella lo mira con ternura y el se va corriendo del lugar. Detrás, entre las sombras sale Raymond con una copa en su mano y pone su cara cerca de su prima.

¿La pasaste bien Izu?- pregunta el joven, la chica se da vuelta muy avergonzada

¡Ray! ¿Dónde te metiste? Estábamos los tres y de repente nos dejaste solos y…

Y si, los deje solos por que yo estaba de más- ella lo mira asombrada- Izu, si estas enamorada de Mike mejor díselo con palabras y no intentes besarlo sin conocer muy bien sus intensiones- le dice guiñándole el ojo, ella se pone muy roja de la vergüenza. Su primo se retira riéndose por lo bajo por la actitud de su prima.

¡SON LAS 12 Y MEDIA DE LA NOCHE Y ESTE QUE NO LLEGA!- grita muy molesto Rafael en la sala, en el sillón están sentados Leo y Donny también esperando a Mike.

¡QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA HACERNOS ESPERAR TANTO! ¡MIREN LA HORA QUE ES!- grita señalando el reloj- ¡YO A ESTA HORA DEBERIA ESTAR DURMIENDO MUY TRANQUILO EN MI HAMACA! ¿Y QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO? ¡ESPERANDO AL "BEBE" DE QUE LLEGUE DE "VAGAR" POR LA CALLE! ¡Y ENCIMA NI SIQUIERA DE DIGNA DE ATENDERNOS EL TELEFONO!- grita Rafa tirando su celular al piso, sus hermanos suspiran por que al fin su temperamental hermano ha terminado de desahogarse, Donny se levanta y toma con fastidio el celular que ha tirado su hermano y que el se deberá encargar de arreglarlo.

¡Rafa por favor, ya te lo he dicho! ¡Ufff...! ¡Un montón de veces, no te descargues con estas cosas! ¡Ya estoy HARTO de tener que ser YO el que lo arregle TODO!- se enfada Donny.

¿Y tu Donny?... ¡No ESTAS HARTO TAMBIEN DE TENER QUE PREOCUPARTE POR MIKE! ¡ENOJATE CON EL POR HACERME FASTIDIAR A MI DE ESTA MANERA!- se altera mas Rafa, Donny lo mira con rabia y antes de que empiece una pelea entre ellos, Leo se interpone para calmar la situación.

¡Chicos, por favor! ¡No discutan! Este no es el momento para eso- ambos hermanos se calman- lo mejor será ir a buscar a Mike, pudo haberle pasado algo- dice Leo preocupado y los chicos asienten y salen a buscarlo…y se topan con Mike que llega apurado, por lo rápido que iba, choca con sus hermanos y todos caen al suelo.

¡PERO MIKE, COMO SERAS DE BRUTO! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!- se enfurece mas Rafa quitándose a Mike de arriba suyo-¿Dónde DIABLOS ESTABAS? –

¡Perdón Rafa! ¡Fui a dar una vuelta y se me hizo tarde!- le contesta mientras se levanta y ayuda a Leo y a Donny a levantarse.

¿Qué acaso fuiste a dar la vuelta al mundo? ¡Mike son las doce y media de la noche!- le reprocha el genio.

Es que no me di cuenta de la hora ¡Lo siento!- se disculpa Mike. Leonardo no le dice nada solo se le queda viendo y piensa ("de seguro eso de "dar una vuelta" se refiere a lo que nos esta ocultando", pero no importa ya lo averiguare). Leo le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice.

Miguel Ángel, para la próxima vez, avisa que llegas tarde, ya no quiero que tengamos que preocuparnos por ti en vano o sino atiende el telefono por favor ¿si?- Mike lo mira y le parece raro que no este enfadado con el por llegar tarde.

Si como digas Leo- contesta el menor- Mike se da vuelta y casi choca contra la pared, es sujetado por Leo- ¡Órale, casi m rompo la nariz!

¡Mike por dios, ten cuidado! Fíjate por donde vas hermano, casi te estampas contra la pared- Lo mira Leonardo y este puede olfatear un ligero aliento a alcohol, esto a Leo lo alarma, esta por decirle algo pero enseguida se arrepiente, Mike al estar un poco casi pasado de copas no nota como su hermano mayor lo mira fijamente, Leo lo deja de lado y dice.

Bien chicos, ya que estamos tranquilos, mejor vallamos a dormir, mañana continuemos con la investigación que nos quedo pendiente- ordena el líder- ¡Buenas noches chicos!- y se retira a su habitación .Rafael y Dónatelo se van cada uno a su cuarto no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de enojo y reproche a Mike, el traga saliva por la indirecta y también se va a su cuarto.

Cuando llega, Mike se tumba en su cama y con una sonrisa piensa en todo lo que ocurrió hoy: Primero estar enojado con Izumi por pensar que tenia un novio, sentir celos del joven, descubrir que el susodicho era el primo de la chica, alegrarse de encontrar un compañero de juegos, ver a Izumi tan hermosa con ese traje, sentir "una extraña sensación en su entrepierna" , probar el alcohol por primera vez, bailar con una chica también por primera vez y lo mejor de todo…sentirla, tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su aliento, su voz en su nuca y pensar de que casi se dan un beso…su primer beso. Al pensar en eso, Mike de un tiron se levanta y lo hace pensar muy seriamente…ella y el casi se besan, Miguel se toca sus labios, ella le dijo que el le cambio su vida, de que el era alguien importante para ella. Mike se levanta y se mira al espejo.

Izumi… ¿iba a besarme?, ¡ELLA IBA A BESARME!- de golpe le da un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se dice- ¡No, no lo creo!, quizás fue mi imaginación, como tome champaña quizás el alcohol me hizo delirar- se mira fijamente y enseguida le invade la tristeza- ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar de que ella iba a besarme? ¡Si yo soy un mutante, un fenómeno! ¿Cómo ella se va a fijar en una tortuga mutante como yo? ¡Eso es imposible!- el se tira en la cama con ganas de llorar dice- por mucho que yo la ame, ella jamás se enamoraría de un horrenda criatura como yo ¡Nunca lo haría!, debo no hacerme ilusiones- Lo dice muy triste y trata de conciliar el sueño.

Por otro lado, Leonardo esta recargado contra la pared. Esta preocupado por Miguel, su hermano esta muy raro, sus distintas actitudes le demuestran que a su hermano pequeño le ocurre algo muy extraño y no esta convencido de que sean las hormonas que lo están afectando como dice su hermano el genio. Sabe que hay algo más y al verlo llegar tarde y con aliento a alcohol, esto lo hace preocupar aun más.

Quizás sea algo grave- piensa el líder- tendré que averiguarlo en estos días, lo mantendré muy vigilado, si no descubro algo extraño, tendré que hablar muy seriamente con el- dice y se va a dormir.

Pasan los días y las tortugas siguen con su rutina normalmente, casi todas las noches salen de ronda en busca de pistas que den con el asesino, también buscan a los dragones, quienes han desaparecido, no han dado señales de vida. Todas las investigaciones que hacen las tortugas dan negativas, pero ellos no se rinden y siguen buscando. Miguel Ángel, por su parte esta muy Ido y eso a sus hermanos les preocupan. Leonardo por su parte, mantiene su ojo encima de su hermano pequeño, observando sus movimientos. Lo ha notado triste y últimamente se ha levantado de mal humor, auque misteriosamente "recibe llamadas" que inmediatamente le levantan el animo y sigue como si nada. Todo transcurre así hasta que llega el sábado por la noche, vísperas del cumpleaños número 16 de Mike.

Me voy a Dormir, Leo gracias por la cena- se levanta de la mesa, hace una reverencia a su maestro- ¡Buenas noches!- Y Mike se retira a su cuarto. Cuando su hermanito se retira, Rafael en voz baja les dice a su padre y hermanos su plan.

Bien hacemos así, mañana actuamos como si nada, como si fuera un día normal como cualquier otro. Por eso no lo saludaremos por su cumpleaños, el va a creer que nos olvidamos y esto seria perfecto, el no sospechara nada de nada y a la noche lo sorprendemos con un fiesta sorpresa ¿Qué les parece?- Rafa mira si su familia esta de acuerdo con el plan.

A mi me parece bien, pero ¿Cómo hacemos para alejarlo de la guarida para montar la sorpresa?- pregunta Donny

Y tendríamos que enviarlo a un lugar para mantenerlo ocupado, como a una misión o entrenamiento ¿Qué opina sensei?- pregunta Rafa

No me agrada mucho la idea hijo, tu hermano ha estado triste y no creo que sea conveniente no saludarlo, podría tomárselo a mal, el es muy sensible- responde la rata

Lo se maestro, pero solo será unas horas. Además será genial sorprenderlo así, no solo estaremos nosotros sino también vendrán, Casey, April, Leatherhead, Ángel, Usagi. Gen, el Daimio y su hijo, Karai, Sid. Estaremos todos y será un buen regalo de cumpleaños- responde animado Rafael, el sensei al escucharlo finalmente accede.

Esta bien, Rafael me convenciste, lo haré, no saludare a Miguel Ángel, pero en cuanto vea una reacción negativa en el, desistiré – dice Splinter- y tu Leonardo, ¿estas de acuerdo?- le pregunta al mayor, este esta en la luna y no contesta, su padre vuelve a insistir-¿Leonardo?, el por fin reacciona y responde.

¿Eh? Este disculpa…¿Qué decías padre?

Que decía, que si estas de acuerdo con lo de sorpresa a tu hermano- pregunta el sensei

Si, si me parece una buena idea- le contesta al padre, este lo nota un poco quedo y preocupado le dice.

Leonardo hijo ¿te sucede algo?- Leo lo mira y se levanta de la mesa.

No padre, no es nada, solo estoy muy cansado, esta semana fue muy complicada y con lo de la investigación y las rondas, me han agotado mucho- enfila a la salida- también me ire a dormir, buenas noches- se retira con una reverencia

Buenas noches hijo, que descanses- el sensei y los chicos se miran preocupados, no solo es Mike, también a Leonardo le suceden cosas que lo entristecen mucho.

Primero es mi hijo menor y ahora también es mi hijo mayor ¿Qué es lo que les esta afectando a mis hijos?- pregunta la rata.

No lo se sensei, Mike no nos dice nada que es lo que le pasa, hemos tratado de preguntarle que le ocurre, pero solo nos dedica una sonrisa y nos dice "no es nada"- dice Donny- y en cuanto a Leonardo lo hemos notado un poco preocupado, pero tratándose de el, seguro que es por lo de Mike- responde el genio.

Si es posible que sea eso hijo mío, pero hablare mañana con el- dice el padre

¿Oye Donny?- lo llama Rafa, el genio lo mira- acaso ¿las hormonas son contagiosas?- el genio solo se encoge de hombros.

**Ya en la mañana del cumpleaños…**

**Miguel Ángel se levanta de muy buen animo, son las 09 de la mañana y es un día muy especial para el. Se levanta de la cama y recibe una llamada.**

¡Buenos dias, Mike! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo has amanecido?- pregunta Izumi

¡Buen día, Izumi! ¡Muchas gracias!, yo muy bien- responde con una sonrisa

¿Estas preparado para una gran celebración en Wanderful Games?

¡Claro que si! ¿A que hora es la apertura, Izumi?

A las 11 de la mañana, Mike ¡¿Podrás venir?

Si ire, ahora termino de cambiarme, pediré permiso a mi padre y saldré. No creo que tenga problemas- responde Mike

Oye Mike ¿Qué te ha regalado tu familia?

Nada aun, todavía no los he visto aun.

A ya veo…bueno nos vemos a las once Mike, te espero-

De acuerdo, Izumi, hasta luego- y cortan la comunicación. Izumi se levanta de su cama y va hacia el baño, se mira al espejo, mientras se cepilla su rizado cabello y dice para si misma.

Bien Izumi Mei Adams, este será tu gran día. Debes estar hecha una diosa para tu "Futuro hombre", debes lucir divina para tu confesión- dice sonriente y se va a duchar.

**En las alcantarillas, están las tres tortugas y su maestro desayunando, esperando a Mike para montar la sorpresa. En eso entra Mike a la cocina y los saluda**

¡Buenos dias padre, hermanos!- y su familia lo mira de pies a cabeza.

¡Buenos dias, hijo! Estas bien vestido ¿Vas a salir?- le pregunta su padre ya que Mike lleva puesta una sudadera blanca, arriba lleva un campera de Jean color verde oliva clara con letras bordadas celestes que dicen "ten" a los costados de los brazos de la campera, un pantalón de Jean azul oscuro con un cinturón caído negro y unas tenis de color blanca.

Si padre voy a salir, si es que me da permiso claro- contesta el chico.

¿Y se puede saber a donde piensas ir?- pregunta Rafa con su molestia habitual.

Es que van a reinaugurar wordelful games, el local de la calle 54, ese lugar donde iba a jugar antes- contesta Mike mientras come sus hot cakes

¿Vuelven a abrir ese antro?- pregunta Donny, Mike lo mira enojado-

¡NO es un ANTRO! ¡ES EL MEJOR LOCAL DE VIDEOJUEGOS DE LA CIUDAD!- lo dice en voz alta- además, los antiguos dueños lo vendieron y ahora los nuevos lo reabren con los mejores y mas sofisticados juegos de video de ultima generación- finaliza el travieso mientras termina su desayuno

Se ve que investigaste mucho Mike, ya que recibes muchas llamadas - comenta Leo, Mike solo lo mira, pasa su desayuno y contesta.

Si es que un amigo de Internet, me estuvo manteniendo al tanto- Leo lo mira de reojo, Mike voltea la mirada y le pregunta a su padre.

Padre, puedo ir ¡Por favor!- su padre lo mira y sus hijos Donny y Rafa que están a espaldas de Mike le señalan a su padre para que diga que si.

Esta bien hijo, puedes ir, solo que esta vez, quiero que estés a las 18 en casa. ¿De acuerdo?- su hijo le brillan los ojos.

¡Si! ¡Gracias padre!- se levanta de la mesa, le da u n abrazo a su padre y se va- me voy hasta la tarde- y se retira, mientras piensa "Genial se olvidaron que hoy es mi cumpleaños, voy a poder ir tranquilo"

Es resto de la familia Yoshi se queda perpleja por la reacción de Mike

¡Valla! parece que el mismo se olvido de su cumpleaños, ni siquiera se lo vio triste- dice el genio.

Si, no lo saludamos por su cumpleaños y esta como si nada ¡Que raro!- comenta Leo

A mi me parece genial, si se olvido y esta afuera será mas fácil armar la fiesta tranquilos ¿no sensei?- dice Rafael.

En ese caso hijos, comencemos con los preparativos- dice el sensei y todos se ponen a trabajar.

**Ya en Wanderful games, los chicos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes hacen fila para entrar al lugar, la publicidad montada en la semana por Izumi, dio sus frutos y el local esta lleno de gente. Raymond les da la señal a sus empleados y estos abren la puerta del lugar.**

**Es un local muy grande, ocupa media cuadra de tres plantas, una para los juegos de video, otro para los juegos de simulación y otra una pista de skater, de patinaje y juego de bolos. Ya en la entrada, Mike entra y busca a Ray, este lo ve y llama a Miguel Ángel**.

¡MIKEE!- el se voltea

¡Hola Ray! ¡Felicitaciones, el lugar quedo alucinante! ¡NO puedo creer la cantidad de gente que vino, esta lleno!- comenta la tortuga

Si, la verdad que es genial, me alegra que todo halla sido un éxito- dice Ray- a propósito Mike, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- lo saluda su amigo.

¡Gracias Ray!- y se saludan de mano- oye Ray ¿Eh Izumi?- pregunta por que no la ve.

Ella salio, pero no te preocupes, vendrá mas tarde.

A entiendo.- contesta Mike

Mira Mike por que no vas a probar los juegos, hay muchos que aun no has visto los instalamos ayer ¿Si?

De acuerdo Ray, aquí tienes el dinero de la tarjeta de los juegos- le da Mike, pero el joven lo rechaza,

No Mike, no aceptare tu dinero, Hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que hoy la casa invita- le dice Ray

Pero es mucho, no hace falta…- lo interrumpe Ray-

¡NO! Te dije "La casa invita"- Mike sonríe.

¡Esta bien! ¡Gracias, ire a jugar!- y se retira. Ray lo ve alegrarse mientras se aleja.

**Ya en las alcantarillas, pasan las horas y son las cuatro de la tarde. Las tortugas y sus amigos terminan de prepararse para la fiesta sorpresa. **

**Rafael, Casey y su primo Sid terminan de decorar el salón con las guirnaldas y los y el cocodrilo terminan de acomodar las mesas.**

**Mientras que el maestro se encuentra con el Daimio terminando de preparar la comida en compañía de Usagi y su amigo Gen.**

**Leonardo se encuentra en la cocina ayudando April a decorar el pastel, mientras que Karai termina de preparar el sushi.**

¡Bien termine! No seré la mejor pastelera, pero este me ha quedado muy bonito- dice April

Es verdad te ha quedado muy lindo April- opina Leo- Karai ¿necesitas ayuda?

No Leonardo, gracias ya termine también. Espero que les guste el sushi al estilo "California" ¿A Miguel Ángel le gustara?- pregunta Karai

Si Karai no te preocupes, si se trata de comida, Mike puede comer cualquier cosa- Dice Leo sonriendo.

¿Y a que hora llega, Leo?- pregunta April

Si es puntual a las 18, claro si es puntual- responde Leo un poco preocupado.

**Ya en los videojuegos; Mike casi ha terminado de probar los juegos. Esta un poco preocupado, Ya pasaron horas E Izumi no aparece.**

¿Dónde estará, por que no llega?- dice decepcionado, hasta que se da vuelta y allí la ve entrar. Mike se queda perplejo, ella esta radiante.

Izumi luce un vestido corto straples de color anaranjado, su cabello esta rizado hasta los hombros y un mechón tapa uno de sus ojos. Lleva uno zapatos de tacón plateados altos y unos aros haciendo juegos. Ella esta bien maquillada con un labial rojo furioso. Izumi se acerca a la tortuga ya que esta ni se mueve.

¡Hola Mike, Feliz cumpleaños!- ella le entrega un regalo y le da un beso en la mejilla- perdón por el retraso, es que quería estar muy bien para ti- le dice la chica; Mike la mira asombrado.

¿Pa Pa para mi?- responde tartamudeando.

¡Si para ti!- ella lo toma del brazo y le dice, señalando un cuarto.- ven Mike tengo que decirte algo, pero vallamos arriba, aquí hay mucho ruido.

¿A a Arriba?- ella mira lo nervioso que esta Mike.

Si arriba- ella lo guía y lo lleva al cuarto de arriba. Ambos jóvenes suben y al entrar el cuarto estaba decorado para una fiesta y Mike ve que ella lo preparo todo incluso un cartel que dice "Feliz cumpleaños Miguel Ángel", el muy contento dice.

¡Izumi! ¿Hiciste todo esto por mi?- ella asiente

Si lo hice por ti- ella se para frente a el para ver esos hermosos ojos azules que tiene la tortuga, el la mira y vuelve a sentir ese "Extraño calor otra vez"

Mike, el otro día, Nos quedo pendiente algo- el la mira fijamente- Todo lo que te dije la otra vez es cierto, me cambiaste la vida, no sabes cuanto Mike- ella lo toma de las manos- Mike tu me diste una razón para vivir y ¿Sabes que es?

¿Qué cosa Izumi?- dice Mike que siente que se le sale el corazón.

¡Tu!- el abre los ojos como platos- ¡Tu me diste una razón para existir! ¡Yo llegue amar a alguien, pero a nadie como tu!- el la mira shokeado y le pregunta.

¿Qué que dices? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Mike siente como si estuviera en el aire y siente como le late fuertemente su corazón- Ella lo mira y puede sentir que ella lo penetra con la mirada.

¡Que quiero decir! ¡QUE TE AMO! ¡TE AMO MIGUEL ANGEL!- el al escuchar esa palabra, no lo puede creer. Siente que esta viviendo un sueño, un sueño del que no quiere despertar.

Por eso Mike yo quiero ser tu…- y ella no pudo terminar la frase por que Miguel salio corriendo del lugar, salio disparado, chocando contra todo y a todos.

¡MIGUEL ANGEL! ¡MIGUEL ANGEL! ¡ESPERA!- grita la chica desesperada sin entender la reacción de Mike.

**En las alcantarillas, ya son las cinco y todos terminaron de prepararse para la celebración, esperando la llegada de Mike, todos están en el salón**

¡uffff! Ya terminamos, todo quedo perfecto- dice Rafa sentándose en el sillón

Si solo nos queda esperar al agasajado- dice Casey.

Espero que le guste la sorpresa a Miguel- San y este humilde regalo mío- dice Usagi

Le gustara Usagi, ya lo veraz- dice Leo. Todos están reunidos tomando algo, hasta que de repente sienten un portazo y todos se alarman. Es Mike quien llega todo empapado y agitado, todos se quedan viéndolo.

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- dicen todos alegres, pero enseguida cambian su expresión al verlo mojado y pálido como un papel. Todos se acercan y pueden notar sus ojos llorosos. Todos no saben que decir, el esta recargado contra la pared y el baja su mirada de tristeza.

¡Hello! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo es esta historia. Izumi le confeso sus sentimientos a Mike pero su reacción no fue la esperada, ¿Qué será lo que pasa por la cabecita de Mike? Todo se sabrá en el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos bye bye!.


	12. Chapter 12

**Te amo **

**Mike estaba recargado contra la pared, totalmente mojado, pálido y en estado de shock. El estaba con la mirada perdida, hace una hora Izumi, su nueva amiga, le confeso sus sentimientos, el no supo como reaccionar. El instintivamente salio corriendo y lo hizo llegar hasta su hogar, sin darse cuenta que su familia y sus amigos mas queridos, lo estaban esperando.**

**Todos sus amigos al verlo llegar gritaron su nombre, esperando sorprenderlo con una gran fiesta pero se quedaron sorprendidos por la apariencia del chico, no solo estaba empapado hasta los pies sino que su expresión demostró un estado de angustia, un rostro que nunca vieron en el. Todos al verlo así no supieron que decir, Mike estaba con la mirada gacha y con la respiración agitada. Leonardo al verlo así, en ese estado, le hizo saber que a su hermano menor si le estaba ocurriendo algo serio, su intuición era la correcta. Su padre y hermanos se acercaron al el, muy preocupados. Es Leonardo quien toma la palabra.**

¿Mike?, ¡Mike!- este no reacciona, Leo lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude levemente-¡MIKE!- este por fin reacciona, mirando a su hermano a los ojos- ¡Mike! ¿Qué te ocurre?

¿Eh? ¡A no…esteeee!- mira a su alrededor- ¿Qué hacen… todos aquí?- dice Mike, Rafa se acerca.

Estamos todos aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños, Mike- responde Rafael preocupado por el estado de su hermano.

¿Mi… cumpleaños?- pregunta aun en estado de shock

¡Si tu cumpleaños! ¿Acaso te olvidaste?- pregunta Donny, Mike lo mira ya saliendo de su impresión.

Ah…si lo había…olvidado…perdón- agacha la cabeza con la respiración entrecortada, su padre le toma la cara.

Hijo mío ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te paso algo malo Miguel Ángel?- el mira a su padre y enseguida cambia su expresión al rostro que todos conocen.

¡No, no es nada!- mira a sus amigos y sonríe como siempre- ¡Oigan, vinieron todos que bueno! ¡Me alegra mucho que todos estén aquí!- al verlo así todos se quedan sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud.

Miguel Ángel- se acerca April- ¿Estas bien?- pregunta dudosa.

¡Si estoy muy bien! ¡De veras no te preocupes!- mira a los demás- ¡La verdad me sorprendieron!- se da vuelta dando una sonrisa a su padre y hermanos- ¿Me disculpan?, voy a cambiarme de ropa, así todo mojado no da para divertirse, ahora regreso no tardo- dice dejando a todos muy confundidos, el se va para su cuarto con un poco de prisa. Su padre y sus hermanos se miran preocupados y ellos van atrás de Mike.

¡Miguel Ángel!- lo llama Leo, el se da vuelta- Mike, ¿de veras estas bien?

Si Leo estoy bien, solo venia hacia aquí y me agarro la lluvia- responde.

¿Seguro?- lo mira de reojo Rafa, el le sonríe pero se nota en sus ojos que algo le paso.

Si seguro Rafita, me voy a cambiar- y entra a su cuarto

Verlo llegar así en ese estado, se que algo malo le ocurrió ¿pero que?- dice Rafa

Volver tan mal a casa, y ahora cambiar su expresión a la de siempre, no se…es tan angustiante- comenta Leo

¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué no quiere decirnos?- pregunta Donny preocupado a los demás.

No lo se, por ahora lo dejamos así, mas tarde hablaremos con el. Volvamos con los demás- ordena el sensei también angustiado. Los chicos se miran muy preocupados entre ellos.

Miguel Ángel, escucho como su padre y hermanos se preguntaban muy preocupados por su estado, el no quiere preocupar a todos, pero tampoco puede decirles que su amiga Izumi, esa bella mujer, le dijo que lo amaba. Mike se saca la ropa mientras recuerda esas palabras.

**Flashbacks **

**¡Que quiero decir! ¡Que te amo! ¡Te amo Miguel Ángel!- ella se le acerca, El la mira sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar, en su corazón no reboza la alegría, comenzó a sentir una gran angustia. Ella lo toma de las manos fuertemente.**

**¡Te amo, tanto! ¡Por eso yo Mike quiero ser tu….!- pero Mike rápidamente se suelta bruscamente del agarre de la chica, ella se sorprende de su reacción del chico, Miguel niega con la cabeza y sale corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar.**

**¡MIKEEE! ¡MIKEEE! , ESPERAAA- y corre tras el, Mike al salir empuja a todos los que estaban en su camino, Ray quien estaba en la puerta, ve salir a la tortuga a toda prisa.**

**¡Mike! ¿A dónde vas?- pero este no lo escucha, enseguida ve salir a su prima- ¡Izumi! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pero ella tampoco lo escucha- ¿Y ahora que pasa?- dice y va tras ellos.**

**Miguel corre a toda velocidad y va por la quinta avenida, escucha que la chica lo llama y corre tras el, pero el no se da vuelta, sigue su camino. De repente se larga una fuerte lluvia, empapando a los dos. Izumi por la fuerte tormenta se tropieza y se cae contra el piso. Mike la ve caer, quiere volver, pero algo se lo impide y sigue su huida.**

**¡MIGUELLL! ¡ESPERA!- ella no se levanta siente un fuerte dolor en su tobillo y eso la impide ir tras el- ¡MIGUEEEEL! ¡POR FAVOR!- y la chica comienza a llorar.**

**Mike sigue corriendo a toda velocidad, comienza a llorar también y llega a su hogar…**

**Fin del flashbacks.**

Miguel al recordar eso, comienza a llorar otra vez, se termina de cambiar y se ve en el espejo.

Me dijo que me ama- se cambia la bandana mojada- yo también la amo pero…- se mira al espejo- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? Con amarla solo no es suficiente, que futuro puedo ofrecerle ¿Qué puede esperar de un mutante como yo?- se sienta en su cama- si solo soy eso…un simple mutante.- lo dice muy triste.

Por ahora me conviene levantarme e ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- dice cambiando a un falsa sonrisa- no quiero que mi familia y amigos se preocupen por mi ¡Vamos Mike!- se da ánimos para si mismo- debes ser el alegre de siempre, si no disfrutas por ti por lo menos hazlo por ellos, se esforzaron tanto en organizar una fiesta para ti, no lo decepciones- dice y sale de su cuarto con su sonrisa habitual.

**En Wanderful Games…**

Izumi llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de su primo Raymond. El solo la consuela, cuando la chica se calma dice

¡OH, Ray! ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Por qué?- el la mira y acaricia su mejilla- yo solo le dije lo que sentía por el, por que reacciono así, no lo entiendo…acaso…el no me- pero su primo le pone sus dedos en los labios.

¡Shhh! No mi querida Izu, te equivocas no es eso- ella lo mira suplicante para que le de una respuesta- no lo creo, los he visto bailar la otra vez, vi en los ojos de ambos un amor especial, mutuo. Se que el te ama, me di cuenta de cómo te miraba todo este tiempo, se que Miguel te ama, lo intuyo.

Si el me ama como dices, ¿Por qué se fue así?-dice secándose las lagrimas.

No lo se, pero de seguro, que su reacción fue por algo especial. Quizás fue por miedo, el es muy chico y debe ser la primera vez que le dicen algo así, es muy fuerte, escuchar esto- el le da una sonrisa- pero no te preocupes, hermana mía, yo hablare con el, ya veraz que todo saldrá como ustedes quieren y así debe ser- ella lo abraza mas fuerte.

Ojala tengas razón primo, ojala así sea…es que lo amo tanto- dice con los ojos cerrados.

**En las alcantarillas…**

Todo marcha bien en la fiesta, todos celebran y bailan al compás de la alegre música que programa Donny. Mike por su parte se muestra muy alegre, les hace bromas a todos y sonríe como siempre. Pero su padre y hermanos notan en su mirada y dejo de tristeza que solo ellos perciben.

Llega el momento de abrir los regalos…

¡Woo! ¡Unos chacos de caña de bambú! ¿Usagi los hiciste tu?- pregunta Mike al conejo

Si Miguel-san, los hice con mis propias manos, es un regalo humilde de mi parte. No poseo dinero para comprar alguno, lo siento- dice el conejo avergonzado.

¡Pero que dices Usagi! ¡Estos son los chacos más perfectos que tuve jamás! ¡Me encantan, gracias!- lo dice Mike abrazando al conejo.

¡No hay por que Miguel-san!- dice Usagi contento.

Bien este fue el ultimo ¿Por qué no cortamos el pastel?- propone April

Me parece genial, April- contesta el travieso, y Casey se encarga de traer el enorme pastel que hizo su esposa, la pone al centro de la mesa, Rafael prende las velas y apagan las luces y todos le cantan el feliz cumpleaños.

"**Happy Birthday to You  
>Happy Birthday to You<br>Happy Birthday Dear Miguel Angel  
>Happy Birthday to You.<strong>

**From good friends and true,  
>From old friends and new,<br>May good luck go with you,  
>And happiness too"<strong>

Terminan de cantar y Mike los mira a todos con una gran sonrisa

Bien, hermano pide un deseo- le dice Leonardo, Miguel se concentra y de golpe cambia su expresión a una de tristeza y se queda pensativo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, después de unos segundos los abre y sopla las velitas con fuerza. Todos aplauden y sus hermanos lo abrazan. Cuando su hermano mayor lo abraza, siente que Mike se aferra a el con fuerza, como pidiendo contención. Se sueltan y Mike vuelve a ser el de siempre. Una hora después la fiesta termina y los invitados uno a uno se van despidiendo.

Ya entrada la noche, los chicos terminan de ordenar el lugar.

¡Listo! Terminamos, ya esta todo limpio y ordenado, solo tenemos que descansar- Dice Doni y mira a Mike quien esta con la mirada perdida- fue un gran día ¿No crees Mike?- pregunta el genio sacando de su trance al menor.

¿Eh? Si fue un gran día Donny… ¡Gracias chicos por la fiesta, estuvo todo muy lindo!- le responde con una sonrisa

No tienes por que Mike, era lo que merecías- le dice Leo acariciando su cabeza su hermanito le sonríe

Bueno ya que terminamos, me voy a dormir estoy cansado, buenas noches- pero Rafa lo sujeta del brazo.

¡Un momento zoquete!, tenemos que hablar- le dice guiándolo al sillón- Mike queremos saber por que llegaste tan angustiado esta tarde- le dice seriamente.

¿Yo angustiado? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Cualquiera, Rafa! ¡Nada que ver!- amaga con levantarse del sillón, pero es ahora Dónatelo quien lo detiene

¡No te hagas el tonto, Mike! Nos damos cuenta que hay algo que te preocupa, no somos estupidos- le dice el genio

Pues no se de que me hablan, ya les dije, llegue agitado por que corrí para que no me agarre la lluvia, auque fue en vano. Y si hablan si estoy angustiado por lo de mi cara, estaba agotado de tanto correr es por el cansancio, nada mas- se evade el menor

Así ¿y como explicas tus ojos enrojecidos? ¿Estabas llorando no es cierto?- lo interroga Leo, Mike los mira y no sabe que decir, pero algo se le ocurrió.

¿Ojos enrojecidos?- se pone a reír- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡NO, no estaba llorando!, lo que pasa es que no soy bueno lavando la ropa, ayer deje mis bandanas en agua enjabonada y como no las enjuague bien, al llover se mojo mi mascara y el jabón seco que tenia se mojo y eso provoco que me ardieran los ojos, ¡Es solo eso!- dice sonriendo.

No se por que pero no te creo, Mike- lo mira muy serio Rafa

¡Pues fue eso, de veras!- se levanta.- bien espero que el interrogatorio haya terminado, por que estoy muy cansado, ¿me puedo ir ya?- dice con ironía, sus hermanos suspiran.

Esta bien…te puedes ir, que descanses Mike- le dice Leonardo.

Bueno, ¡Buenas noches chicos!, hasta mañana- y se retira. Sus hermanos lo ven alejarse y niegan con la cabeza

**Mike llega a su cuarto y se tira en su cama. Vuelve la tristeza en su rostro, ve hacia el costado y mira los obsequios de cumpleaños. Los chacos de bambú que le dio el conejo, el skater volador que le regalo Dónatelo y Leatherhead, los videojuegos y la consola que le regalo Casey y April, el libro de insultos y chistes que le regalo su hermano Rafa este regalo le hizo reír mucho al travieso. La colección de oro de superman que le regalo Leonardo y su padre, las estrellas Ninja que le regalo Karai y la medalla de la suerte que le dio el Daimio. Mira sus obsequios que les fue entregado por sus seres mas queridos y esto le dio ánimos, giro su mirada y vio en el piso su chaqueta mojada y en el bolsillo de esta se asoma el regalo que le dio Izumi. **

**Este se levanta y toma el obsequio, lo abre…Es una hermosa cruz del sur, un bello collar plateado, el mira fascinado el regalo y al darlo vuelta ve que la cruz esta tallada su nombre "Miguel Ángel". El sonríe y ve una pequeña carta, la lee y esta solo dice "Para reemplazar el collar que me diste".**

**Mike la cierra y se acuesta en su cama.**

Izumi cuanto te amo- dice cerrando los ojos y de repente suena su celular y se levanta, lo atiende es Ray.

¡Hola Ray! ¿Cómo estas?

Yo bien Mike y tu ¿estas bien? Como te fuiste de repente…

No…estoy bien, solo que se me hizo tarde, perdón por irme así- se disculpa Mike

Mira Mike, te llamaba para saber si mañana puedes venir al local, quisiera hablar de algo contigo ¿puedes venir?- pregunta el joven

Si puedo, pero tiene que ser temprano, mi padre dijo que nos dará entrenamiento a media mañana ¿Te parece bien a las 6?- propone.

Si de acuerdo, te espero, buenas noches- y corta la comunicación, Mike aferra el teléfono contra su pecho, puede saber de que quiere hablar Ray.

**Ya llega la mañana y en la ciudad llueve torrencialmente, Mike llega al local en su patineta nueva, toca la puerta y Ray lo hace pasar.**

¡Buen Día, Ray! ¿De que querías hablarme?- el lo hace sentar

Mike, mi prima me contó lo que paso ayer- Mike abre los ojos- yo a mi prima la conozco muy bien, ella es como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuve. La conozco tan bien que se cuando ella siente amor o odio por otra persona y se cuan profundo son esos sentimientos en ella

Ella te contó entonces que me…- no pudo terminar su frase.

Miguel Ángel, yo no te conozco muy bien, pero se esa reacción que hay en ti y por que la tuviste- Mike lo mira no entendiendo.

Ella te dijo que te ama, desde que te conoció y desde que yo volví a verla, ella no ha parado de hablar maravillas de ti. No se que es lo que hiciste, pero se que ella esta muy enamorada de ti y lo que siente es verdadero- dice Ray mirándolo muy fijamente- dime Mike ¿Qué sientes por ella?- la tortuga lo mira y le responde.

Yo…la…amo- dice mirando al suelo- pero yo…- dice cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

¿Pero yo que?- dice Ray, Mike se levanta y dice levantando la voz.

¡YO LA AMO! ¡LA AMO RAY!... ¡PERO DIME! ¿Qué PUDE OFRECERLE UN FENOMENO COMO YO? ¿Qué FUTURO PUEDE TENER CONMIGO? ¿Qué DIMELO?- lo dice angustiado-¡YO VIVO EN LAS ALCANTARRILLAS1! ¡NO TENGO DINERO! NI UNA CASA LUJOSA, ¡NO SOY NADIE! ¡POR MUCHO QUE LA AME, YO NO PUEDO HACERLA FELIZ!- termina muy mal, Ray se levanta y le dice con una sonrisa.

Mike, mira…no se trata de tener dinero, una casa lujosa o ser alguien importante para amar a alguien, tu dices que no puedes ofrecerle todo eso, pero ella acaso ¿te lo pidió?- Miguel lo mira a los ojos sorprendido, es cierto ella no se lo pidió, entonces niega con la cabeza.

¿Ves?, ella te dijo que te ama y tu la amas a ella, deben estar juntos- le pone una mano en su hombro-y en cuanto eso de hacerla feliz, ya lo hiciste amigo. Izumi te necesita a ti y nada mas- Mike lo mira y finalmente sonríe.

¡GRACIAS RAY! NO SABES LO BIEN QUE ME PONE OIR ESO- le da un abrazo.

Bueno entonces "cuñado", ve por ella, esta en su casa, ve a buscarla, te necesita- le da un pequeño empujón

¡SI VOY ENSEGUIDA!- y Mike se retira a toda velocidad en su patineta.

**Mike se dirige a toda prisa sin importarle la fuerte lluvia, llega al departamento de la chica y allí esta ella, en la puerta con un paraguas en la mano y con una expresión muy triste, Mike la llama.**

¡IZUMI! – ella levanta la cabeza y lo ve, enseguida le vuelva la sonrisa en su rostro y va a su encuentro.

¡MIKE!-ella corre y ambos se abrazan

¡IZUMI! ¡PERDON, PERDON POR LO DE AYER! ¡NO QUISE LASTIMARTE, LO SIENTO!, NO SUPE COMO REACCIONAR- el se separa de ella para ver esos hermosos ojos grises.

¡MIKE, PERDONAME A MI! ¡NO DEBI DECIRTELO ASI, DEBI BUSCAR OTRA MANERA DE DECIRLO! ¡ES QUE TE AMO TANTO! ¡SE QUE NO SINTES LO MISMO QUE YO PERO…!- Mike la calla.

¡NO IZUMI! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!, NO ES ESO, EN VERDAD YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, ¡TE AMO IZUMI MEI!- ella al escucharlo, siente una gran felicidad en su pecho.

¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO? ¡DE VERDAD ME AMAS!- Miguel choca su cara contra la de ella.

¡SI TE AMO! ¡TE AMO, TE AMO!-ella toma su mejilla y los dos se miran a los ojos.

¡OH, MIGUEL! ¡ESPERO NO TENER QUE DESPERTARME DE ESTE SUEÑO! ¡NO QUIERO!- ella acerca sus labios.

¡pues entonces vivamos juntos este sueño, Izumi!- ellos se miran con mucho amor y Mike trata de darle un beso, pero no sabe como hacerlo, ella lo toma de su cara y lo atrae hacia ella, Mike se ríe de los nervios.

¡Es así, Mike, así!- y finalmente juntan sus labios en un tierno beso. Mike se separa para verla los dos están empapados y la lluvia sigue cayendo mas fuerte aun.

¿Así?- dice Mike, ella le sonríe y nuevamente se besan ahora en un beso mas apasionado, mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo, bañando este amor, este tierno amor.

**Mientras la pareja se besa, detrás de un contenedor se encuentra una persona que le toma fotografías a la nueva pareja. Esta persona guarda la cámara y saca su teléfono celular y hace una llamada:**

¿Hola señor Nicholas?, soy yo le tengo noticias…encontré a Izumi Mei Adams, señor- dice muy complacido

¡Holaaaa! ¡Hola a todos!, aquí les traigo otro capitulo ¿bastante rápido no?

Aprovecho este espacio para informar que suspenderé esta historia por un tiempo, pero no se asusten solo será un tiempo corto, dado que estoy trabajando en otros fics, que subire a la brevedad. Ya lo saben, sugerencias, apoyo o abucheos todo es bienvenido bye bye


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Por fin! ¡Por fin, dirán todos ustedes!. Después de tanto volví con mi historia Maindlove, es por quería agregar historias nuevas y la verdad me termine copando y deje abandonada esta. Pero ya volvió y ahora la sacare en simultáneo con mi otra historia "La jaula de las tortugas" Ya sin más, que comience el ¡Show!**

**Amor y miedo **

**La lluvia caía con fuerza en la ciudad. Las calles comenzaban a inundarse con esa fría agua de lluvia, hacia frió, pero eso no parecía importarle a Mike. El estaba demasiado feliz como para importarle que esa lluvia lo empape. El quelonio seguía caminando y sin más llega a su hogar.  
>Abre la puerta y entra, el chico se encuentra parado contra la puerta, recordando ese encuentro con su amada Izumi. Ese en el cual, ahora, le cambio la vida.<br>**

**Ambos se confesaron ese amor mutuo, ese que nació con el correr de los días. Mike se había enamorado de su nueva amiga y jamás había pensado que seria correspondido. Pero sin embargo, lo fue y ambos hace unos instantes, lo habían concretado. El menor de la familia se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por sus hermanos.**

¿Miguel Ángel?- lo llama Leo, el chico "despierta"

¿Eh?- lo mira- ¿Que pasa Leo?- le responde con una sonrisa

¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta con duda- estas empapado otra vez

¿Así?- se mira todo mojado- es que... Salí a dar una vuelta

¿Con esta lluvia?- le pregunta dudoso

Si, es que... Probé mi nuevo deslizador... Y como no quería esperar, me fui igual con todo y lluvia- responde sin mas

¿Pero estas bien?- le preocupa

¡SI LEO, MEJOR QUE NUNCA!- y se retira- ¡Me voy a cambiar!- y se va dando saltitos. Esto al mayor le extraña.

¿Y a este que le pasa ahora?- pregunta Rafa- no es por criticarlo pero... Me parece a mi o esta mas IDIOTA- se responde

¡No le digas así!- lo reta Leo- ¡Algo muy bueno le debió ocurrir hoy!- lo mira al rojo- Hoy se ve mas "contento"

Si esta "Extrañamente contento"- opina Donny

No, para mi esta mas ¡Tarado que antes!- y se retira a su habitación.

**Ya en su cuarto, el menor se quita la ropa mojada y se cambia sus protectores y bandana. Se tira sobre su cama y suena su celular. Lo toma y ve un mensaje en su celular. Lo lee y le llama la atención la rara escritura  
><strong>  
>¿MAIADLOVE?- se extraña. Luego le llega otro más y dice.<p>

"A partir de ahora nuestras iniciales se unen, deseo que este amor dure para siempre: TE AMO"

Mike se alegra por el mensaje de su ahora novia y vuelve a leer el mensaje anterior. Ahora lo comprende:

"**M** iguel **A **ngel **I** zumi **Ad** am **LOVE**: amor"- al comprender, Mike se pone muy feliz. El amor que ambos sienten, desea que sea para siempre.

**Pasaron los días y todo cambio en la vida de Miguel Ángel. Desde que comenzó su "Noviazgo" con Izumi, todo tomo un nuevo color. Como sus encuentros son escasos debido a que el chico debe esperar a tener "ciertas oportunidades" para poder verla, se le ocurrió retomar su trabajo de Carl Cawabunga, ese que había abandonado después de su accidente (accidente que se explica en el fics "POR HACER LO CORRECTO"). Decidió retomarlo para aprovechar ciertos tiempos para ver a la chica y tomarlo como excusa.  
><strong> 

**Este nuevo comportamiento en Mike, le llamo la atención de su familia en especial a Leo, que se preocupa por su hermanito quien se comporta extraño. El líder busca oportunidades para hablar con su hermano pero Miguel lo esquiva diciendo "estoy muy bien".**

**Leonardo vigila a su hermanito, sabe que algo le ocurre porque incluso, el chico se levanta temprano para asistir a los entrenamientos, incluso mucho antes que el, y esto extraña al mayor ya que Mike no es "Tan" aplicado con los horarios pero ahora si y además es mucho mas responsable con sus cosas e incluso limpia seguido su habitación. Todo ese cambio de actitud le extraña al líder. Su hermano Donny se lo atribuye a la edad, pero a Leo esto no lo convence. **

¿A dónde VAS MIKE?- lo llama con voz molesta Rafa, el chico se da vuelta

¡Tengo unas compras que hacer! ¿Por que?- contesta

¿Cómo que por que? ¡NO trates de huir, Mike!- se le pone de frente- ¡No te vas a escapar sino antes sacas la basura! ¡Hoy te toca!

¡Yo no huyo, Rafa!- lo mira de costado- ¡Además ya tire la basura!- señala el tacho vacío. Rafa lo mira sin creer

¿Ya limpiaste, cuando?- pregunta incrédulo

Recién…- se gira- ¿me puedo ir ya?- le contesta con molestia

¡Si!- lo mira sin creer

¡Gracias!- y se retira. Rafael se rasca la cabeza.

¿Desde cuando es tan aplicado? ¡Esto es raro!- se va al cuarto de su hermano mayor- ¡Leo tenemos que hablar!

**Mike estaciona la camioneta frente al local de videojuegos. Baja y rápidamente entra al local.**

¡Buenos tardes, Ray!- el chico sube rápido las escaleras saludando a su amigo.

¡Hola Mike!- el joven niega con la cabeza- ¡Este chico! ¡Le deberé de decir que no suba así las escaleras, algún día se va a matar!- y vuelve con sus cosas. Mike entra a la habitación y ve a su Novia, sentada en un amplio sofá.

¡Buenas tardes, amor!- lo saluda Izumi.

¡Hola cariño!- se sienta al lado y se dan un tierno beso- ¿me esperaste mucho?

No, Mike no te preocupes, recién llego también- le acaricia el rostro- ¿Tuviste problemas hoy para venir?- le dice dulcemente

No hubo problemas, dije que tenia que hacer compras y ya no me dijeron nada- mira los ojos grises de ella- ¡Hoy tenemos toda una tarde libre para nosotros dos!- la abraza con dulzura.

¡Valla, que mimoso estamos hoy!- los dos unen sus labios y se acuestan en el sillón.

Ya eran dos días sin verte, Izu- Mike le toma las manos- y estos días para mi son "meses"- se vuelven a besar.

Lo mismo para mi, amor- le sonríe- si no te veo, me siento sola Mike- se miran a los ojos- ¡Recuperemos el tiempo perdido!

¡Como ordenes!- se besan mas apasionados e Izumi acaricia el pecho de Mike y sus manos se pasean por la musculatura de Miguel Ángel, el siente el "toqueteo" y se aleja ligeramente.

¡Este, Izu, yo…!- la chica le sonríe picadamente.

¡No me tengas miedo, Miguel!- se pone muy cerca- ¡No te voy a obligar a algo que aun no quieres!- el se ríe nervioso

¡NO es eso…es que es nuevo para mi!- la mira de costado- ¿no te enojas verdad?- ella lo besa nuevamente y se suelta.

¡Para nada!, cuando estés "listo"- le acaricia la cara- lo haremos, mientras tanto "yo" te preparare- le dice juguetona. Mike asiente feliz y más tranquilo.

¡Gracias por esperarme, amor!- dice el chico

¡Te amo, Miguel!

¡Y yo a ti!- ambos pasan una romántica tarde juntos.

**En Canadá…**

**William Porter, se encuentra sentado en su oficina. El hombre se encuentra bastante nervioso, toma sorbos de su vaso de Coñac muy copiosamente. En ese instante entra su mano derecha con un sobre entre sus manos.**

¡Señor, Porter!- el hombre se gira- ¡le traigo buenas noticias, señor!- Porter se levanta

¿Qué noticias me has traído, Nicholas?- le pregunta, este sonríe.

¡Encontramos a la señorita Izumi, señor!- este se aproxima complacido.

¿En Donde esta?

En Estados Unidos, señor, mas precisamente en New York

¿En New York?- camina alterado- ¡bien, muy bien! ¿Con que ahí se encuentra esa traidora, no?- sonríe malévolo- ¡Muy bien! Nicholas, quiero que mañana en la noche me reserves un vuelo a primera hora con destino a esa ciudad- mira al joven- Voy a ir personalmente por ella.

Señor Porter ¿no prefiere que enviemos a nuestros hombres por ella?- pregunta

No, prefiero ir yo- contesta

Pero hay algo mas señor- dice

¿Qué Nicholas?- cuestiona

Su prometida, se encuentra con alguien señor- este se asombra y se enfada

¿Qué SE ENCUENTRA CON OTRO HOMBRE?- pregunta furioso

Si pero… es raro señor- le entrega el sobre

¿Qué tiene de raro?- pregunta curioso

Véalo por usted mismo, señor- William abre el sobre y se asombra por lo que ve.

¿PERO QUE CARAJO SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?- grita asombrado

¡No lo sabemos, señor, el espía tomo estas fotografías! Estaban muy alejados y cuando ampliamos las fotografías, nos dimos cuenta del "extraño" ser que acompañaba a la señorita Adam – William mira la foto, Son Izumi y Mike, en la foto están muy cerca sus rostros y a pesar de que la tortuga tenia puesta unas ropas, claramente se le podía ver el rostro.

¿PERO QUE ES ESTA CRIATURA?- pregunta muy asombrado.

¡Yo podría contestarle!- se aparece Bishop

¡Señor, Bishop! ¿Creí que había salido?- pregunta Porter, a Nicholas le llama la atención.

¡No tenia deseos!- se acerca- ¿déjeme ver eso?- le quita a Porter las fotografías

¡Pero miren que chico es el mundo!- las mira con una mueca

¿Lo conoce Bishop?- pregunta Porter

¡Si señor Ka!- lo mira con burla- ¡Lo conozco, es una de las tortugas!

¿Tortugas?- preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo

Si, son tortugas mutantes- se sienta en el sillón- si tiene tiempo, les contare de cómo las conocí y como son- sonríe. Porter toma asiento

Empiece cuando quiera- mira muy serio.

**Dos días después… **

Mike sale de un departamento con su disfraz de "carl cawabunga", se sube a su camioneta y muy feliz cuenta la recaudación.

¡Con esto ya son 500 dólares que junto en la semana!- toma el volante muy feliz- podré comprarle un bonito obsequio a mi novia- viaja y llega al departamento de su novia. Ella lo espera con una abundante merienda.

¡Hola, Mike!- lo besa- ¿Te dieron duro el día de hoy?- se preocupa

¡No tanto, cariño!- se saca las cierres- ¡Hoy no eran tantos, solo eran 10!- se ríe

¿Diez? ¡A mi me parecen, muchos!- se aflige

¡Izu, amor mío! Generalmente me atacan 12 o 20 niños- dice como si nada- además estoy cambiando la diversión y ya no me golpean tanto. Su novia se le acerca

¡Mi pobre Mike!-Le acaricia los hombros, el se deja acariciar-¿Por qué no mejor te dedicas a otra cosa?

¡Quisiera cariño!- la mira de costado- pero la verdad me pagan muy bien, puedo ayudar en mi casa con el dinero y es una oportunidad para verte- la acerca a el- si tengo que hacer sacrificios para verte, ¡Bienvenidos sean, amor!- se besan

¡Pero yo te quiero entero!- se vuelven a besar

¡Pero estoy entero!- le dice entre besos y suena el celular de Mike.

¿Y ahora que?- se queja- ¡Es mi hermano Leo!- se separa de su novia- ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Miguel Ángel, si terminaste tu trabajo ven a casa, volvieron a aparecer los dragones y en la noche iremos a investigar- contesta, Miguel da un bufido

Tengo una hora mas, hermano- mira a la chica- en cuanto termine iré a casa

Bien, nos vemos- corta la comunicación. Miguel da un suspiro.

¡Al diablo con mis planes!- Izumi lo mira con una sonrisa- en una hora me tendré que ir ¿no te enfadas?

¡Claro que no!- lo abraza- si tienes que ir, tienes que ir- el le sonríe

¡Eres tan comprensiva! ¡Por eso te amo!

¿Solo por eso?- ella enarca una ceja

¡Y por otras cosas mas!- unen sus labios- ¡Y muchas mas!

Pasa la hora y Mike se marcha del departamento. Izumi queda sola y baja a hacer las compras. Camina por las calles y siente que alguien la sigue. Ella se da vuelta, no ve a nadie, sigue su camino más a prisa y siente que alguien la toma de atrás y la da vuelta.

¡KYAAA!- el hombre le tapa la boca y la tira contra un callejón.

¡NO ME HAGA DAÑO!- se tapa la cara

¿Oye? Después de no vernos por mucho tiempo es así como me "recibes"- la voz del hombre asusta a la chica.

¡WILLIAM!

¡Si, William! ¿Cómo estas Izumi?- le dice con voz malévola

¡


	14. Chapter 14

**Yendo por camino del odio y el amor**

¡Mi querida Izu!- Williams se acerca amenazante a la chica, ella se arrincona contra la pared.

¿Por que me pones esa cara mi cielo? Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo- el le acaricia el rostro, ella tiembla de miedo.

¡No me toques!- dice ella, el con un impulso la toma y la besa violentamente

¡N... No suéltame!- Izumi lo empuja, este se enfurece y le da un puñetazo en el rostro, timándola al suelo.

¡KIAA!

¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA!-la toma de los brazos con violencia- ¡ENCIMA QUE ME DEJAS PLANTADO EN EL ALTAR TE DAS EL LUJO DE RECHAZARME!-ella comienza a llorar, William la empuja y la amenaza

¡POR FA... FAVOR DEJAME EN PAZ!- le suplica

¡NO, NO QUERIDA!- El le sonríe -¡No JAMAS TE VOY A DEJAR EN PAZ! ¡Tu ME ABANDONASTE Y ME LAS PAGARAS, TE ARREPENTIRAS, SABRAS LO QUE SERA EL MIEDO!- ella se paraliza del terror, el levanta su puño dispuesto a golpearla.

Pero primero mi "Querida Izu", te daré un "Recordatorio" de nuestros tiempos felices

¡NO!- ella se cubre el rostro

¡HIAAA!- de repente se escucha un grito, William se da vuelta y recibe un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanza bien lejos

¡huy!- se queja- ¿Pero que? - se asombra al ver a su atacante y este lo vuelve a golpear timándole unos cuantos dientes y dejándolo muy aturdido. Izumi mira a su salvador y muy aliviada se arroja a sus brazos.

¡MIKEEEE!- el la abraza

¡TRANQUILA IZUMI, YA ESTOY AQUI!- el mira a William con ira y se le acerca muy amenazante.

¿QU...QUE?- se asusta, Mike lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo atrae a el.

¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN MALDITA BASURA!- el rostro de Miguel Ángel irradia "furia", el tipo tiembla de miedo- ¡NUNCA PERO NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A "MI IZUMI", SI TE VUELVO A VER CERCA DE ELLA!- lo aprieta mas- ¡YO MISMO ACABARE CON TU ENFERMA PERSONA!- lo suelta William se encuentra en Shock. Se levanta y huye no sin antes amenazar.

¡No se cosa eres... pero volveré y me vengare! - corre a hacia su auto y se va. Mike lo mira huir

¡MALDITO COBARDE!- se vuelve hacia Izumi y ella lo abraza muy asustada

¡MIKE, MIKE TENIA TANTO MIEDO!- el la calma

¡Ya tranquila!- el cambia su actitud por la alegre de siempre- Izumi dime ¿Por que ese tipo volvió?- ella se separa para responderle.

¡No se, apareció de repente!, no se como pero me encontró y tengo miedo Mike- ella se apoya en su hombro

El le acaricia el cabello

No te preocupes Izumi- se separa de ella para verla de frente- Ahora me tienes a mi y yo no voy a permitir que nadie te lastime- la besa, ella le sonríe

¡Gracias Mike! Contigo me siento segura, pero...- lo mira dudosa- ¿por que volviste? ¿No tenias que salir de ronda con tus hermanos?

Lo que pasa es que me olvide mi celular y volví por el- se pone serio- pero fue una suerte que regresara, sino ese tipo...- cierra sus puños con ira- ¡Izumi!- ella lo mira- No iré a la ronda, me quedare contigo hasta que regrese Ray

¡No Mike, no es necesario! ¡No quiero que tengas problemas con tus hermanos por esto, ve!

¡NO!, esperare hasta que vuelva tu primo- le sonríe- si te dejo sola no estaré tranquilo, además por mis hermanos no te preocupes, ya inventare una escusa.

¿Seguro?- ella duda

¡Seguro!, si uno de mis hermanos estuviera en mi lugar, haría lo mismo- Izumi se le acerca muy cariñosa y le planta un beso en los labios

¡Eres tan bueno Mike, esto me hace amarte mas todavía!- el la abraza mas fuerte.

¡Ya lo sabia! ¡Se que soy muy bueno!- Dice con burla. Izumi niega con la cabeza

¡Vamos "modesto" entremos al departamento!- ellos entran. En otra parte no muy lejos de allí se encuentra Williams muy adolorido y hablando por teléfono con Bishop.

¡Tenia razón Bishop! - se soba la cara- ¡Esa tortuga es muy fuerte!- pregunta- ¿Y USTED DICE QUE ESTA TORTUGA ES LA MAS DEBIL?

Así es- contesta- sus otros hermanos son mas fuertes aun

¡Esto es genial!- dice William sonriente- creo que voy a tomar a esta tortuga para mis próximos "experimentos con el yellow" veré que tal resulta mezclar el ADN de esta criatura con mi droga- se limpia la sangre del rostro

¡CREO QUE "ESO" SERA MUY INTERESANTE DE VER!- contesta Bishop del otro lado- ¡Yo lo ayudare si gusta señor Ka!

¡Ya se lo dije antes Bishop!- responde William-¡Necesito de sus servicios!- dice muy interesado.

**En otra parte de la ciudad, se encuentran las tortugas de ronda. Están vigilando a los dragones quienes volvieron a las andadas.  
><strong>  
>¿Has podido comunicarte con Mike, Rafael?- pregunta el líder.<p>

Si- responde- pero me dijo que se quedara animando la fiesta una hora mas- dice molesto- le han pedido quedarse... Yo no se como Mike, puede tolerar tantos golpes de parte de esos niños, con tan solo al recordar cuando tome su lugar ¡Huy! ¡ME DA ESCALOFRIOS!- se brota los brazos

¡Si fue una época "muy dura para ti" Rafa!- comenta Donny con gracia- ni modo Leo, Mike esta trabajando, Así que haremos esto solo los tres

Si, mejor enfoquémonos en vigilar a los dragones- mira con un larga vistas- veremos que es lo que traman esos delincuentes- y observan.

**Las tortugas observan a sus enemigos. Los dragones cargan unas cajas, entre ellos se ve a un sujeto vestido con un traje amarillo que conversa con el líder de los dragones.**

¿De que estarán hablando esos tipos?- habla Rafael- Y ese ridículo de traje amarillo... ¿Quien será?

No te preocupes, ahora lo sabremos- Dónatelo saca de su bolso una pequeña cerbatana y un dispositivo minúsculo. Coloca el dispositivo dentro del tubo, toma aire y la lanza. El aparatito cae en la pared, justo donde se encuentra el dragón con el hombre misterioso.

¿Que fue eso Donny?-pregunta curioso Leo

Es un micrófono- toma unos auriculares y se los pone en los oídos- con esto podremos escuchar lo que hablan- sonríe

¡Donny!... ¡Eres todo un genio!- se enorgullece Rafael

¡Ya lo sabia!- se mofa con aires de grandeza- subiré el volumen- las tortugas escuchan.

Esto es sencillo- habla el hombre de amarillo- ustedes solamente hagan correr el rumor, nosotros los "soldados de Ka" nos encargaremos de las ventas del "Yellow"

¿YELLOW?- pregunta Leo

¿Que será eso?- pregunta Rafael

¡Shhh!- los calla el genio- ¡por favor, escuchemos!- y siguen la conversación

¿Y nosotros que ganamos con esto?- pregunta Kenny, el líder de los dragones

¡DINERO MUCHO DINERO!- sonríe el hombre- si hacen que corra el rumor entre los adictos de que hay un "Nuevo estimulante", estas presas vendrán y querrán probar el yellow, como es muy adictiva vendrán mas y las ventas serán superiores en cuestión de horas- dice complacido

¿Pero no es peligroso?- dice dudoso- nosotros somos testigos del cambio físico que provoca el yellow, y si los adictos no consiguen lo que quieren, pueden matarnos

No, te equivocas- le responde- este yellow no es el que ustedes conocen, en este el cambio es " insignificante", solo lo será si el "cliente" accede a comprar mas como cualquier droga. El cambio completo lo será en un cierto tiempo, si persiste la adicción. El adicto vendrá a ustedes a comprar más, pero no los atacaran sino suplicaran por más. No deben tener miedo- el dragón duda pero se convencen

¡Esta bien! haremos el trabajo- se da vuelta- dígale a Ka que "QUEREMOS MUCHO DINERO POR ESTO"- sonríe

Bien como gusten- El hombre se va retirando- en dos semanas llegaran los primeros cargamentos, ustedes con estas "muestras de obsequio"- señala las cajas - hagan correr el rumor, "El yellow" llegara fresco y listo para la venta, ustedes prepárense para convertirse en la" Banda mafiosa mas grande de la ciudad" - el hombre se va. El líder de los dragones sonríe complacido.

**En la torre del frente, las tortugas escucharon todo. Están muy preocupadas por lo que acaban de escuchar.**

¡Maldición!- aprieta los puños- ¿Que será el yellow y quien es el tal "Ka"?

No lo se Rafa- dice Leo- pero debemos estar muy atentos, esto huele a "Podrido" y si los dragones están metidos en esto… - mira a sus hermanos- ¡Esto no es nada bueno chicos!, me temo que muy pronto estaremos involucrados en algo muy grave- dice muy preocupado.

Si Leo- contesta Donny- algo muy malo y terrible va a suceder en la ciudad- sonríe- pero como siempre… estaremos allí para defenderla, ¿no?

¡Claro que si Dónatelo!- Rafa cruje los dedos- Nosotros no permitiremos que ese tal "señor Ka" o como se llame, esparce esa cosa que llaman "yellow" por la ciudad, ni tampoco que esos dragones de pacotilla se hagan "fuertes", no si nosotros podemos impedirlo- mira a su líder, Leonardo con una expresión muy seria, dice:

¡Asi es! ¡NO LO PERMITIREMOS!- las tortugas asienten y se retiran.

**En el departamento de Izumi, ella se encuentra conversando con Mike y su primo Ray**

¡Ese hijo de puta!- Se enfurece Ray- ni crea que se saldrá con la suya- mira a su prima- Izumi tu no te preocupes, Mike y yo estaremos aquí para protegerte… ¿NO es así Mike?- la tortuga asiente

Así es- lo mira serio y abraza a Izumi- antes de que te vuelva a tocar un pelo, primero deberá pasar por mi cadáver- ella lo suelta y se dirige hacia la ventana, mira el firmamento. Ray y Mike se miran sin entender esa actitud

¿Izumi?- la llama Ray, ella sin voltearse dice

Se vienen tiempos muy difíciles- dice

¿Te refieres a lo de William?- pregunta Mike

¡No!- los ojos de la chica delatan una seria preocupación- no se que es, pero…- se voltea y los mira a los dos.

Creo que en la ciudad surgirán "nuevos problemas"… que nos tendrán a todos involucrados y nosotros debemos estar preparados para enfrentarlos- dice Mike y Ray no comprenden a lo que la chica se refiere.

¿Por qué dices eso, Izumi?- pregunta Mike confundido.

Lo presiento- ella se acerca a la tortuga y la abraza- Mike, abrázame fuerte por favor- el quelonio la abraza y siente que la chica tiembla.

¿Izumi?

No te preocupes, Mike… así estoy bien, muy bien- Mike al abrazarla siente una terrible angustia en el corazón, no sabe por que, pero el siente que las cosas empeoraran. Miguel mira el firmamento y con preocupación piensa:

¡Dios Mio! ¡Ayúdanos!- cierra fuertemente los ojos- ¡Danos fuerzas para enfrentar los peligros que vamos a sufrir! ¡Ayúdanos!- y los dos miran hacia el cielo, rogando por un buen porvenir en un futuro incierto.

Fin

¡Hola a todos! Ustedes dirán ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué termino tan abruptamente? , les contestare. Tengo en mente un nuevo fics que pronto sacare a la luz, pero no teman, este fics que termina en este capitulo, tendrá una secuela, así que la relación Mike-Izumi, seguirá, Ray y William seguirán apareciendo igual que a los nuevos enemigos que aquí aparecen y mas nuevos personajes.

Todos aparecerán en el próximo fics, que se llamara "Entre fuegos cruzados", habrá acción, romance, drama y tragedia, en un coctel que espero, lo vallan a disfrutar.

Gracias por leerme y nos veremos pronto ¡Bye, Bye!


End file.
